


The Boy is on Fire

by dozingyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alfa Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Omega Oh Sehun, wolf - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozingyu/pseuds/dozingyu
Summary: Bir varmış bir yokmuş. Evvel zaman içinde, kalbur saman içinde, pireler berber, develer tellal iken, henüz daha 22 yaşında olan Jongin, hem zenginliğinden hem de kendisinden bir ısırık alınması gereken nadide bir kurt parçasıymış herkesin gözünde. Bir de ondan bir yaş küçük olan, Jongin'in kendini ona misafir ettiği, kızışma dönemine bir adım kala ne yapacağını şaşmış tatlı bir Sehun varmış. Sehun, sadece Sehunmuş aşk paçalarından tutmadan önce.





	1. The Boy is on Fire

 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zh9Gd8fnf3A>

 

 

 

                                                                   

"Olmaz diyorum."

"Sehun ama ballı turt-"

"Sen damla sakızlı kurabiyeyi daha çok seviyorsun."

"Tamam, damla sakızlı kurabiyem, hadi bak ne-"

"Olmaz. Ne diyeceğim hem? 'Kızışmam geldi, sen de gelsene.' mi?"

"Ne var yani bunda? Okuldaki herkes çoktan işi pişirdi sen hala utancından kendine dokunamıyorsun. Pipin düşecek sanki."

Kendi küçük ama dili boyu kadardı Baekhyun'un, okulda bir tek bekçinin köpeği bilmiyordu bunu. Okulun kedileriyle gidip kendi kendine konuşur, bilmem kaç kişiye anlattığı derdini bir de kedilere dinletirdi ama bekçi köpeğinden korktuğundan yanına yaklaşamazdı. Geldiği kurt soyunda bir sıkıntı vardı sanırım. Son bir haftadır aynı konuyu döndürüp durduğundan elimdeki kahveyi bile mide bulantısından içemedim. Derdim benden çok onu geriyordu. Tamam, bu konu yüzünden gerçek bir dert sahibi olmuştum ancak Baekhyun ikimizi de boş yere yoruyordu bu konuyu sürekli dillendirip. Çoktan fethedilmiş toprakları bir başkasına satamıyordum ben işte ama bunu o bilmiyordu. Karton bardağı oturduğumuz çimenlerin üstüne bırakıp bana aptal aptal bakan gözlerine çevirdim yüzümü.

"Hayır demekten dilimde tüy bitti ama tekrar söylüyorum; hayır, Chanyeol'e benimle düzüşür müsün diye soramam."

"Peki, benimle sevişir misin diye sor o zaman."

Bacağımın üstündeki bitmiş kek poşetinin çöpünü suratına fırlattım ters ters bakıp. Hiç umursamadı bile, kıçını sürükleyip yanıma sırnaştı.

"Bak artık 21 yaşına gelmiş bir bebeksin, kendine bakıcı araman gerekmiyor mu? Ben de hep vakit bulamıyorum ki sana bakayım. Birini bul da bitsin bu çile. Hem kızışma dönemine girdiğinde çekeceğin acıyı benim kadar iyi biliyorsun. Gerçekten birini bulman lazım balım."

"Kyungsoo ne zaman gelip seni alacak demiştin?"

Haklı olduğunu bildiğimden konuyu değiştirme çabasına girsem de görmezden geldi normal bir Baekhyun'un her zaman yapacağı gibi. İnce parmaklarını yenilerde bana zorla boyattığı kahverengi saçlarından geçirip düşünceli bir şekilde yere baktı.

"Chanyeol senin kriterlerine uyuyor aslında, neden istemiyorsun anlamıyorum. Arkadaşsınız diye mi? Ne var yani, biz de Soo ile arkadaştık ve bu çarşaf kirletmemize engel olmadı. Şu peşinde dolanan alfa vardı, ona ne dersin? Gerçi bilemedim bak, o seni ağlatabilecek bir tipe benziyor. Jongin'e mi sorsak? Ama onun gözünde de küçük bir bebek gibi görünüyorsun, seni pipisi yerine mamayla beslemek isteyeceğine eminim."

Kahkahama engel olamadım bunları duyduğumda. Üç kişi de imkanlarım dahilinde değildi maalesef ki. Ne Chanyeol'e ne de bahsettiği alfaya çıkardı benim yolum. Jongin ile yollarımız, yıllar önce çok farklı amaçlarla kesişmişti zaten. Jongin ve beni besleme düşüncesi içimi titretse de sinirden güldüm.

"Keşke bebek olarak görse, köleyim onun gözünde ben. 'Sehun gömleğim kırışmış, Sehun bulaşık makinesi dolmuş, Sehun çorabımın tekini bulamıyorum, Sehun ayakkabımı bağla.'larla geçiyor günlerim. Kaç yaşına geldi hala öğrenemedi ev işlerini."

"Öyle bir ailede büyüsen senin elin de iş tutmazdı Sehun, ne umuyordun? Hem seni ondan başka koruyan mı var? Kaç alfanın gözü sende biliyor musun? Üstüne atlamadılarsa nedeni Jongindir eminim ki."

Gözlerimi devirip yere koyduğum kahvemi geri aldım. Jongin kıçını temizleyecek vakti beni korumaya ayırıyordu zaten. Ailesinin evinde kalan köpekleri kadar değer veriyordu bana. Sevdikleri 'şeyleri' koruma takıntısı olan klasik bir alfaydı işte. Mesela küçüklüğünde asla sahip olamadığım oyuncak arabalarını sakınırdı benden, şimdi ise beni sakınıyordu başkalarından.

"Beni evde rahat bıraksın, başka bir şey istemiyorum ondan. Yine canımı sıktın Baekhyun ya, derdime derman olacağına tuz banıyorsun."

Yakınmama gülümseyip dudaklarımı iki parmağı arasında sıkarak büzüştürdü. Elinden kurtulmak için geri çekilmeye çalışmama izin vermedi, üstüme doğru uzandı.

"Benim minik Sehun'uma eziyet mi ediyormuş demek? Kıyamam ben sana, alırım pipisinin ölçüsünü görür o alfa bozuntusu." Eğleniyordu resmen halimle. Komik geliyordu ona yorgunluklarım. Zaten ne zaman konusu açılsa sanki çileyi düşmanı çekiyormuş gibi haz alırdı anlattıklarımdan. Kyungsoo aynı ıstırabı ona yaşattığından başkalarının da kendi acısını tatması tatmin ediyordu onu. Gerçi o yorgunluğunu sevişerek atıyordu, ben daha onu da yapamıyordum ki. Parmaklarını dudaklarımdan çekip başını kucağıma koydu. Parmaklarıma kendi parmaklarını geçirerek kendini oyaladı bu sefer. Konu tekrar kızışma dönemime geldiğinden dikkatimi sürekli kıpırdanan dudaklarından ayırdım. Her gün bu saatlerde antrenman yapan Jongin'in takımına odaklandım. Jongin liseden beri Amerikan futbolunun tutkunuydu. Tutkunuymuş daha doğrusu. Lisede varını yoğunu takıma veriyormuş. O zamanlar bağlantımız kopmuş durumda olduğundan ancak şehre geri döndüğünde öğrenebilmiştim benden ayrı geçirdiği hayatının detaylarını. Jongin ile arkadaşlığımız bebekliğimize dayanırdı ailelerimiz yüzünden. Kıçımızdaki bok bile beraber silinirmiş annelerimiz bir yıl arayla doğum yaptığı için. Sürekli birbirlerine yol yordam olurlarmış. Bu yüzden Jongin benim hem bebekliğim hem de çocukluğumdu, ama ergenliğim olamamıştı. Çocuk da olsak, gözümde hep zengin züppeydi, çok sık kavga ederdik yani. Henüz o yaşlarda omega-alfa farkı ortaya çıkmadığından aramızdaki terazinin dengesi bozulmamıştı. Üstüme binmesine izin vermezdim, ben de olabildiğince çıkarırdım sesimi. Yaralardık birbirimizi, sonra yine şifa olurduk birbirimize. Kanattığımız yere dayanamaz kendi yara bandımızı sarardık. Ailemiz sorduğunda da sırt sırta verip başkalarını dövdüğümüzü söylerdik. Hiç unutmuyorum, o zamanlar annem yüzünden yaraların hep öpücükle iyileştiğini sanırdım, yaralarımdan öperdi çünkü beni. Ben de Jongin'i yaralarından, sızısından öperdim. Ne zaman öpsem gülümser, iyileşti derdi hemen. Ve buna 14 yaşına kadar inanarak yaşamıştım. 14 yaşına kadar öptüm onu yaralanan teninden, kalbinden. Lise çağına yetiştiğimizde itişmelerimiz kesildi, bozuldu aramızdaki terazinin dengesi. İkimiz de ne olduğumuzun bilincine vardığımızda, ben korunması gereken, Jongin ise koruması gereken kişi oluvermişti bir anda. Aynı hızda gelişmiştik oysaki, ne boyumuz ne kilomuz arasında uçurumlar vardı. Benim ondan bir farkım yoktu fiziksel açıdan. Farklı olan yaydığımız kokuydu. Farklı olan kurdumuzun rengiydi belki de. Benim kürküm beyazlara çalarken Jongin siyaha kafa tutacak kadar koyuydu. Onun kurdu, benden çok daha büyük, çok daha hızlı, çok daha güçlüydü. Zaten baskınlığını en çok kurtken yayıyordu. Tek bir bakışıyla istediğini yaptırıyordu herkese. Ama bunlar dışında en belirgini sınıf farklılığımızdı. Jongin ve ben aynı okuldaydık fakat koridoru bile paylaşmamıştık mesela. Ailem beni Jongin ile aynı okula yazdırmıştı ama elitlik mertebesine ulaşamadığımdan o kesimin okuduğu binaya girememiştim. Ancak ders arasında, okul bahçesinde görüşebiliyorduk. Ve ben bunların hepsini Jongin gittiğinde anlamıştım. Yaşarken her şeyi normal görüyordum, saftım ve ölesiye salaktım. Jongin ile bir ömür arkadaş kalıp yaralarımızı sarmaya devam ederiz sanıyordum. Jongin'in kendisi de, dünyası da bu sınıf farkını anladığımda ulaşılmaz olmuştu zaten. Eh, kendime farkındalık yarattığım dönem Jongin'in terk edişine denk geliyordu, o yüzden Jongin'in lise için insanlarla dolu bir şehre gitmesine oturup ağlamadım. Sadece her gün okul bahçesinde gördüğüm yüzünü, yıllarca göremeyecek olma düşüncesi biraz sarsmıştı, boşluğa düşürmüştü beni. Küçük bir vedayla ayrılmıştı şehirden. Her zamanki yemek vasfı sırasında tüm aile bireylerime yaptığı gibi birkaç saniyelik sarılmış ve buna veda demiştik. Bir vedayı hak etmiyorduk fakat küçük bir sarılışla vedalaşıyorduk. Ancak gelişi, gidişi gibi olmamıştı benim için. Giderken beni boşlukla buluşturan Jongin, gelişinde depremlerle yıkıntıma sebep olmuştu. 18'imdeydim Jongin döndüğünde. Hala beni bıraktığı gibiydim; aptal, toy ve sakar. Fakat Jongin beni bıraktığı gibi değildi. Jongin tam bir alfa olmuştu döndüğü zaman. Ona tutkum ilk gördüğümde başlamasa da birinci, ikinci, üçüncü görüşümde dallanıp budaklandı. Sonra içimde ne ara büyüdüğünü anlayamadığım meyve vermiş ağaca bakarken buldum kendimi. Haberi bile yoktu Jongin'in içimde büyüdüğünden. Yeşillenmesinin sebebi oydu belki ama başından kazıyıp sökmemiştim ki köklerini, dallanırdı tabii. Yine de kabullenemedim. Hayatımda ilk defa tattığım bu hisse sırtımı çevirdim, tamamen yabancılaştırdım kendimi. Çok da güzel idare ettim kabullenmemekle. Bir süre her şeyin çözümü oldu hatta. O an gerçekten nasıl becerdiysem çevremdekilere de çok iyi inandırmıştım Jongin ile aramızda hiçbir şey olamayacağına. Ya da en azından benim Jongin'e yanık olmadığıma. Geldiğinden beri çocukluğumuza dönen arkadaşlığımız, artık saf, masum değildi başkalarının gözünde. Herkes bir beklentiyle takip ediyordu hareketlerimizi, bir ima arıyorlardı gözlerimizde. Onlara istediklerini ne Jongin verdi ne de ben.

Ve Jongin hala züppelik değerini düşürmemişti. Değişmeyen tek yanı buydu belki de. Jongin dışarıda bambaşka, evin içinde bambaşka olan bir herifti. Dışarıda, okulun en güçlü ailelerinden birinin baş alfa adayı görevini üstlendiği için hiçbir şeye ya da kimseye taviz vermezdi. Yüzü anlamlı sırıtmalar dışında kolay kolay gülmezdi. Evdeyse aptallıklarını esirgemezdi benden, tıpkı çocukluğundaki gibi. İzlediğimiz saçma filmlere benimle beraber gülerdi mesela. Dalga geçerdik birbirimizle, kavga ederdik, kaşlarımızı çatardık. Jongin'in beni hizmetçisi olarak görmesi dışında iki yakın arkadaştık evin içinde. İşte bu ayrıcalıktı yüzümü güldüren ve aynı zamanda beni perişan eden. Kimselerin bilmediği bir Jongin bilirdim ben. Kimselerin tanımadığı Jongin'i tanırdım ben. Ve bu hep bana özel olsun isterdim. Bu duygu ne zaman kalbime düşse, devamında 'sen olmayacaksın ki tek özel, eşi olacak, senden daha fazlasını bilecek, daha fazlasını tadacak, Jongin onun olacak' derdi iç sesim. Kendi kendimi cayır cayır yakardım parmak uçlarıma kadar. Düğümlenirdi ciğerim, nefes alamazdım düşüncelerimin tıkanıklığından.

Bu aynı evde olma meselesi ise hayatımın bana attığı başka bir silleydi. Benim Jongin ile aynı üniversiteye gideceğim kesinleştiğinde ailelerimiz bize ortak bir ev tutmuştu (daha doğrusu Jongin'in babası almıştı) ikimiz için. Jongin, üniversiteyi kazandığım sene çoktan ikinci sınıf olmuş ve okuldan da, ailesinin evinden de çok uzak bir yerde tek başına yaşıyordu. Bildiğim kadarıyla da hayatından çok memnundu, kabul etmeyeceğine emindim yani. Bizimkiler de bir alfa ve omeganın normal şartlar altında yaşayacağına inanmışlardı gerçekten. Ben masrafa ne gerek var, gideyim yurda dediğim sırada, Jongin olmasa da ailesi yine bizim evimizdeydi. Kendi ailem değil, onlardan almıştım 'Öyle şey olur mu? Rahat rahat yaşamak varken yurtta mı sürüneceksin?' lakırtılarını. Ailesinin beni ikna çabaları sırasında ben de onları bu durumun olumsuzluğuna ikna etmeye çalıştım. Gerçi onlar çoktan kafalarında yerleştirmişlerdi bizi o eve. Bize bahsetme, iznimizi alırmış gibi yapma nezaketini göstermeleri bile bir lükstü. Evi çoktan alan insanlardı bunlar, olumsuz bir cevabı kabul ederler miydi hiç?

"Jongin kabul etmez ki zaten, boş verin." dedim. Hemen itiraz nidaları yükseldi.

"Jongin çoktan kabul etti." dedi Jongin'in annesi. Bizimkiler, Kim ailesinin ağızlarına düştüğünden onlar evin rahat yaşamından bahsederken araba sallandıkça kafası oynayan köpek figürü gibi bir saat sallamışlardı başlarını. Resmen bir pusu kurmuşlardı ve tahminen Jongin de benim gibi bilmeden düşmüştü buna. Jongin'in bana neler çektireceğinden haberi yoktu hiçbirinin. Jongin ile tekrar konuşuyorduk konuşmasına ancak benim bünyem Jongin ile aynı evde kalmayı kabul edemezdi. Etse, sırt çevirdiğim hislerim beni yere yapıştırıp şaha kalkardı. Yine de iki aile tarafından çoktan karar verilmişti her şeye. Beni ikna lafları bir anda 'evin eşyaları ne renk olsun'a dönmüştü. Sanki çocuk evlendiriyorlardı. Ben de derslerden falan birbirimizi zor görürüz sandığım için başımı sallayıp kabul etmiştim çok umursamasalar da. Fikrimi sorarmış gibi yaptıkları için kabul etmişim, etmemişim pek ilgileri dahilinde değildi. Hem iyi açıdan bakmak gerekirdi, bir masrafım olmayacaktı işte, daha ne isterdim ki? Böylece para biriktirir, yurt dışına falan çıkardım. Bunlar o zamanın güzel hayalleriydi işte.

Ama tabii çok sonra anladım bu iki ailenin amaçlarını. Jongin tahminen hala farkında değildi, beyni kolay kolay basmazdı böyle düşüncelere. Bir ara tatilde bizimkilerin yanına döndüğümde annem ağzından kaçırmıştı beni Jongin'e yamamaya çalıştıklarını. 'Seni Jongin'e yamıyoruz.' dememişti tabii ama usturuplu halinin de farklı bir anlamı yoktu sonuçta. Tahmin ettiğim bir şey olduğundan bağırıp çağırmadım, Jongin'in bende gözü yok dedim sadece. Annem çok içerlenmişti bu lafıma.

"Nasıl sende gözü olmaz oğlum? Gül gibi çocuksun, nerede hata yapıyorsun?"

"Anne niye olsun gözü bende? Onun seviyesinde miyim sence ben?"

Yüzüme hüzünlü hüzünlü bakıp başını iki yana sallamıştı ama cevap vermedi, deşmedi konuyu. Jongin ile aynı kanadın oyuncuları değildik biz, annem de farkındaydı, yine de beni çizgi dışına itmekten vazgeçmiyordu belki Jongin'in ailesine yar olurum diye. Halbuki onlar her bu eve geldiğinde annemin gözlerindeki mahcubiyeti, utancı çok iyi bilirdim ben. Onların muhteşem evlerinin yanında bizimki kartondan yapılmış çocuk evi gibiydi. Kim ailesi asla küçük görmezdi bizi fakat ailelerin çok eskiye dayanan hukuku olmasa şu an Jongin ile olduğumuz yerde durabilir miydik bilmiyorum. Zaten Kim ailesinin beni oğullarına istemelerinin nedeni de tahminen bu tanışıklıktı. İstiyorlardı ki kim olduğu, ne olduğu belli olan birine gitsin biricik oğulları. Fakat Jongin gözü yükseklerde olan biriydi, her şeyin en iyisi, en mükemmeli olmak isterdi. Çocukken de böyleydi, en iyi arabaları, en güzel kıyafetleri aldırırdı ailesine. Benim pek seçeneğim olmazdı oyuncak konusunda, seçenek sunacak bir durumu yoktu ailemin. Hala da öyleydi. Jongin'in önünde tekerleme çevirip karar kılacağı çok seçenek olurdu. Haliyle eşi olarak aile ismi hiçbir yerde duyulmamış, doğru düzgün ne geliri ne de malı mülkü olan bir omegayı hayatının geri kalanında isteyeceğini sanmıyordum. Okulda dahi kendi klasındaki insanlar dışında kimsenin yanında gezmezdi Jongin. Gün içinde ara sıra denk gelirdik birbirimize, çünkü ders saatlerimiz uyuşmuyordu. Geri kalan zamanlar ise benim bir yerlere yetişmeme ya da ders çalışma merasimime denk geldiğinden yanına gitme fırsatı bulamazdım. Kendimi ondan uzak tutmamın bahanesi çoktu aslında. Yani hiç değilse okul sınırları içinde çoktu. Hem herkese aramızda bir şey olmadığını anlatmanın en iyi yolu da buydu. Yine de hepsi bilirdi ev arkadaşı olduğumuzu. Üniversite hayatımın ilk gününden beri okulun dilinde olan en büyük dedikodu buydu zaten. Jongin benden önce okuduğu o bir senede haddinden fazla ünlenmişti fakültede. Arada, üç beş tane olan kıyafetimin hepsi kirlendiğinde Jongin'in kıyafetlerini giydiğim için hafif onun gibi koksam da bir kurt anında anlardı tenlerimizin o şekilde değmediğini. Yani ancak dilden dile dolanan, herkesin üstüne kendi senaryosunu kattığı bir dedikodudan ibaret olarak kaldı.

Baekhyun parmaklarımı çekiştirince düşüncelerimden sıyrılıp dikkatimi ona verdim.

"Jongin mi o düşen?" dedi kucağımdan kalkarken. Baktığı yere döndüm aceleyle. Etrafına kalabalık toplanmadan görebilmiştim idman formasının arkasındaki 88 sayısını. Kucağımdaki ellerim titredi hareketsiz bedenini gördüğümde. Baekhyun bir şeyler söyleyip kolumdan kaldırmaya çalışıyordu fakat ellerim gibi titreyen bedenimi, onun güçsüz yardımıyla bile kaldıramadım oturduğum yerden. Başımı istemsizce iki yana salladım. Az önce kendime bahsediyordum daha ne kadar mükemmeliyetçi biri olduğundan, Jongin böyle kolay yaralamazdı kendini. Yaralasa bile düşüp kalmazdı. Yanında da değildim ki dalga geçeyim, 'koskoca herifsin, hala düşüyorsun' deyip onu yerden kaldırayım, yarası varsa sarayım.

"Oh, kalktı. Tanrım, ödüm koptu." Sonrasında Baekhyun'dan işitebildiğim tek cümle bu oldu. Fakat onun gibi rahatlayamadım. Hala titriyordu ellerim ani korkudan. Jongin omzunu tutup kalkarken ona uzanan elleri görmezden geldi. Gururu batsın, şu durumda bile uzatılan eli kabul etmiyordu kıl yumağı. Arkasındaki kalabalığa sağlam elini sallayıp tek başına çıktı antrenman alanından.

En sonunda kaldırabildim ben de kendimi, ayaklarımın gücünü yeni bulmuşken uzaktaki fakülteye giren bedeninin arkasından yalpalayarak koşturdum. Baekhyun bağrınsa da dönüp cevap vermedim. Resmen düşürmüştü koca bedenini, öylece serilmişti yere. Hareketsiz kalışı zihnimde tekrarlandıkça hopluyordu yüreğim. Kim bilir aklından ne geçiyordu da kendi bedenine dahi dikkat edemiyordu. Soyunma odasına girdiği sırada yakaladım onu. Tam kapıyı kapatacakken attım kendimi içeri. Tek kaşı havada, hiçbir şey demeden bakıyordu suratıma.

"Sen bir aptalsın." dedim iç sesimi dışa yansıtıp. Derince soludum ciğerime hava yetirebilmek için.

"Bunu demek için mi koşturdun?"

Nefes nefese kaldığımdan hemen cevap veremedim imalı sorusuna. Avuç içlerimi dizlerime dayayıp öne eğildim. O da beklemedi zaten keyfimi, elini omzundan çekip giyinme dolabına yöneldi.

"Bakayım bi omzuna."

"Bir şeyi yok, yarım saate iyileşir nasıl olsa."

"Şu alfa genlerine güvendiğin kadar aklına da güvensen keşke. Bırak da bakayım Jongin."

"Sen de artık şu omega genlerinin varlığını hatırlasan keşke Sehun."

"Ben ne alakayım şimdi?"

"Soktuğumun piçi resmen bilerek düşürdü beni yere."

Bir anda konu atlayınca afallasam da söylemek istediği şeyi anladığımda istemeden gerildim.

"Kim?"

"Senin peşinde dolanan şu bitli alfa."

"Hangisi?"

Yemin ederim, etrafımda dolanan alfa çok, kuyruğumu sallasam ellisi tonunda değildi sesim. Fakat Jongin başını çevirip öyle bir baktı ki kendimden şüphe ettim. Kimden bahsettiğini anlamadığım bir soruydu benimkisi sadece.

"Bizim takımda olup senin peşinde dolanan kaç kişi var Sehun? O beynini derslerin için mi kullanıyorsun sadece?"

"Ne bağırıp duruyorsun bana sen ya? Ne yaptım ki ben?"

"Junseok piçi işte. Bilmiyormuş gibi sorup duruyorsun."

"Unutmuşum onu ben. Ne diye düşürsün ki seni? Bir şey mi dedin yine?"

Yüzüme bir süre baksa da soruma cevap vermedi. Sessiz kalması kesinlikle bir boklar dediğini kanıtlıyordu. Hak ettim, o yüzden bu kadar kızgınım çatırdamasıydı bu. Korumacı Jongin'e benliğini devrettiğinden beri bu sevdiği 'şeyler' kısmına girenlere el uzatan biri olursa o eli ısırmaktan çekinmiyordu. Belli ki Junseok'u ısırmaktan beter etmişti bu karşılığı almak için. İçine derin bir nefes çekip üstündeki tişörtü tek eliyle çıkarmaya çalıştı. Sırtının yukarısına hafifçe sıyrılan tişörtünün açıkta bıraktığı tenindeki teri izledim ben de öyle. Yaz ayında değildik ama hormonları da bedeni de farklı çalışırdı onun. Hiçbir zaman üşüdüm dediğini hatırlamıyordum mesela. Bir ara, tam kar mevsiminin olduğu dönem, güneş en tepede olsa bile hava eksilerden çıkmadığı zamanlardı evin ısıtma sorunu patlak verdiğinde. Haliyle evin içi, dışarısı kadar soğuktu ama o iç çamaşırıyla dolaşırdı evde. Ben ise onu deli gözlerle izlerdim sarındığım örtünün altından. Evin içinde de o örtüye sarılı gezerdim, bu sefer Jongin deli gözüyle bakardı bana. Bedeninin sıcaklığı, aramızda iki adımlık mesafe olsa bile ısıtırdı beni. Tüm alfaların öyleydi gerçi. Hatta o gün Baekhyun, Kyungsoo ve Chanyeol'ü davet etmiştik bize (ben etmiştim). Baekhyun yanında viskiyle gelmeyi unutmamıştı neyse ki. Çünkü o soğukta ya içerek ya da Jongin'in bedeniyle ısınabilirdim. Haliyle olma ihtimalinin bulunduğu tek seçeneği, yani içkiden yana kullanmıştım şansımı. Zaten ne olduysa o gün oldu. Chanyeol artık sümük akan burnuma mı yoksa zangır zangır titrememi mi acımıştı bilmiyorum ancak gelip kollarını sanki her zaman yaptığı bir şeymiş gibi bana dolamış, anında ısıtmıştı bedenimi. Çok uzun sürmedi gerçi paylaştığı sıcaklık, Jongin tekmeleriyle Chanyeol'ü oturduğu yerden zorla kaldırmıştı. Sonra kendi örtüsünü alıp gelmiş ve bir güzel bebek kundaklar gibi çoktan kendi örtümün sarılı olduğu bedenimi örtüsüyle sarmıştı. İşte Baekhyun'un diline de o zaman düşmüştüm maalesef ki. Chanyeol'ü bana istemesinin başlıca nedeni buydu.

Jongin'in tıslaya tıslaya ettiği küfürleri yüzünden dalıp gittiğim teninden kaldırdım başımı. En sonunda pes edip benden tarafa döndü. Sinirliydi, anlayabiliyordum ama şu an bana olan siniri değil canının acısı ilgilendiriyordu beni.

"Gel de çıkar şunu."

"Bağırıyordun ama az önce."

"Gel şuraya Sehun."

"Çocuk gibisin cidden. Ne derdin var benimle anlamıyorum. Bir iyisin bir kötü. Ne yaptım ki ben sana? Hizmetçi gibi kullanıyorsun zaten beni. Aman ya, şu okulu da bitir artık, yurda çıkayım."

"Bok çıkarsın yurda, bitirmiyorum okulu falan."

"Böyle giderse bitiremeyeceksin zaten."

Sağlam kolunu yukarı kaldırıp, üstündeki tişörtü çıkarmamda bir nebze yardım etti sağ olsun. Sıkıntılı omzundan tişörtü çıkarırken istemeden yüzüm buruştu, canını yakma düşüncesi benim canımı ondan daha çok yakıyordu. Bu durumda oluşuna katkımın geçtiği düşüncesi yiyip bitirecekti beni kesin.

"Acımıyor." dedi gözleri yüzümü incelerken.

"Bu kadar çabuk iyileşmiş olamaz ama."

Çıkardığım tişörtünü dolabındaki çantasının içine tıkıştırıp, asılı duran havlusunu aldım. İtiraz etmesine izin vermeden tenindeki tüm teri aceleyle üstünkörü sildim. Ne gözlerimin ne de ellerimin teninde uzun süre oyalanmasını istiyordum çünkü. Yine dalıp gidersem diye korktum, bu sefer paçayı kurtaramaz, yakalanırdım çünkü tüm gövdesi açıktaydı. Sessizce durdu onu silme işim bitene kadar. Havlusunu da tekrar dolaba koydum. Ben bunları yaparken yüzünde nasıl bir ifadeyle izliyordu beni, ne düşünüyordu, ne geçiyordu aklından bilmek istiyordum. Fakat yüzüne, gözüne on saat baksam dahi anlayamazdım ne düşündüğünü. Düşünceleri dile gelmedikçe o güzel ağzı tarafından, ıkınsam da sıkınsam da çözemezdim Jongin'i.

"Ne uflayıp duruyorsun Sehun? Tüm nefesini üstüme verdin resmen." dedi ben çantasından sarkan temiz tişörtü alırken. "Silmene gerek yokmuş, tüm terimi nefesinle soğuttun zaten."

"Uflamıyorum, nefes alıp veriyorum sadece, abartma. İyilik yaparken bile azarlıyorsun ya, nasıl bir herifsin sen?"

"Çok konuşuyorsun. Sus biraz."

"Konuşturan sensin!"

"Bağırma bana."

"Jongin aklın başında mı senin?" Gözlerimin yine çıplak gövdesine değmesine izin vermeden ilk önce acıdığına emin olduğum kolundan, sonra da yukarı kaldırdığı sağlam kolundan geçirdim tişörtü. Canının acıdığı kasılan bedeninden belliydi ancak sorsam katiyen kabul etmezdi, kendisi bir keçi kadar inatçı olduğu için ağzından çıkardığı yalanları önemsemezdi. Acısı çenesine vurmuştu belki de, böyle atıyordu acısını.

"Değil. Gidip o Junseok piçinin ağzını yüzünü dağıtmak istiyorum." Parmak uçlarımda hissedebiliyordum kasılan bedenini. Avuçlarımı göğsünde gezdirmek istiyordum o bu haldeyken. Dokunuşlarımla o rahatlamazdı belki ama yıllardır içimde dolar borsası gibi yükselip duran alevlerime derman olurdum.

"Yeterince çektiriyorsun zaten çocuğa."

"Onun tarafını mı tutuyorsun? Beni kendinle dövüştürme Oh Sehun, sinirlerimi yıpratma."

"Jongin, ben evi terk etmek istiyorum, bıktım artık senden."

Son kez tişörtünü düzeltip dolabındaki karışıklığı toparlamaya yöneldim o cevap vermeden önce.

"Kurt halinin boyu bile sikim kadar olan herif bana kafa tutuyor sürekli."

"Sen kaşınıyorsun." Dolabında ben hariç her şey vardı. Küçücük dolaba ona hediye ettiğim ayakkabıları bile sıkıştırmıştı. Günler önce evi inlete inlete aradığı iç çamaşırını ayakkabının tekine sıkışık bulduğumda parmak uçlarımla tutup çantasına attım. Şimdi geri zekalısın desem o çamaşırı ayakkabıya tıktığı gibi ağzıma tıkardı. O yüzden bıraktım konuşsun, hıncını çıkarsın.

"Sehun biraz daha onu savunan cümleler kurarsan babanı arar, hamile olduğunu söylerim."

Gözlerim döndü bunu duyduğumda. Boş giyinme odasında yankılandı kahkaham. Cevap veremedim hatta gülmekten. Aklımdan geçenleri, neye güldüğümü bilse yüzünü buruşturur çeker giderdi. Jongin babamı arayıp hamile olduğumu söylese 'Hayırlı olsun evladım, biz de bu haberi bekliyorduk. Ee ikinci de hemen gelir mi?' derdi. Kahkahalarımın önünü tek başıma alamadığımdan Jongin sağlam elinin avuç içini ağzıma bastırdı. Ağzı açık gülüşüm tıslamaya döndü onun yüzünden.

"Okulu inlettin Sehun, ne gülüyorsun?" Eli hala ağzımın üstündeyken cevap vermemi bekliyordu. Gözlerim normal boyutuna ulaşıp gülüşlerim tamamen durulduğunda fark edemediğim yakınlığı yüzünden bir anda afalladım. Avucunu ağzıma kapatmakla kalmamış, sert tutuşu yüzünden bedenimi giyinme dolaplarına yaslamıştı. Birkaç parmaklık mesafe vardı göğüslerimiz arasında. Alt kısmı neredeyse bana değiyordu. Üstüme yayılan kokusunu soludum yakınlığından faydalanıp. Tanrım, dizlerim titriyordu kokusu yüzünden. Kokusu benim kokum olana kadar sarıp sarmalanmak istiyordum teni tarafından. Hiç değilse dudaklarım değiyordu tenine, bir yıl idare ederdim ben bu anının zihnimde tekrarıyla. Avuç içini öpmemek için dudaklarımı birbirine bastırdım. Gözlerini bana dikmiş, hiç sesini çıkarmıyordu ama çatıktı kaşları. Kaçacak yerim yoktu o böyle başımda dikilip bana bakarken. Ellerim ben farkında olmadan ağzımı kapan koluna tutunmuştu. Parmaklarımı geçirecek kadar sertti ona tutunuşum. Bu yüzden geri çekilemiyordu belki. Yüreğimin çarpıntısının önüne geçmek için ağzımdaki elini ısırdım sertçe. Tıslayarak geri çekildi hemen.

"Ne ısırıyorsun, kuduz mu oldun?"

"Kişisel alanımı işgal ediyordun kıl yumağı. Çekil şuradan, ter kokuyorsun zaten." Parmak uçlarımla dokunmak istedim dudaklarıma. Fakat önce çırpınan yüreğimi oyalamam gerekiyordu. Dudaklarımı gerginlikle yalayıp derin bir nefes aldım. Jongin ısırdığım elini siliyordu üstüne.

"Alt kısmında da yardım edeyim mi?" Altındaki bacaklarını saran kumaş parçasına bakıp hafifçe gülümsedim. Sesim normal düzeyindeydi, titremedi, nefes nefeseymişim gibi çıkmadı. Halbuki ne ihtiyacım vardı Jonginsiz bir hava sahasına.

"Omega olacak bir de, hiç utanması yok."

"Evde iç çamaşırınla gezerken omega olduğumu hatırlamıyorsun pek."

"İç çamaşırıma kadar sen çıkarmıyorsun sonuçta."

"Onu da yaptıracaksın yakında. Hizmetçinim ya senin."

Cevap vermesine fırsat kalmadan koridorda yankılanan adım sesleri çalındı kulaklarımıza. Hemen ardından girerken açık bıraktığım kapıdan takımın geri kalanı doluştu odanın içine. Ağızlar attıkları kahkahaları kesince gözler üstümüzde oyalandı. Jongin sesini çıkarmayınca hepsi kendi dolaplarına yöneldi. Jongin'in 'bitli alfa' olarak bahsettiği Junseok dışında gözünü üstümüze diken yoktu.

"Çık artık." dedi Jongin ciddi sesi tonuyla. Odayı dolduran baskın alfa kokusundan beynim sarsılmıştı zaten. Terli olmaları da cabasıydı. Yaşadığım olay kafi değildi demek ki, sille üstüne sille yiyordum birkaç dakika içinde. Derin derin nefes aldım gözlerimi onlardan çekip. Kızışma dönemim çok yakınımdaydı, dibimde fırsat kolluyordu, eminim.

Takım oyuncularının hepsi alfaydı, bir omeganın bu takımda olmasını beklemek biraz lükse kaçardı haliyle. Hiçbir omega bu kokuya uzun süre maruz kalıp da sağ çıkamazdı odadan. Onlar benim varlığımı takmadan soyunurken Jongin bedenimi kapıya doğru ittirdi.

"Bugün alışverişe gideceğim, cips dışında bir şey istiyor musun?"

O omuzlarımdan iterken başımı hafifçe çevirip soruma cevap vermesini bekledim. Kaşları az önceki halinden daha da çatıktı.

"Beni bekle, beraber gideriz. Birazdan çıkarım."

"Dersin yo-"

Beni başarıyla dışarı çıkardığında soracağım sorunun devamını önemsemeden kapıyı yüzüme kapattı. Evdeyken de böyleydi bu. Lafları söyleyip söyleyip ona vereceğim cevabı beklemeden çarpardı kapıyı suratıma. O yüzden hiç sinirlenmedim yaptığına, sadece gözlerimi devirip arkamı döndüm.

Kapının önündeki fayans kaplama kolona yaslanıp tahminen meraktan çatlayan Baekhyun'a eve gideceğimi ve Jongin'in bir öküz kadar sağlam olduğunu mesaj attım. Jongin'in peşinden koşturduğumu gördükten sonra kim bilir neler diyecekti yarın. Kendi ellerimle düşmüştüm diline, yine.

Baekhyun'un cevap vermesini, yanağımı da buz gibi olan fayansa yaslayarak bekledim. Değerlisi Kyungsoo yazmış olsa şimdiye on kere cevap vermişti minik sıçan. Yanağımdan bedenime yayılan soğuklukla rahatlayıp iç geçirdim. Normal bir zamanda elim değse 'dondum' diye sızlanacağım soğukluk o an bana iyi gelen tek şeydi. O kadar alfanın baskın varlığı ve Jongin'in dudaklarıma nüfus etmiş teni yüzünden kör ateşlerde yanıyordum sanki. Aslında bu kadar etkilenmezdim onlardan fakat kızışma dönemim yaklaştığı için kolaylıkla etki ediyordu kokuları. Sadece bana değil, yaydıkları testosteron okuldaki tüm omegalara birkaç gün yeterdi herhalde.

Parmaklarımı dudaklarıma götürüp Jongin'in bana doğum günümde aldığı telefon kılıfına bakarken aptal aptal sırıttım. Aslında bu yıl için aldığı hediye çok farklıydı. Hatırladıkça modum düşüyor, titreme geliyordu sinirden.

"Hediyen." demişti elimdeki cipsleri ağzıma zorla tıkıştırdığım sırada. Aceleyle ağzımdakileri yutup hemen kapmıştım uzattığı hediyeyi. Jongin beraber yaşadığımız bu üç sene boyunca her doğum günümde hediye alırdı ama genelde kendi işine yarar hediyelerdi bunlar. Geçen sene tablet almıştı mesela ve toplasam en fazla on kere kullanmıştım onu. Elinden düşürmediği için bana fırsat kalmıyordu. Ondan önceki sene de kot pantolon ve playstation almıştı. Aldığı kotu hala giyiyordum kilo alsam bile. Çünkü hediye elime geçtiği günün gecesi gidip fiyatına bakma gafletinde bulunmuştum merakıma boyun eğip. Kendimi bir hafta boyunca satarsam ancak alabilirdim o kotu fakat Jongin benim gibi biri için hiç acımamıştı parasına. Gerçi para denilen şey onda çok olunca önemsememiştir bile fiyatını. Paçaları bok yoluna değmişti, yine de unutulması için çıkarıp bir köşeye atamamıştım. Gururla giyiyordum her seferinde. İlk giydiğim hafta denk geldiğim herkese 'kotum güzel mi? Çok güzel, değil mi?' diye soruyordum ama kimselere söylemiyordum onun aldığını. Jongin bu hallerime bir kere denk gelmiş, bıyık altından gülmüştü sadece.

Yalnız bu seferki hediyesi biraz tuhaftı. Çünkü ne kendi kullanabilirdi bunu ne de ben. Zengin olmayınca haliyle lükse kaçan ürünleri ancak internette, mağaza raflarında ve Jongin'de görebiliyordum ama bana hediye olarak aldığı parfümü hiçbir yerde görmediğime emindim. Markasını da bilmiyordum. Ya denk gelme kriterlerimin bile üstünde bir markaydı ya da ne bileyim, yeni çıkmıştı.

Ama Jongindi işte bu, adamın ayakkabı çekeceği bile pahalı deyip bir umut sarılmıştım parfüme. Havaya bir fıs sıktığım an avuç içlerimle kapamıştım burnumu. Jongin alınır diye düşünememiştim bile. Leş gibiydi kokusu resmen. Bir ara duş başlığını her açtığımda akan sudan lağım kokusu geliyordu, işte tıpkı onun gibi kokuyordu.

"Jongin bu ne? Doldurma parfümü boşaltıp çişini mi koydun içine, ne yaptın?"

Umursamazca yanıma oturup kucağımdaki kumandayı almış, izlediğim diziyi değiştirip beysbol maçı açmıştı. Yanımda duran cipsi de kendi kucağına çekmişti hiç yüzüme bakmadan.

"Sana kötü kokuyordur o, çok güzel bence. Bol bol kullan."

O da, ben de aynı mukus sıvısını üretmiyorduk herhalde, gayet de bok gibi kokuyordu bu çünkü. Oysaki ben ona bu doğum gününde, aylarca kıçımı yırtarak para biriktirip spor ayakkabı almıştım. Ayağından çıkarmayacağı kadar mükemmel bir parçaydı benim hediyem. Fakat o bana, leş gibi kokan ve artık ucuz olduğuna emin olduğum iğrenç bir parfümü layık görmüştü. Yüzüme bakmadığı için asılan suratımdan bihaberdi. Parfümü kutusuna geri koyup ayağımı uzattığım sehpanın üstüne bıraktım. Tahminen bir daha dokunmayacaktım da.

Sonra Jongin ertesi gün elinde bu telefon kılıfıyla odama girmiş, 'bari bunu kullan' diye üstüme fırlatıp gitmişti. Telefonun arkasında minik ayıcık figürlerini gördüğüm her seferinde bu aptal sırıtışın yüzüme yayılmasına engel olamıyordum. Çünkü Jongin pisliği (pislikti, benimle bir alıp veremediği vardı çünkü Jongin'in üstesinden gelemiyorum) kendi elleriyle yapıştırmış bu ayıcıklı çıkartmaları. Üstüne basa basa söylemişti bunu, el emeğiymiş bu kılıf, başına bir şey gelecek olursa ya da çıkaracak olursam kendimi kapının dışında bulurmuşum. Mest oluyordum bunu hatırladıkça. Parfüm falan umurumda değildi yani.

"Delirdin mi? Ne yapıyorsun?"

Yanımdan gelen sesiyle sıçrayıp telefonu ceketimin cebine attım.

"Aa gelmişsin, gidelim madem." dedim aceleyle. Telefon kabına bakıp sırıtırken beni yakaladığı için utançtan yerin dibine giresim vardı. Gözlerimi, verdiği tepkiyi görmemek için ayakucumda tuttum yürürken. Arabasını park ettiği yere gidene kadar konuşmadık başka. Ceketimin kapüşonunu başıma geçirdim açık alana çıktığımızda. Jongin bakışlara alışkındı belki ama ben ne zaman onunla yan yana dursam atılan imalı bakışlara alışabilecek gibi değildim, en iyisi görmemekti. Halbuki seneler olmuştu, ne vardı yani insanlar 'sevişmeye gidiyorlar' bakışları atıyorsa? Yoktu bir şey. İç sesimin 'keşke sevişmeye gidiyor olsaydık' sayıklamaları dışında bir şeyi yoktu tabii.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?" Arabaya bindiğimizde sessizliğini bozdu. Benimle pek alışverişe gelmediğinden ne nereden alınır, nereye gidilir bilgisi yoktu zihninde. Yediği şeylerin geldiği yeri sorgulamazdı pek. Tüm yükü benim omuzlarıma bıraktığından rahattı kafası, midesi her türlü doyuyordu. Ben doyurmasam da herhangi bir yere gidip doyurabiliyordu kendini.

"Ben evin yanındaki markete gidecektim ama şimdi sen geliyorsan orası bize yetmez. Alışveriş merkezine mi gitsek? Hani, su parkının yanındakine?"

"Ne demek bana yetmez? Niye yetmesin?"

"Sevdiğin hardallı cips yok orada."

"Haklısın, bence de yetmez."

Başımı iki yana sallayıp hafifçe gülümsedim. Bu sefer arabanın soğuk camına yaslandım yanağımı. Yolda sarsılan arabanın etkisiyle gidip gidip geldi başım. Jongin her zamanki gibi folk müziklerinden birini açmıştı. Çok sevmediğimi bildiğinden kısık tutardı sesini ama o da uykumu getirirdi benim.

"Şu şeyi açsana, var ya tuvalet yaparken bile dinlediğin, neydi ismi? Alpler miydi? Onu aç, uyutsun beni."

"Alps o, gerçekten aklını dersler için kullanıyorsun sadece, geri kalan her şeyi siliyorsun zihninden."

"Ne fark etti ki? Kim söylüyor? Geceleri uyuyamazsam açar dinlerim belki."

"Novo Amor, dinle, belki beyninde de işe yarar."

"Sende işe yaramamış ama."

Böyle şarkılar dinleyip hala nasıl sinirli kalabiliyordu, yıllardır çözememiştim. Araba sürdüğü için gözlerini deviremese de sıkıntılı bir nefes verdi. Söylense bile istediğimi yapıp direksiyondaki tuşlardan dediğim şarkıyı açtı. Jongin bir ara bu şarkıya taktığı sıralar evde tüm gün bu şarkı çalardı. Bangır bangır müzikler dinlemediği için mutluydum, çünkü müziklerini son ses dinlemeyi pek severdi. Odalarımız karşı karşıya olduğundan direk benim odama girerdi şarkısı.

Araba sarsıntıyla yol alırken gözlerimi arabasında gezdirdim. Koltukların rengi değişmişti son gördüğümden bu yana. Siyah kumaşlar artık deri ve krem rengiydi, arabanın havası da haliyle tamamen değişmişti. İçi zaten kocamandı, şimdi bir oda büyüklüğünde görünüyordu. Jongin'in arabasına ayda en fazla iki kere binebilirdim. Bu iki ayda da toplasam yarım saat dururdum içinde. Çünkü okula arabayla beraber gitmemiz demek dedikoducu tayfanın aklına karpuz kabuğu düşürmek demekti. Bir şey gördülerse bin şey anlatırlardı. Bir ara arabadan indiğimizde şemsiyemi evde unuttuğum aklıma gelince, binanın içine kadar aynı şemsiye altında yürümüştük. İkimiz de şemsiyenin altına sığalım diye Jongin tek elini belime dolayıp beni biraz bedeninin önünde tutmuştu ama o gün okul bitip de Baekhyun'dan dedikoduları aldığımda herkesin hamile olduğuma kanaat getirdiğini öğrenmiştim. Bizi öyle görünce Jonginci tayfanın içi gitmiş. İki saat gülmüştüm bunu duyunca. Onlara ne oluyorsa, beline kol dolanan kişi bendim, benim içim gidiyordu asıl.

"Hamile kalmam için her şeyden önce Jongin'in pipisinin benim için kalkması gerek." demiştim kahkahalarım arasında. İçler acısı durumuma da gülüyordum o ara. Kendi gerçeklerimi yüzüme vurmak her zaman en acılısı olurdu benim için. Jongin'e benim pipim kalkalı çok olmuştu da Jongin'in pipisi asla bana kalkmazdı.

Düşüncelerimi fiskeleyen arabanın durması oldu.

"Çantanı arabada bırak." dedi ben kemerimi çıkarırken. Kucağıma koyduğum çantayı arka koltuğa atmadan önce başımı salladım. Tam ineceğim sırada kolumdaki sert dokunuşla oturduğum yerde kaldım. Şaşkın bakışlarımı diktim Jongin'in yüzüne fakat onun bakışları yüzümde değil, bedenimdeydi. Havayı seslice koklayıp yüzünü bana doğru eğdi. Boynuma kadar yaklaştırdı kendini. Kulaklarının kalbimi işittiğinden emindim ve sorsa herhangi bir bahanem de yoktu. Burnu neredeyse boynuma değiyordu o sesli sesli tenimi koklarken. Bugün bana yakınlığıyla kalp krizi geçirtmeye yeminliydi herhalde. Geri çekildiğinde ancak oynatabildim dudaklarımı.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

O an tek umduğum şey; yüzümde hissettiğim sıcaklığın tenime kırmızılık olarak yansımıyor olmasıydı.

"Doğum günün geçeli ne kadar oldu?" dedi sorumu duymazdan gelip.

"İki hafta sanırım. Ne? Neden?"

"Kokun değişmeye başlamış."

"Siktir." Ceketimi açıp üstümü kokladım kendi kokumu alabilecek gibi. Bir omeganın kokusunun farkını en iyi alfalar ve betalar alırdı. Kızışma dönemine giren birçok omega tanıdığım olmuştu ve biz o kızışma döneminin getirdiği tatlı kokuyu az çok fark etsek de alfalar kokunun tüm notalarını sayabilirdi.

"Sınavlar bitti nasıl olsa, bu ay bitene kadar evde kal."

"Sen ne yapacaksın?"

"Chanyeol ile kalırım."

"Peki Jongin, ben tek başıma ne yapacağım?"

"Anneni çağır Sehun."

"Ama iyi de annem gelemez, biliyorsun..."

"Baekhyun'u çağır o zaman." dedi benimle beraber arabadan inerken. Sanki kokumu hapsedebilecekmiş gibi ceketimi iyice kendime sardım. Alışveriş arabasını almaya gittiği için sızlanamadım o an.

"Baekhyun gelir mi ki? O kadar uzun süre Kyungsoo'dan ayrı kalmaz ama."

"Gelemezse ailenin yanına dön."

Kızışma dönemimle bu kadar ilgili olması gözlerimi yaşartıyordu ancak çözümleri çaresizlikti hep. Annemler zaten şehrin en kuytu mecrasındaki ormanda, babamın deyimiyle vahşi doğalarına uygun bir yerde yaşıyorlardı. Vahşi doğalarına uygunmuş, kıçım daha uygundu asıl. Gece yatmadan önce her gün annemin ballı sıcak süt içirdiği adam bunu söyleyince komik geliyordu vahşi doğa merakı. Hem liseden beri bana takıntılı olan bir alfanın olduğu yere kızışma dönemimde gidemezdim. Jongin bunu bilmiyordu tabii, lise zamanında o kişiden gördüğüm yoğun ve gereksiz ilgiden hiç bahsetmemiştim Jongin'e.

"Gidemem..." dedim ıkına sıkına.

"Ne bok yiyeceksin o halde Sehun?"

Elektronik reyonundan geçip çikolataların olduğu kısma yönlendirdi bizi. Bir yandan benimle konuşuyordu ama gözü tamamen çikolatalardaydı. Sevdiğini bildiği her çikolatadan üçer tane attı arabanın içine. O çok haz etmese de yerken yaş akıttığım portakallı çikolatalardan beş tane aldı. Yine aptal aptal gülesim geldi bu yaptığını görünce. Minicik bir şey bu denli mutlu ediyordu beni, görmüyordu ama. Jongin sadece gülümsememi değil, beni görmüyordu. Yanımızdan geçen insanlar duymasın diye sessizce konuştum bu sefer. Kızışma dönemimle ilgili detayları bilmeseler de olurdu.

"Gidemem işte."

"Başka çaren olmazsa gitmek zorundasın."

"Gidersem karnımda küçük kuçularla dönerim Jongin, gidemem, olmaz."

Tam elini başka bir çikolataya atmışken cümlem biter bitmez bedenini benden tarafa çevirdi. Dümdüz bir çizgi haline geldi dudakları. Kaşları sorgularcasına havaya kalktı fakat sormadı nedenini. Utandığında bakışlarını kaçırmayan biri olsam gözlerinin denizine dalıp giderdim. Bir süre bana baktıktan sonra tekrar geri döndü sepete önüne geleni fırlatma işine. Hiçbir şey demediği için ben de sesimi çıkaramadım. Jongin'in sağı solu belli olmazdı, bir an iyiyse diğer an size, teki kaybolduğu için çöpe attığı çorap gibi davranırdı. Bu kasılan bedenini doğurduğu sonuçları bildiğimden sesimi çıkarmazdım pek.

"Yumuşatıcımız falan da bitmişti. Ben onları alayım, sen şu abur cuburlarınla alışveriş hayatına devam et." dedim ilerideki rafları gösterip.

Benden tarafa dönmeden olumlu anlamda salladı başını. Yanından geçip ilerledikten sonra ancak devirebildim gözlerimi. Bok vardı da dışarıda ağır abi modunda dolanıyordu sürekli. Bir Jongin ile dışarıdayken ve yanımızda başkaları varken, bir de büyük dedemlerin yanında bu kadar kasılıyordum. Halbuki evdeyken evcil köpeği gibi davranıyordu bana, ne vardı dışarıda da öyle davransaydı? İnsan içinde bile köpek muamelesi görmeyi umacak hale getirmişti beni resmen. Tam orta yerinden çatırdatmıştı dengemi Jongin. Hayatımın onsuz kısa döneminde yolsuz yordamsız hissettiğim olmamıştı hiç. Sınıf farkına sokayım, her insan eşittir vasfıyla yaşıyordum ben, o yokken. Fakirlik böyleydi, zengin fakir ayrımı yapana yeni bilenmiş bıçak soktururdu. Jongin'i ve ailesini tanıyor olmama rağmen hiç sınıf farkını kafaya takmamıştım. Küçükken içerlendiğim tek şey oyuncaklarımız arasındaki sayı farkıydı sadece. Jongin oyuncaklarını paylaşmadığından içim giderdi gıcır gıcır arabalarını her gördüğümde. O bakmıyorken dokunurdum oyuncaklarına. Şimdi ise ona dokunuyordum o bakmıyorken. Hayatımda çok değişen bir şey olmamıştı yani.

Ne zaman ki Jongin kalıcı olarak kalbime girdi, o zaman tıpkı zenginler gibi küçük gördüm sadece kendimden ve sevdiklerimden oluşan servetimi. Jongin de küçük görüyordur diye korktum, üzüldüm. Gecelerim, gündüzlerim kendimi küçümseyerek geçmeye başladı. Asla kendimi Jongin'e yakıştıramadım, Jongin'in de beni kendine yakıştırmadığından emin oldum bu düşünceler yüzünden. Ecelimden önce ölecektim Jongin uğruna. Ya da akşam başımı yastığa koyduğumda düşüncelerimle yalnız kaldığım için kafayı yemekten ölecektim. En zoru da buydu zaten, düşüncelerimin beni, ne kapısı ne penceresi olan boş bir odaya tutsak etmesi.

Jongin'in en sevdiği lavanta kokulu yumuşatıcıyı alıp koltuk altıma sıkıştırdım. Sabun için diğer rafa geçince Jongin'in bu tarafa doğru, sepete bir şeyler ata ata geldiğini göz ucuyla gördüm. Sabunu da bilmem kaç tanesini kokladıktan sonra kendi zevkime göre aldım, sabun kokusunda takıntılı değildi neyse ki. Bir kurt olmanın en sıkıntılı tarafı bu kokulardı işte. Kokular ya sizi delirtir ya da kustururdu. Ortası yoktu çünkü insanlar kokuyu bir alıyorsa biz on alıyorduk. Gerçi alfalar yirmi olarak alıyordu o kokuyu. Bu engellenemeyecek bir şey miydi? Değildi. Değilmiş yani, Jongin engelliyormuş. Sevmediği kokuları bir alıyormuş kıl yumağı. Nasıl yaptığını defalarca sorsam da isteyince oluyor deyip cevaplardı. Bir ipucusu yokmuş, oluyormuş işte.

Derin bir iç çekip sıvı sabunu da diğer kolumun altına koydum. Keşke Jongin de hayatının arkadaşlık mertebesinin yükseklerinde bir yere koysaydı beni. Sadece evini değil bedenini de paylaşabileceği bir yer olsaydı bu. Çok şey istiyordum, haddimden fazlasını arzuluyordum biliyorum ama kalbimin çaresine bakamıyordum ben. İstediğini istiyor, istediğine gönül koyuyordu işte.

Bu defa beynim girdi araya, tüm bu düşüncelerle kendi içimde zıtlaştım. Bir yanım arkadaşlığının bana yetmeyeceği düşüncesine boyun eğiyor, bir yanım ise arkadaşlığın yeterliliğini savunuyordu ve bu yanımı, beynim konuşturuyordu. Bizim cinsel arzularımızı dizginleyememek ve kulaklarımıza kadar kıllanıp, dört ayaklı bir bedene dönüşmek dışında ne farkımız vardı normal insanlardan? Biz de başarabilirdik arkadaşlığı. Aşka düşmüş insanlar ne yapıyorsa aynısını yapardım ben mesela. Köşeme çekilir, akıp giden hayatını izlerdim Jongin'in ama hayatının ucundan tutup onunla sürüklenirdim bir yandan da. Gittiği yere gider, düştüğü yere düşerdim onunla. Yeterdi herhalde bu bana. Onun başkasıyla olma düşüncesi ucu ateşlenmiş iğneleri saplasa da kalbime, dayanırdım yine de. Belki ben başka biriyle olamazdım beni delip geçen, önünü çitleyemediğim bu hislerimden, ama arkadaş olarak kalırız dese zaten bir başkası onun girdiği gibi giremezdi kalbime.

Fakat her şeyden geriye kalan acı son şuydu ki; gerçekten normal bir arkadaşlıkla yetinecek duruma gelmeye hazırlamam lazımdı kendimi. Çünkü bir alfa ve omega ebedi arkadaşlığa sahip olamazdı. O eşini bulduktan sonra bizden geriye bir şey kalmayacaktı.

Bugünün bilmem kaçıncı iç çekmesiyle deterjanlara bakarken yanı başımda hissettiğim hızlı hızlı koklama sesiyle gözlerimi devirdim.

"Anladım, kokum değişmiş Jongin, koklayıp du-"

Ama maalesef beni koklayan Jongin değildi. Kimdi, bilmiyorum bile. Herifin biri yanımda durmuş sanki her zaman dibime gelip beni kokluyormuş gibi rahat bir tavırlar rafa yaslanmıştı. Benim kendi koku alma duyum kokladığım onca sabundan sonra sekteye uğramıştı herhalde, alamıyordum yabancının kokusunu. Yanıma yanaştığını dahi hissetmemiştim. Ben ne bok yediğini soramadan bir elini koluma koyup boynuma biraz daha yanaştı.

"Enfes kokuyorsun." dedi utanması olmayan herif. O an olup bitenleri dışarıdan izleyen üçüncü bir şahıs gibiydim. Ben tam geri adım attığımda Jongin olması gerektiği gibi yanıma gelmiş, adamın pençesinden kurtarmıştı bedenimi.

"Geri bas." diye tısladı beni kendine çekerken. Kolunun birini belime doladı. Kalbimin atışıyla oynadı hemen. Adamdan kurtuldum derken bu defa Jongin'in pençesine takıldım. Jöle kıvamındaydı o an bedenim, Jongin çekiyordu, gidiyordum. Belime doladığı kolu yüzünden canımdan olacaktım o an. Jongin sık sık dokunmazdı bana. Ben içten içe yanardım teni tenime değsin diye ama dışarıya yansıtmazdım alevlerimi. Ancak alfa kurdu beni koruması gereken birini algıladığında yanaşırdı yanıma, şimdi olduğu gibi. Ben dokunurdum ama ona. Onun bana dokunmadığı kadar dokunmuşluğum vardı Jongin'e. Bazen koltukta uyurdu Jongin, uykusu da çok derindi, şiddetli bir ses duymadığı sürece uyanmazdı. Alfası duyu algılarını uykusunda tamamen kapatıyordu herhalde. Ben de alevimi söndürürdüm o koltukta uyuduğu sırada. Saçlarına dokunurdum ilk, yumuşacıktı hep saçları. Parmaklarım kolaylıkla kayardı saç telleri arasında. Mest olurdum, liseli kızlar gibi kıkırdayasım gelirdi parmaklarımın ucu gıdıklanırken. Burun kemerine dokunurdum bir de, işaret parmağımın ucuyla. Hatta tüm yüzünü severdim parmak ucumla. Elimi gezdirirsem uyanır diye korkardım, ancak parmak uçlarıma kadar sevmeye cesaretim vardı tenini. Haberi yoktu ama o uyurken televizyon ışığının tenine yansıdığı mükemmel bir fotoğrafı vardı telefonumda. Telefonuma hiç bakmadığı için ana ekranımda duruyordu, şüphelenmesin diye de kilit ekranımda başka bir fotoğraf tutuyordum.

Ben ortamın gerginliğinden kopmuş kendi dünyamda salınırken Jongin belimdeki tutuşunu sıkılaştırdı. Beni kendime getiren de o oldu zaten. Sırtımı tanımadığım adamdan tarafa çevirecek şekilde yasladı beni göğsüne. Ani sarsıntıdan dengemi kaybetmemek için omzuna tutundum tek elimle. Diğeriyle üstündeki ceketin cep kısmına yapıştım. Şaşkın bakışlarıma aldırmadı, hiç gözünü ayırmadı heriften.

"Geri bas dedim sana." Göğsünü titrete titrete soluyordu, alfa sesini kullanıyordu adama karşı. Sert ve toktu kelimelerinin tınısı, neredeyse sinirli bir hırlama gibiydi.

"Sakin ol küçük alfa. Sahipsiz kokuyordu, ben de sahipsiz sandım. Yemedim omeganı."

Ön tarafımı kendine yasladığından başımı iyice çevirmek zorunda kaldım arkamda kalan adamı görmek için. Ona baktığımı görünce yüzüne pişkin bir sırıtma yayıldı. Jongin'in parmakları karnımın yanına batarken gerçekten hırladı.

"Gördüğün gibi, sahibi var. Def ol artık." Emindim, artık kesin duyuyordu yüreğimi. Şimdi çıkacaktı yerinden zaten, nasıl duymasındı ki? Bu sefer adamdan korktuğumu bahane edebilirdim hiç değilse.

"Tamam, tamam gidiyorum." dedi. Sırıtması, Jongin'i duyduktan sonra yüzüne daha da yayıldı ama yine de dediğini yapıp ayrıldı yanımızdan. Adam gidene kadar bırakmadı beni patileri. Hatta daha da sıkılaştı. Kurtulmaya çalışsam da beceremedim.

"Jongin. Jongin canımı yakıyorsun. Jongin!" Etraftakilerin dikkatini çekmemek için kısık sesle sızlandım çırpınışlarım arasında.

"Bok vardı alışverişe gidecek zaten. Yayıyorsun kokunu her yere. Dibine girip sürtmediğine şükret sen."

"Bilerek yapıyorum sanki!" dedim belimdeki gevşeyen kolunu itip. Bastırdığı yeri ovuşturdum acıyla. Etimi delip geçecekti resmen parmakları.

"Yanımdan ayrılma."

Kolumu tutup alışveriş arabasıyla kendisinin arasına soktu bedenimi. Kendisini arkamda bıraktığı için başımı çevirip şaşkınca baktım suratına. Evet, Baekhyun'un bilmem kaç kez dediği gibi, Jongin'in koruyucu bir tavrı vardı ama etrafta insanlar varken içini, dışa vurup ağız çatmazdı normalde. Hareketleri yeterli olurdu birisinin geri çekilmesi ya da onun tatmin olması için. Okulda bana ilgisini bariz şekilde bir tek Junseok belli ederdi, o da aptallığından ve takımda olmanın verdiği rahatlıktan dolayıydı tahminen. Belli etmesi de; bakışlarından ve reddetmelerime doyamadığı çıkma tekliflerinden oluşuyordu. Bir zararı olmayan şeylerdi bunlar. Jongin hepsini, üstü kapalı anlattığım olaylar sayesinden biliyordu. Junseok'tan ilk bahsettiğim zaman evdeydik hatta. Hiçbir şey dememiş, omuz silkmiş ve 'Her şeyini gördüm ben onun, seni tatmin edemez zaten.' demişti sadece. Sonraki gün okula gittiğimde Junseok'u, gözünü mor öpücükler süslenmiş halde gördüm. Kimse de bilmiyordu neden olduğunu. Jongin'in 'ben yaptım, benim eserim' gülümsemesini görmesem ben de o bilmeyen taraftan olurdum. İşte o gün başlamıştı aralarındaki bu çekişme. Junseok'un bariz bir şekilde Jongin'e atak yaptığına da bugün tanık olmuştum zaten. Jongin onun harcı değildi normal şartlarda.

Jongin şaşkın bakışlarıma aldırmadı, karnımın kenarlarından kollarını geçirip öyle sürdü alışveriş arabasını. Göğsüyle sırtım arasında anca iki santimlik boşluk vardı.

"Ne yapıyorsun?" Beni himayesine almasında sorun yoktu tamam ama kollarını siper etmesinin bir gereği var mıydı, emin değilim. Bugün yeterince zorlamıştı zaten sınırlarımı. Ben daha onun üstesinden gelemiyordum, ne diye omuzlarıma daha fazla yük bindiriyordu ki? Yakınlığından dolayı yana çevirdiğim başımı önüme dikmiş, put gibi duruyordum. Kaskatı bedenimde hareket eden tek organlarım ayaklarımdı. Göğsü değip varımı yoğumu yerle bir etmesin diye alışveriş arabasına yapışık yürüyordum.

"Alacaklarım bitti, gidelim." dedi umursamazca. Sorularıma net cevap vermesini her defasında beklemek benim aptallığımdı.

"Sen dengesiz herifin tekisin."

"Hakaretlerin konusunda biraz daha yaratıcı olman gerek artık."

"Benim daha alacaklarım bitmedi Jongin, dön de tavuk alalım."

"Alacaklarım ve alacakların bitti Sehun. Sen şimdi arabaya gidip beni bekliyorsun ve sonra eve gidiyoruz, anladın mı?"

Kollarını etrafımdan çektiğinde arabanın anahtarını cebinden çıkarıp bana uzattı. Kasaların olduğu tarafa ilerlemeden önce gitmemi bekledi.

"Alacaklarım bitmedi diyorum, evde bir şey yok yiyecek!"

"Cips yeriz."

"Jongin!"

"Ne var? Ne bağırıyorsun insan içinde?"

"Akşam yemeğinde cips mi yiyeceğiz?"

Tam bana cevap verecekken ağzı açık kaldı bir anda. Kaşları anında çatıldı, burnunu kırıştırdı. Dolgun dudakları ince bir çizgi haline gelince endişeyle etrafıma baktım. Benim algılayamadığım bir tehlike falan mı sezmişti? Duyularım onunkiler kadar güçlü değildi kesinlikle, bir insanınkinden bir iki tık fark edilir derecedeydi algılarım.

"Siktiğimin omega genleri." dedi ağzının içinde. Üstündeki siyah kot ceketini çıkardı hışımla.

"Ceketini çıkar."

"Ne?"

"Ceketini çıkar Sehun."

"Neden tuhaf davranıyorsun sen böyle ya?"

Alfa sesini kullanıyordu konuşurken, itiraz edecek gücüm olsa da bedenimin itaatini engelleyecek gücüm yoktu hırıltılı sesi yüzünden. İstediği gibi ceketimi çıkardığımda kendi kot ceketini giydirdi sinirle.

"Hemen arabaya gidiyorsun."

"Tamam giderim... Gideyim o zaman ben arabaya."

Omuzlarımdan çıkışın olduğu tarafa doğru itti beni. Kokumdu herhalde onu bu kadar sinirlendiren. Çoğalmış mıydı? Çoğalmış sanırım. Çıkışa giderken dönüp dönüp bakıyordum hala aynı yerde duran bedenine. Ben çıkana kadar kaldı orada. Tam da arabanın içine girdiğimde izin verdim omuzlarımın çökmesine. Kahrediyordu beni bu Jongin. Şimdi kokusu sinecekti üstüme, gece yatağıma yattığımda burnumdan gitmeyecekti kokusu. Delirecektim yorganımın altında beni saran düşüncelerden. Beni çökerttiği yere iki şaplak atıp kendime gelmezsem ağlamalı düşlerimin arkası kesilmezdi. Fakat Jongin beni tam yerinden vurmaktan çekinmiyordu, biri bitiyordu, diğeri başlıyordu, acıması da yoktu.

Ne diye böyle davranıp kalbimi tekrar dillendiriyordu, bok vardı sanki beni deli edecek. Haberi bile yoktu oysaki, haberi olsa benden kaçar giderdi kıl yumağı. Bunları düşünüp canımı sıkmak yorgan altında yaptığım bir eylemdi genelde, kimsenin haberi olmazdı, iç sesimle savaşı kazanır sonra bir güzel uyurdum. Bu sefer de vedalaştım iç sesimle. Benim daha yarınlarım vardı önümde. Yarınlarım da dün olacaktı, her şey geçecekti, geçmişe süpürecektim geleceğimi. İleride bu düşündüklerim komik gelecekti, illa ki unutacaktım. Hiçbir şey vazgeçilmez değildi ki sonuçta. Bundan bir sene önce pelüş tavşanımdan asla kopamam gibi geliyordu mesela, sonra bir gün Jongin bana pelüş ayıcık almıştı (aslında Jonginci tayfanın bir üyesi hediye etmiş ama o bana vermişti), unutmuştum onu. Jongin'in yerine başkası gelirse onu da unuturdum, ne var ki yani. Unuturdum işte.

Unutacaktım unutmasına ama buram buram ceketinden yayılan koku beynimi sarsıyordu biraz. Arabanın anahtarını kontağa yerleştirip penceremi yarıya kadar indirdim, buz gibi havayı soludum kurtulmak için. Soğuğun olmasa da arabaya doğru gelen Jongin'in etkisi oldu düşüncelerimden kurtulmam için. Elindeki poşetleri ve ceketimi arka koltuğa bırakıp anca girebildi arabanın içine.

"Giderken pizza alalım, açım diye dadanacaksın sonra başıma."

"Evdeki üstlendiğin tek görev o senin. Ben ne zaman gelip açım dedim ki? Ben uyurken aç olduğunu söyleyip uyandıran kim?"

"Bilmem, kim?"

"Sensin tabii! Uyanmayınca örtümü alıp gidiyorsun!"

"Öyle mi yapıyorum?"

Yüzüne yaydığı aptal sırıtmayı görünce istemeden ben de gülümsedim.

"İçeride yaptığın neydi öyle?" Anında düştü uğruna öleceğim sırıtması. Dudakları tek çizgi haline gelene kadar gerildi. Parmaklarımla çekiştirip tekrar şişkin boyutuna döndürmek istesem de tahminen yaslandığım camı bana öptüreceğini bildiğimden kendime sakladım parmaklarımı. Sinirliydi, bunu sadece gerilen dudakları değil bedeninin yaydığı havadan anlayabiliyordum.

"Bıraksaydım da seni becerse miydi orada?"

"Beni becerecekmiş gibi baksa da beni orada becermesine izin vermezdim zaten Jongin."

"Herif alfaydı. Ona karşı gelebileceğini mi sanıyordun?"

Buna verebilecek bir cevabım yoktu. O da cevap bekliyor gibi durmuyordu zaten, biliyordu haklı olduğunu. Omegalar bunun için yaratılırdı sonuçta, itaat etmek için. Herhangi bir alfa bir başka omegaya alfa sesiyle konuştuğunda bedenimiz tereddüt dahi etmeden itaat etmek zorunda kalırdı. Zayıftım ve bundan nefret ediyordum. Bir alfa ya da beta da olmak istemiyordum, buradan çok uzakta, hayatlarını normal bir şekilde yaşayan insanlar gibi olmak istiyordum. İçimdeki kurdun varlığını reddetmeme bağlıydı her şey, kolay değildi ama. Kendimi bildim bileli bir kurt olarak yetişmiş, kurtların kolları altında büyümüştüm. Kendi benliğimi inkar edip öldüremezdim. Ben, şimdiki ben olmasam Jongin'i tanıyamazdım, şu an yanında olup bakışları altında titreyemezdim.

"Hey, Jongin."

Cevap olarak hafifçe hımladı benden tarafa dönmeden.

"Kokum çok mu belirgin?"

"Çok değil ama gittikçe daha da kokuyorsun."

"Bunun için ilaç kullanmak istemiyorum. Hiçbir şey için ilaç kullanmak istemiyorum."

"Mecbursun Sehun. Yoldan geçen herhangi birinin üstüne atlamasını mı istiyorsun?"

"Hayır, istemiyorum." dedim korkuyla başımı sallayıp. Bunu yaşayan o kadar çok omega vardı ki, her anlatılan hikaye beni daha fazla korkutuyordu. Fakat en korkutucu kısmı kesinlikle bu değildi. Asıl olay omegaların ilk kızışmalarında yaşadıkları o boğuluyormuş gibi hissettikleri ihtiyaçtı. Herkes tıpkı böyle tasvir ediyordu ilk kızışmalarını. Baekhyun'a o dalga ilk çarptığında Kyungsoo yanında yokmuş. Aynen şöyle demişti kızışmadan sonra beni gördüğü ilk an;

"Damarlarıma düğüm atıyorlardı, ciğerlerime bok dolduruyorlardı sanki Sehun. Ölürken yaşıyordum ama nefes alamıyordum."

Tarif ettiği, o zaman hissettiği çaresizlikti. 'Pipim de nefessiz kalmış gibi mosmor olmuştu, en çok onun canı yandı.' diye devam ettiğinde yüzümü buruşturup susturmuştum hemen. Sonra Kyungsoo'nun muhteşem sevişme tekniklerine girince kendimi zor kurtarmıştım kıskacından. Baekhyun'un o anlatışını hatırladıkça geriliyordum.

Ne bahsettikleri o acıyı yaşamak, ne de bir alfadan yardım almak istiyordum ben. Çünkü tenime bir tek Jongin değsin, beni o rahatlatsın istiyordum. Fakat Jongin'in imkansızlığının da farkındaydım. Yani ya bir başkası olacaktı bana dokunan ya da çaresizlik dolu birkaç günü ilaçlarımla baş başa geçirecektim.

"Sana sesleniyorum Sehun!" Jongin'in normalden yüksek çıkan sesiyle kendime geldim. Arabanın sarsıntısı çoktan durmuştu.

"İn artık." dedi başıyla kapıyı işaret edip. Arka koltuktan sırt çantamı ve ceketimi alıp indiğimde o da çıktı benimle birlikte. Bıraktığı poşetleri tek eliyle taşıdı. Küçük bir bip sesiyle kilitledi arabayı. 

Ondan önce koşturup kapıyı açtım içeri girsin diye. Poşetlerle zar zor sığdı kapıdan içeri.

"Maçım başlayacak Sehun, sen yerleştirsene poşetleri." dedi mutfağa ilerlerken. Sanki normalde ben yerleştirmiyordum, her zaman iş yapmamak için bir bahanesi olurdu zaten. Tam o an anladık bir şeylerin eksiliğini. Tanrı beni seviyor dedim, Tanrı beni gerçekten seviyor olmalıydı. Çünkü elektrik yoktu ve bu, Jongin'in maç zevkinin de olmayacağı anlamına geliyordu. Böylece 'Sehun kolam bitti, doldursana!' bağırtılarını da duymayacak, yumuşak yastıklarımı terk etmek zorunda kalmayacaktım.

Jongin "Sikeyim, bu da nerden çıktı şimdi?" diye söylenirken ben içimden kahkahalar atıyordum.

"Eh, bugün yataklara erken giriyoruz demek ki." Sesimden gülümsüyor olduğum bariz belliydi. Göremiyor olsam da Jongin'in kaşlarını çattığını biliyordum.

"Telefondan izlerim bende." dedi. Zar zor seçebiliyordum etraftaki eşyaları, bir yere çarpmamak için duvara tutunarak ilerledim.

"Jongin?" dedim sesi çıkmayınca.

"Ne var?" Koridorun sonundan geldi sesi.

"Alfa genlerine sıçayım, görebiliyorsun değil mi?"

"Ne saçma soru bu Sehun, görüyorum tabii."

Göt gibi kalıyordum her seferinde. Bir omega ve alfa arasındaki farklı algılar her seferinde göt ediyordu beni. Tamam, karanlıkta kör olduğum yoktu ama onun gibi de gece görüşü açık doğmamıştım. Bir tek kurda dönüştüğüm zaman eşit oluyordu gece görüşümüz, insan bedeniyle hep eksik kalıyordu bir tarafım. Yaratılışımdaki bu detaylı zayıflıklara sıçayım dedim odama uflaya puflaya giderken. Jongin lafını sokup çekilmişti odasına çoktan. Yatağım kapının yanında olduğundan kendimi hemen yatağıma, yastıklarımın arasına bıraktım. Daha üstümü çıkarmam ve pijamalarımı giymem gerekiyordu ve benim bu yatağı bırakasım yoktu hiç.

"Sehun, yarın beni saat sekizde uyandır!"

Jongin kendi odasından bağırdığında yorgun olsam bile sinirle çırpındım yatağın içinde. Hizmetçilik hayatımın ne sınırı vardı ne de çalışma koşulları.

-

Bir şeyler titriyordu etrafımda, yatak falan titriyordu sanırım. Bir gürültü duyuyordum bu titremenin ardından. Ne olup bittiğini anlamak için açmaya zorladım gözlerimi. Etraf hala karanlıktı. Kıçımın altında titreyip duran telefonu çıkardım, bildirimlerden önce saate baktım. Gecenin üçüydü resmen.

"Sehun!" Evin dışından geliyordu Baekhyun'un sesi. Başımı iki yana salladım rüyada olup olmadığımı anlamak için, bariz değildim. Baekhyun kapıyı yumrukluyordu bir de sesi yetmiyormuş gibi. Uyumadan önce elektrik kesik olduğundan zar zor giydiğim pijamalarım ayağıma takıla takıla koşturdum dış kapıya.

"Baek? Ne işin var senin burada?" Kapıyı açtığım an kolumun altından sıyrılıp içeri daldı. Gerçekten o mu değil mi diye netliği bozuk gözlerimi ovuşturdum. Düpedüz, minik bedeni ve karmakarışık saçlarıyla oydu.

"Kyungsoo beni evden kovdu. Yarım saattir seni arıyorum Sehun, neden açmıyorsun?"

"Gecenin üçü çünkü, uyuyordum haliyle kusura bakma."

"Kimsem yoktu gidecek." Sesimi çıkarmayıp kollarını ahtapot gibi bana sarmasına izin verdim esnerken. Gidecek bir ton arkadaşı vardı ama bu saatte onu kabul edip yatağını verebilecek tek kişi ben olduğum için bana gelmişti, bilmiyordum sanki ben.

"Lokumum, bana muzlu süt yapsana. Şu an senin elinden muzlu süt içmek istiyorum, çok mutsuzum."

"Ya seni okulda görmek yetiyor bana zaten, neden bir de gecelerimi seninle geçirmek zorundayım ki?"

"Kyungsoo'ya söyle bunu."

Elektrikler ben uyurken gelmiş olmalıydı, odamdan dışarı koştururken hala uyuklar kafada olduğumdan fark edememiştim ışıkların açık olduğunu. Jongin gidip gitmediğinden emin olmak için her odanın ışığıyla oynadığı için holün ve mutfağın ışıkları tamamen açıktı.

Baekhyunla beraber mutfağa girdim, tekmelenmiş köpek gibi sesler çıkara çıkara yanağını koluma sürtüyordu.

"Baekhyun izin ver de yapayım sütünü, hadi bırak kolumu. Of sümüğünü mü sürüyorsun Baekhyun, bırak artık."

"Kyungsoo beni evden kovdu Sehun ya." dedi tekrar. Kolumu en sonunda bırakıp tezgahın üstüne oturdu.

"Ne yaptın yine?"

"Bir şey yapmadım ki! Balkonda sevişelim dedim, o da sitede oturuyoruz, saçmalama Baekhyun dedi. Benim saçmaladığım nerede görülmüş ki? Sonra ben de; olsun, çocuklarının rızkını porno videolarına yatırmamış olurlar işte dedim, kovdu beni."

"Bu gece burada yatamazsın Baekhyun, o iğrenç düşüncelerini istemiyorum evimde."

Baekhyun sızlanıp dururken dolaptan soğuk süt çıkardım, akşamdan kalma yerleştirmediğimiz poşetler ayağıma takılmasın diye ittirdim hepsini bir kenara.

"Sen de mi istemiyorsun beni?" Yüzüne bakmama gerek yoktu dudaklarını büzdüğünü görmek için. Herkeste işe yaradığını düşündüğü klasik acındırma hareketiydi o.

Mikserde süt ve muzu karıştırırken içine biraz da bal ekledim. Muzları özellikle çok eritmiyordum, Baekhyun o pütürlü kıvamı dişlemeyi çok seviyordu. Büyükçe bir bardağa doldurup tezgahta ona doğru ittim. İki eliyle birden hışımla kaptı bardağı. O sütü gözü kapalı, aceleyle içerken ben de tezgahın üstündeki muzları ortadan kaldırdım. Sütü bitince onlara dadanacaktı, sonra 'Sıçamıyorum Sehun, kabız yaptın beni.' diye ağlayacaktı tüm gün.

"Sehun?"

İçeriden Jongin'in sesi geldi bir anda. Baekhyun, onun sesini duyunca korkuyla bana baktı. Yarıladığı bardağı yavaşça kucağına indirdi.

"Buradayım."

"Ne yapıyo- Baekhyun? Ne işin var senin burada? Onca gürültüyü sen mi çıkarıyordun?"

"Aa Jongin. Kusura bakma gerçekten, uykun ağır sanıyordum o yüzden yani..."

Elindeki bardakta kalan sütü bir anda kafasına dikti heyecanlı heyecanlı. Jongin'in sinirlendiğine ilk elden tanık olmuştu Baekhyun seneler önce. Yanında aşırı rahat olmasa da benim sayemde biraz alışmıştı. Yine de şu an tekrar Jongin'i sinirlendirme düşüncesinden korkuyordu kesin. Bir bekçinin köpeği, bir de Jongin korkutuyordu onu zaten. Belimi dürtmesiyle Jongin'e döndüm.

"Ee ben salona geçeyim, siz arkamdan rahat konuşun." Baekhyun oturduğu tezgahtan atlayıp koşturarak çıktı mutfaktan. Gece gece eğleniyordum resmen. Jongin gülen suratıma kaş çatarak baktı.

"Ne işi var bu saatte?"

"Kyungsoo evden kovmuş yine."

"Sen de kov, gece çok horluyor uyuyamıyorum o burada kaldığında."

"Horlamıyor de, beni savun Sehun!" Baekhyun içeriden bağırdı sesini duyurmak için. Zahmet etmesine gerek yoktu, Jongin her türlü duyardı zaten.

Çıkardığım sütün kapağını kapatıp tekrar koydum buzdolabına. Ben lavabodaki bulaşıkları hallederken, Jongin kıçı tezgaha yaslı, kolları göğsünün üstünde bağlı bir şekilde her şeyin sorumlusu benmişim gibi bakıyordu bana. En son annemde görmüştüm ben bu bakışı, babamın ona yıl dönümlerinde aldığı kar küresini çatlatmıştım çünkü. O zaman suçluydum tamam ama bu sefer mağdur olan bendim.

Hem bu bakışları ona benim atmam lazımdı. Sabah lavabonun içine bıraktığı bulaşıkları öylece duruyordu. Benim yıkamam için bırakmıştı kesin.

"Jongin, tabaklarını sudan geçirip, bulaşık makinesine yerleştirmek bu kadar mı zor senin için?"

"Elime yemek artığı değmesini sevmiyorum." dedi omuz silkip.

"Nesin sen ya? Kral dölü falan mısın? Yemek artığı değmesinden nefret ediyormuş. Cipsleri çatalla mı yiyorsun? Saçma bahanelerinden de senden de nefret ediyorum Jongin." Sinirlendiğimi görünce uykulu gözleri bir anda parladı. Bayılırdı beni sinirlendirmeye, sinirden ona bir şeyler fırlatana kadar rahat durmazdı genelde. Şimdi uykulu uykulu uğraşacak hali yoktu, anca bıyık altı sırıtıyordu.

"Hayır, etmiyor!" Baekhyun'un bağrışına 'haklı' dercesine gülümseyip omuzlarını silkti tekrar.

"Sen kapa çeneni!" dedim mutfaktan salona geçerken.

"Oh sonunda çıktın. Uykum var benim Sehun'um, hadi uyuyalım."

"Sen tek başına uyu, Sehun benim odamda uyur."

"Nedeeen? Sehun'a sarılmak istiyorum ben."

"Sehun seninle uyurken kapısını açık bırakıyor, osurup odayı kokutuyorsun diye. Sonra tüm horultunu duyuyorum. Kesinlikle Sehun ile uyumuyorsun." Baekhyun bir şey söyleyeceği sırada elini kaldırıp sözünü kesti. "Ve hayır salonda da uyumuyorsun, kapısı kapanan bir yerde uyumayı kabul ediyorsan kal, yoksa evine git."

"Jongin çok kötüsün." dedi ayaklarını sürükleye sürükleye odama ilerlerken. Son kez benden tarafa hüzünle baktı.

"Ben de ayıcığına sarılırım, olur mu Sehun?"

"Ayıcık olmaz! Tavşanıma sarıl."

"Bu ne ya? Hadi Jongin beni kıskandığı için benden nefret ediyor da sana ne oluyor? Ayıcığın benden değerli mi?"

"Evet." dedim tereddüt bile etmeden. Kapısının önünde durduğu odama koşturup şifonyerin üstünde duran ayıcığımı aldım. Sarılma desem bile orada olduğu sürece sarılırdı, zerre güvenim yoktu ona.

"Parçalayacağım o ayıcığı bir gün, bana kalacaksın sadece!"

Odama girip kapıyı da ikimizin suratına kapattı. Benim odamın kapısını, benim suratıma çarptı.

"Sevişememişler, ondan." dedim Jongin'e dönüp. Odasına girerken arkasından onu takip ettim. Benimle kalacak demişti ama tahminen örtü ve yastık verip salona postalayacaktı beni.

"Sen benim yatağımda yat, ben yerde yatarım." Odasının dağınıklığına bakıp iç geçirmekle meşgul olduğumdan cümlesinin yarısında yakaladım onu.

"Ne?"

"Neyini anlamadın?"

"Hayır, beni gerçekten yatağında mı yatıracaksın? Ne oldu bu omega olduğunu unutuyorsun lafına?"

"Salonda uyuduğunu anlarsa yanına gelir şimdi. Yat işte burada."

"Jongin, o da omega, biliyorsun değil mi?"

"Olabilir ama kokusu çok yoğun, beraber uyuduğunuzda üstüne siniyor hep, günlerce çıkmıyor. Sevmiyorum Baekhyun'un kokusunu."

"Yani ciddi ciddi yatağında yatıracaksın beni? Ve sen yerde yatacaksın? Jongin sen hayatın boyunca hiç yerde yattın mı?"

"Yerde değil ama kum üstünde yattım."

"Kum mu? Sahil yok ki burada. Neredeki kumun üstünde yattın?"

Bana bıraktığı yatağına uzanırken o dolabının en üst rafından yastık ve yorgan çıkardı. Yanımdaki ince örtüsünü kedine aldı, yorganı ise üstüme bıraktı. Ayıcığımı kollarımın arasına alıp girdim yorganın altına.

"Sana ne Sehun, bilip ne yapacaksın?"

Sessiz kaldım o böyle deyince. Sahile kimle gitmişti de bir de orada sabahlamıştı? Hatta belki de günlerce kalmıştı. Jongin yatağının yanındaki boşluğa yatıp yüzünü benden tarafa döndü. Yatağı alçakta olduğu için en fazla on santim yukarıdan bakıyordum gözlerine. Lise zamanında yiyip de anlatmadığı ne boklar vardı kim bilir.

Uzandığım yatağında biraz daha uç tarafa doğru kaydım, yanağımı tam onun hizasında gelecek şekilde yatağın kenarına yasladım. Ayıcığımı da göğsümün altında bıraktım.

"Lisede sınıfça kampa gitmiştik, o zaman uyudum kum üstünde." Sessizliğime dayanamayıp cevap vermişti muhtemelen.

"Kolun nasıl oldu?" dedim konuyu değiştirip. Kumda yatışını dinlemek istemedim o an. Özellikle lisedeki deniz kenarında gerçekleşen kamp maceralarına gönlüm toktu benim. O kumlar kim bilir kimlerin nerelerine giriyordu da çıkarmakta zorlanıyorlardı... Jongin'i bir başkasıyla, kumların arasında hayal etmeye başlamadan önce silkeledim kendimi.

"Çok oldu geçeli. Bir şeyi kalmadı."

"Yarın da idmanın var mı?"

"Bugün demek istiyorsun sanırım. Yok."

Ellerini başının altına alıp tavanı izlemeye başladı. Ben de sesimi çıkarmadan onu izledim. Yastığına ve bileğine düşen saçlarını okşamak için parmaklarım sızladı. Onun yerine ayıcığımın kulaklarını sevdim iç çeke çeke. Yumuşak saçlarının yerini tutamazdı ama çaresizliğin had safhasında beni bir nebze idare ederdi.

"Saçlarını ne zaman boyatacaksın?" Benim yapmak istediğimi yaptı, sorumla kendi parmaklarını, pembeye çalan saçlarından geçirdi. Boyayalı uzun zaman olduğundan akmıştı pembesinin yoğun kısmı.

"Bilmem. Ne renk yapacağıma karar vermedim."

Dayanamadım, o saçlarını güzel güzel okşarken hakim olamadım ellerimin sızısına. Kolumu uzatıp saç uçlarına dokundum nazikçe. Şaşırmadı ya da geri çekilmedi. Fakat kendi parmaklarını çıkardı saçlarından. Yastığında biraz daha kayıp yataktan tarafa yanaştı.

"Sence ne renk yapayım?"

"Kahverengi. Kahverengi sana yakışır."

"Tamam, kahverengi yaparım o zaman." dedi. Saçlarını okşamaya devam ettim, gözlerini kapattı. 

"Baekhyun'un horultusu senin odandan duyulmuyormuş aslında. Hem duyulsa bile senin süper güçlerin yok muydu? Kapatamıyor musun kulaklarını ona?"

"Kokusunu salıyor diyorum üstüne."

"Yani?"

"Çok dokunuyor sana."

"Yani?"

"Sehun, okulu mu bıraksan? Bak okumak sana iyi gelmiyor işte, zorlamasan mı?"

"Bana aptal diyemezsin!"

"Bağırmasana gece gece."

"Bana aptal diyemezsin." Fısıltıyla söyledim bu sefer. Ellerimi saçlarından çekip tekrar ayıcığımın başına yerleştirdim. Gözleri elimin hareketlerini takip etti.

Derin bir nefes verdi ama cevapsız bıraktı beni. Tekrar kapattı gözlerini. Anladım ki konuşmamız burada bitmişti.

"İyi geceler patiayak." dedim gülümseyerek.

"Şöyle seslenme bana diye kaç kere dedim Sehun?"

"Ama ben seviyorum."

"Fantastik filmlerinin kahramanı değilim ki ben, patiayak ne?"

"Kıl yumağı dediğimde de kızıyorsun ama." Tek gözünü açıp yüzüme baktı.

"Somurtma."

"Somurtmuyorum."

"Dudak büzüyorsun."

"Büzmüyorum."

İç çekti, tahminen daha fazla uzatmak istemedi. Çenesiyle sarındığım ayıcığı işaret itti. "Ona ne diyorsun peki?"

"Conini."

"Ne?" dedi şaşkınlıkla. Bilmediğimi sanıyordu sanırım.

"Bir ara Chanyeol'ün sana öyle seslendiğini duydum, çok hoşuma gitti." Ayıcığı yüzüme doğru çıkardım net görsün diye. "Hem onu, bana sen verdiğin için ismi seni anımsatsın istedim."

Aklıma gelen şeyle dirseklerimin üzerinde heyecanla yükselip kendimi yataktan biraz daha sarkıttım.

"Telefonumda da öyle kayıtlısın biliyor musun? Yanına da ayıcık emojisi koydum hatta."

Ben laf söyler diye beklerken tıslayarak gülüp 'seninle ne yapacağım ben?' dercesine başını iki yana salladı. Ben de güldüm onunla beraber.

"Uyu artık, hadi."

"Tamam, uyuyorum."

Sol omzunun üzerine yatıp bedenini benden tarafa çevirdi. Gözleri kapalıydı, bu yüzden onu izlemeyi fırsat bildim. Dedim ya, benim düşüncelerim yorgan altında vururdu beni. Akın akın doluşurlardı tek saniyelik zaman diliminde. Jongin'i izlerken sadece düşüncelerim değil, hislerim de vurdu kıyıma. Şu an o tatlı burnuna parmak bastırmak istiyordum deli gibi. Yanaklarında da dudaklarım gezse ne güzel olurdu. Kolları o ara sarsaydı beni, kokum, kokusu olsaydı. Saçlarımız birbirine karışacak kadar yakınında uzansaydım mesela. Öpücük faslını boynuna sokularak kapatırdım. Hayallerim, gerçekliği fark edince derin bir iç çektirdi bana.

"Jongin." Hala fısıltıyla konuşuyordum.

"Efendim?"

"Uyudun mu?"

"Uyudum."

"Jongin."

"Söyle Sehun."

"İkimiz de başka birini bulduğumuzda..." Aslında burada 'sen başka birini bulduğunda' demek istemiştim. "...arkadaşlığımız biter mi sence?"

"Bu nereden çıktı gece gece?"

"Bilmiyorum, sadece aklıma geldi." Aklımdan çıkmıyordu.

"Öyle bir şey olmayacak."

"Olmayacak mı?"

"Sehun, Conini'yi elinden almadan önce uyu!"

"Ne kızıyorsun ki hemen? Soru da sorulmuyor sana." Ayıcığın göğsüne avcumu koydum, alamayacağından emin oldum. "Hem Conini beni bırakmaz."

Uzun bir nefes verdi sıkıntıyla. Bir şey demeden diğer tarafına döndü. Göremiyordum artık yüzünü. İleride de böyle sırtını dönerdi işte bana. Çok basitti çünkü, bir hareketine bakıyordu. Bana izleyecek omuzları kalıyordu bir tek. Uzanıp dokunamıyordum, uzağımdaydı artık. Uyku beni yamacına çağırsa da bekledim onun uyumasını. Nefesleri düzene girdiğinde elimdeki ayıcığı alıp başının yanına koydum. Ben ona her şeyi verirdim zaten, elimden zorla almasına gerek yoktu ki. Kendimi iyice yataktan sallandırıp son kez saçlarına dokundum.

"Ama sen beni bırakırsın." dedim fısıltıyla.

Mutluluğum olan herifin yanında, kokusu sinmiş yastıktan nefes alarak hayatımın en huzursuz uykusuna daldım.


	2. Sex on Fire

"Baekhyun, omegalar kızışma dönemine girdiğinde alfalar yaydıkları kokulara karşı koyamazdı, değil mi?"

"İlkokuldan beri bu öğretiliyor sana Sehun. Kyungsoo'yu nasıl yatağa attım sanıyorsun? Kokumu kullanarak tabii ki."

Geri zekalı değildim, kendimi bildim bileli okulda bunun dersinin verildiğini biliyordum. Ailemin neredeyse her gün kızışma dönemiyle ilgili öğütler vermelerini dinliyordum lise çağımdan beri. Sadece anlamıyordum, anlamadığım için anlam vermeye çalışıyordum kafamda kurup büyüttüğüm düşüncelere.

"O halde neden... Neden Jongin kokumdan hiç etkilenmiyor?"

Elinde oynayıp durduğu kalemi çimlerin üstündeki çantasının içine bıraktı bana dönmeden önce. Dirseğini sağ bacağına yaslayıp avuç içiyle çenesini destekledi.

"Çünkü Jongin alfasını çok iyi evcilleştirmiş. Tüm alfalardan daha dirençli bu konularda. Geçen seneki olayı hatırlamıyor musun? Onun yerinde başka alfa olsa, hatta beta olsa her şey çok farklı olurdu."

Değindiği olay, geçen sene okulun ilk döneminin vize haftasında gerçekleşmişti. Kızışma dönemine girdiği halde okula gelmek zorunda kalırdı çoğu omega çünkü hocalara mazeret olarak 'kızışma dönemine girdiğim için sınava gelemedim' diyemezdiniz. Bu dönemler için ilaçlar vardı sonuçta. Her gün kullanımı sakıncalı olsa da birkaç saat üstesinden gelmenizi sağlıyorlardı. Ve ne bu ilaçları alan, ne de okuldan uzak kalan bir omega tam sınava yarım saat kala tuvaletin birinde girmişti o kızışma dönemine. Yanında Jongin ile beraber. Baekhyun'un dediği gibi, Jongin'in kudretli algı kapama zımbırtısı olmasa şimdiye çoktan başka birisini damgalamıştı muhtemelen. Fakat Jongin kendine hakim olmuş, hatta omegayı okuldan çıkarıp evine götürmüştü. Bu olay bir dönem boyunca meşgul etmişti okulu. Haliyle benim pabucum dama atılmıştı. Ünlü biri olsa manşetlere 'Yüce alfa Jongin, eşini mi buldu?' başlığıyla konu olurdu.

"Ne yapıyorsun öyle Sehun? Neden kendini kokluyorsun?"

"Kötü kokuyorum kesin. Başka açıklama bulamıyorum Baek."

Anlamaz gözlerle baksa da saçma bulduğu davranışıma çok aldırmayıp parmaklarıyla yanaklarımı sıkıştırdı.

"Beynini yedin sanırım. Çimleri kanımla sulamayacağını bilsem yanaklarını ısırırdım, böğürtlenli kek gibi kokuyorsun çünkü."

Ama Jongin, böğürtlenli keki sevmezdi ki hiç. Böğürtleni sevmezdi hatta. Belki de bu yüzden etkilemiyordu kokum onu. Jongin'i elde etmek adına hiçbir şansım, özelliğim yoktu resmen. Baekhyun'un binlerce kez bahsettiği Kyungsoo'yu baştan çıkarma yöntemi bende kesinlikle işe yaramazdı. Jongin ile aynı yatakta olmamızın tek yolu onu yatağa bağlamamdı.

"Neden böğürtlen ya? Bak sen ne güzel hindistan cevizi kokuyorsun, ben neden böğürtlen?"

"Değil mi? Bence de çok güzel kokuyorum. Ama sen fazla üzülme lokumum, senin kokunu da en az benim kadar seven biri olur elbet."

"Jongin iki gündür kaçıyor benden. Kesin ona leş gibi kokuyorum. Hiç sevmez böğürtleni o."

"Benden de kaçıyor, osuruk kokuyormuşum."

Cümlesi biter bitmez bir şey hatırlamış gibi ellerini birbirine çırpıp bana yapışık olan bedenini bacaklarımın arasına attı. Bulduğum rahat pozisyonu zorla bozmuştu resmen. Üstümdeki, geçen Jongin'in bana giydirdiği kot ceketi çimlere değdirmemeye çalışıp hafifçe doğruldum. Jongin'in kendisinden alamadığım kokusunu onun kıyafetlerini giyerek edinmeye çalışıyordum ben de ve iki gündür çıkarmamıştım ceketi. Geri vermeye de niyetim yoktu. Kokusu geçerse, biraz giysin diye geri verir, sonra tekrar alırdım.

"Şimdi hatırladım bak! Dedikodu var!"

Dedikodusu olmayan bir gün biraz lükse giriyordu benim için. Baekhyun'da her gün birinden bahsedebilecek bir olay, olayla ilgili detaylı bilgi bulunurdu. Okulun yarısını daha yüzlerini görmeden tanıyordum Baekhyun'un ağzı yüzünden. Kız, erkek fark etmezdi, sevsin ya da sevmesin her türlü dedikodu dilindeydi. Kimden, nereden öğreniyordu bilmiyorum ama o arkadaşlarıyla yüz göz olmadığımdan sormuyordum çıbanın başının kimler olduğunu. Telefonda bu dedikoducu tayfayla bir grubu vardı, hiç susmuyordu bildirimleri. Sinir olduğumu bildiğinden benimleyken sessize alıp ilgilenmezdi telefonuyla. Sadece Kyungsoo mesaj attığında bakardı. Ve evet, bizde kaldığı gecenin sabahında Kyungsoo gelmiş, Baekhyun'u kulağından tutup götürmüştü evine. Balkonda sevişmişler sonra da, Baekhyun sevişmelerinin gereksiz detaylarını ve komşularına nasıl yakalandıklarını anlattığı uzun bir snap atmıştı çünkü.

"Bu sefer kimi çekiştiriyoruz?" dedim çokta umurumda olmadığını belli eder bir sesle.

"Jongin!"

"Ne olmuş Jongin'e?"

Jongin'in dedikodusu benim sayemde dönerdi genelde, Baekhyun'a direkt olarak Jongin'den bilgi akışı gitmezdi, bir tek ev ortamındaki hallerini iyi bilirdi. Bazen Chanyeol'den bir şeyler öğrenirdi ama genel olarak ben ne anlattıysam onu bilirdi. Neyse ki benden aldıklarını başkasına satmazdı. Çünkü dediği gibi, kanıyla sulardım oturduğu çimleri. Jongin kendi hakkında bir şey duysa anında anlardı o lafın benden çıktığını.

"Soojung'u biliyorsun, birkaç gün önce kutlamış doğum gününü. Ve bil bakalım kaç yaşına girmiş? Evet, doğru bildin, 21."

"Bekle, hangi Soojung?"

"Jongin'in Soojung işte Sehun. Jongin kızışma döneminde ona yardım edecekmiş diye duydum. Soojung her yerde gururla bahsediyor bundan."

"Neden... Neden Jongin ona yardım etsin ki? Hiç karşılık vermiyordu şu ana kadar..."

"Bilmiyorum, onun da işine geliyordur. Hem ne diye bana soruyorsun? Onunla çocukluk arkadaşı olan ben miyim? Senin benden daha iyi bilmen gerekiyor."

Benim Junseok'um varsa, Jongin'in de Soojung'u vardı. Aslında Jongin'in nice omega ve betası vardı peşinde takılan fakat Soojung en utanmazı, en özgüvenlisi ve en cesaretlisiydi. Soojung çekinmezdi Jongin'in yanına gitmeye. Yeter ki bahanesi olsundu, hemen yanında biterdi. Sevgisini belli etmek de onun için zor değildi, kolaylıkla herkesin içinde dillendirirdi. Yine de Jongin şu ana kadar hiç aklının köşesine takmış gibi görünmüyordu onu. Şu ana kadar... Jongin heveslik iş yapan biri değildi ki taksın onu aklının köşesine. Zevk için girmezdi böyle arayışlara, zevkine göre hareket etmezdi, mantık insanıydı Jongin. Soojung'a yar olmak yapacağı en mantıklı tercih olurdu gerçi. Onun bulunduğu sınıfa uygun biriydi Soojung. Tanınmış ailesi, şehirlere yayılmış mobilya mağazaları vardı. Jongin de bilirdi bunların hepsini yine de göz çevirip bakmazdı ondan tarafa. Haz etmezdi hatta ondan. Soojung'un ona verdiği çikolataları eve getirip bana yedirirdi. Tıpkı diğerlerine yaptığı gibi, ondan gelen hediyeleri evin bir köşesine tozlanması için atardı servet değerinde olmasını umursamadan. Ancak Soojung kadar dişiliğini iyi kullanabilen biri yoktu Jongin'in etrafında. Kanım kıskançlıktan kaynamıyor olsa, ona saygı duyduğumu bile itiraf ederdim.

"Nereden duydun bunu?" dedim en sonunda. Şu an ihtiyacım olan inanmamak için tutunabileceğim herhangi bir daldı.

"Soojung bahsediyormuş dedim ya."

"Bahsettiği de dedikodu olabilir ama, değil mi?"

"Sanmıyorum."

Ben de sanmıyordum. Herkes, Soojung'un tek taraflı aşkını bildiğinden dedikoduları dönmezdi normalde. Jongin'in katiyen pas vermediğini bilirdi izleyip, gören. Yani ikisi arasındaki olayın gerçeklik payı %50'nin üzerinde değilse böyle büyük yankı uyandıracak dedikodular olmazdı. Özellikle Jongin hakkındaysa. Jongin ve benimle alakalı dedikodular katlanıp artıyordu, evet. Çünkü ortada bir şey vardı, ortada ben vardım, benim hislerim vardı. Ateş olan yerden tütüyordu duman yani. Jongin'in, Soojung ile böyle bir alakası yoktu ki bu derece sarsıntılı dedikoduları çıksın. Demek ki olmuştu bir şeyler, yanan ateşleri vardı onların da. Ve yine belki, iki gündür benden kaçmasının nedeni de buydu.

Baekhyun konuşmaya devam ediyordu ben avuç içlerimdeki çizgilere daldığımda. Jongin'in karşısına çıkıp çat diye sorana kadar bir yerlere, işime gelen sonuca bağlamak isteyecektim bu dalına tutunmaya çalıştığım umudu. Halbuki, umut dallarımın çıkıntıları, kalbime batıyordu tek tek. Çaresiz bir arayışa girecektim. Gözlerime bakarak doğru olduğunu söylese ne yapacaktım peki? Tebrik mi edecektim ben de gözlerine bakıp? Cesaretim var mıydı? Yoktu bildiğim kadarıyla cesaretim falan. Yıllardır kıyısına yanaşamadığım herifin bir anda yanına gidip hesap soramazdım zaten. Biliyordum ama, o giderken arkasından bakacağımı hep biliyordum. Bu düşünceler yüzünden kan toplamamış mıydı gözlerim? Haberi yoktu ama yine tekmeliyordu umutlarımı Jongin.

Sonra bir şey oldu. Tam o an oldu hatta. Çekip alındım sarındığım düşüncelerimden. Fakültenin bahçesindeki tüm insanlarla aynı anda gördük olan şeyi. Muhtemelen idmanı yeni biten Jongin, sahadan ıslak saçlarını elleriyle savura savura çıkıyordu. İçimi kaplayan hüznüm olmasa ben de etrafımdaki insanlar gibi iç çekerdim bu görüntüye. O an düşündüğüm tek şey, olma ihtimalini sıfırın altında tuttuğum Soojung meselesiydi. Aramızda uzun bir mesafe de olsa, varlığımı hissetmiş gibi gözlerimiz kesişti. Yüzünde hiçbir mimik oynamadı, fakültenin içine doğru ilerledi gözler üstümdeyken. Tam fırsatı dedim, şimdi gidip sorayım yanında kimse yokken dedim. Fakat ben kıçımı daha yerden kaldıramadan Soojung koşa koşa geldi yanına. Elinde bir şey vardı. Jongin'e uzandı elindeki şeyle. Benim ancak parmak uçlarımla dokunabildiğim ipek saçları, elindeki küçük havluyla kurulamaya başladı. Tek haneli bir oktavda yandı canım buna. Ama çift hanelere çıkması uzun sürmedi. Jongin geri çekilmedi dokunuşundan, izin verdi saçlarını onun kurulamasına. Gözleri, Soojung yanına gelir gelmez bendeki odağını kaybetmişti zaten. Soojung yüzündeki kocaman sırıtmayı bozmadan bir şeyler anlatıyordu Jongin'in gözlerinin içine bakıp. Bir kere daha yandı canım. Cesaretliydi işte Soojung. Ben Jongin'e bu denli yakın olma fırsatını yakalasam dahi gözlerinin içine bakamazdım, buhar olur, nefesine karışırdım. Soojung benim olamadığım her şeydi. Soojung, asla benim olamayacak her şeye sahipti. Jongin ile gözlerimiz tekrar buluştu ben canım acımla boğuşurken. Bir iki kere gözlerim kapansa düşecekti yaşlarım ama o bana bakınca silkelendim. Hüznümü yansıttığından emin olduğum suratımın şeklini bozup hafifçe gülümsedim. Karşılık vermeyeceğini bildiğimden hemen önüme eğdim bakışlarımı.

"Biliyordum dedikodu olmadığını. Doğruymuş gerçekten."

"Doğruymuş." dedim sadece.

Doğruymuş diye tekrarladım içimden. Sormama gerek kalmamıştı neyse ki. Benim Jongin üzerinden bir umudum olmamıştı hiç ama hep ona ait olarak kalacak şeylerin olacağı konusunda umutluydum. Jongin dendiğinde burnumun sızlamasını sağlayan koku artık sadece onun kokusu olmayacaktı. Kokusunu başkasıyla paylaşacaktı, ancak kıyafetlerini giydiğimde sahip olduğum kokusu başkasını saracaktı. En sarsıcısı buydu belki de. Telefon kılıfıma bakarken aptal gibi sırıtamayacaktım mesela. Mutluysam, mutsuzluğum olacaktı onu görmek. Neyse dedim, Conini var, bırakmaz o beni nasıl olsa. Bu düşünceye başımı salladım, evet arada Conini'yi Jongin ile yatırırdım, iyice sinerdi kokusu, sonra ona sarılırdım. Hem kıyafetleri de vardı. Yetinirdim bunlarla, ne olacaktı ki sanki?

"Bak artık Jongin bile atağa geçmiş, o da farkında gereksinimlerinin. Günler boyunca acı çekmeyi neden tercih ediyorsun anlamıyorum. İlla çiftleşmek zorunda değilsin çöreğim, sana yardım edecek birini bulsan yeter."

Söylemesi çok basitti dile. Baekhyun'u tanıdığımdan beri hayatında Kyungsoo vardı, basit geliyordu tabii ona. Sonra düşündüm, dedim ki bu sadece bana zor geliyor herhalde. Herkesin basitleştirdiği bir şeyi neden zorlaştırıyordum ki zaten? Kaç kişi kurt eşine karşılıklı sevgiyle sahip olabilmişti ki ben bir beklentiye giriyordum? Herkesin hayatı aynı olmak zorunda değildi, bu dünyaya benim gibileri de lazımdı. Jongin bile basite indirgemiş, kendi eliyle çiziyordu yolunu ve yan koltuğunda bana ihtiyacı yoktu.

"Tamam." dedim Baekhyun'a bakıp.

"Ne?"

"Tamam, bulalım birini."

"Ciddi misin sen?"

"Evet, çok ciddiyim."

"Tanrım! Düşünsene minik minik Sehuncuklarım olacak!"

"Saçmalama Baek, çiftleşmene gerek yok diyordun az önce, ne minik Sehuncuğu?"

"Ama bebeğim, hazır sevişmişken onu da aradan çıkarıverin işte ne olacak?"

"Daha kiminle olacağıma bile karar vermedik!"

"Soru mu bu da? Tabii ki Chanyeol!"

"Neden sürekli beni Chanyeol'e satmaya çalışıyorsun sen?"

"Senden uzununu bulmak zor, ne yapayım? Bir yetmişlik alfa mı istiyorsun kendine? Hem sana nazik davranabilecek tek kişi Chanyeol. Herhangi biriyle olmanı istemiyorum çöreğim, ilk defa yaşayacağın bir şeyin olabildiğince güzel geçmesini istiyorum senin için."

Aynı şeyleri ben de kendim için istiyordum. Baekhyun, çaremi Chanyeol'de buluyordu fakat Chanyeol de koynuna almalık biri olarak görmüyordu bence beni. Chanyeol benden önce Jongin ile arkadaş olduğundandı belki de. Jongin'in beni tanıştırdığı tek arkadaşıydı Chanyeol. Hatta evimize girip bizimle vakit geçiren tek kişiydi. Jongin asla evimizde bir yabancının kokusunu istemezdi çünkü. Baekhyun'un gelmesinden de bu yüzden hoşnutsuzdu, osuruğu ve horlaması onun bahanesiydi. Kyungsoo ise yılda bir kere geldiğinden pek sesini çıkarmazdı ona.

"Soracağım." dedim bacaklarımın arasındaki küçük bedenini öne itip. Sızlansa da izin verdi kalkmama.

"Nereye? Dersin başlamasına daha var."

"Eve gideceğim."

"Hani soracaktın?"

"Soracağım zaten ama bunu okulda yapacak değilim Baek."

Cevabını beklemeden çimlerin üzerine bıraktığım sırt çantamı alıp hızla ayrıldım yanından. Bu kararıma kendim de mutlu değildim ama artık bir şeyler için cesaretlenip, karar verdiğim şeyi gerçekleştirmek istiyordum. Jongin yapabiliyorsa ben de yapabilirdim. Yapmak istiyordum. Ve bunu tam şu an yapmazsam vazgeçeceğimi biliyordum. Bir gece yorgan altında geçireceğim düşüncelere bakardı vazgeçişim. Bu yüzden ya şimdiydi ya da hiç.

"Yavru köpekçikler istiyorum ben!" dedi arkamdan bağırarak. Etraftaki yüzler bana dönünce utançla kızardım. Dönüp cevap vermedim bile bana dediği belli olmasın diye. Çaktırmamaya çalışıp Jongin'in durduğu tarafı kontrol ettim, gözleri zaten benim üstümdeydi. Bakışlarımız buluşunca hemen önüme çevirdim başımı. Kendimi ondan kaçırıyordum, bilmesini istemiyordum aslında. Ona ihanet ediyormuş gibi hissediyordum, halbuki aramızda bunu ihanet olarak düşünebileceğim bir bağ yoktu. Jongin ile sevişmiyorduk ki biz, başkasıyla yatacak olma durumum ihanet sayılsın.

Arka cebimdeki telefonu çıkarıp sabah Jongin'in attığı mesajı açtım. Kaçta çıkacağımı soruyordu kısaca. İki gündür beni görmezden gelse bile okula o getirip götürüyordu. Arabada çıtımız çıkmadan ilerliyorduk, ben de stresten put gibi oturuyordum. Anlamsız hareketler sergiliyordu her zamanki gibi. Konuşmak nedense zor geliyordu ama yine de vazgeçmiyordu koruyucu tavrından. Artık Soojung'u korurdu. Bu düşünce beni olduğum yere yapıştıracak kadar güçlüydü maalesef ki. Bana yaptıklarının aynısını Soojung'a yaparken ki hali canlandı gözlerimin önünde. Bir başkasından koruyacaktı onu. Belki de okulda bile sürekli yanında onu gezdirecekti. Evimize alacaktı. Evimiz bile biz gibi kokmayacaktı. Onun gözlerinin kahvesinde ben yoktum evet ama şimdi bir başkasını görecektim belki de.

Mesajına hızlıca 'evde biraz işim var, ben erken gidiyorum.' cevabını verip gelen kutusuna geri döndüm. Günler önceden kalma Chanyeol'ün mesajını açtım.

_Bize gelebilir misin?_

Evin yakınındaki markete uğradım Chanyeol'den cevap beklerken. Tahminen bu konuşma için ihtiyacım olan tek şeyi aldım. İçkilere karşı baskın bir sevgim yoktu, olsa da içsek diye düşünmezdim pek ama olursa da hayır demezdim. İlk defa böyle bir amaç uğruna kullanacaktım alkolün nahoş etkisini. Elimde dopdolu iki büyük poşetle çıktım marketten. Telefon cebimde titrediğinde sol elimdeki poşeti de diğer elime geçirdim.

_Gelirim, evde misin?_

_Evdeyim._

_Ya Jongin?_

_Son gördüğümde okuldaydı._

Daha mesajın başındayken düştü Jongin ve Soojung'un görüntüsü zihnime. En kötü kabuslarımda bile yoktu böyle bir sahne. Benim en kötü kabuslarım genelde Jongin'in çirkin laflarla beni reddetmesi oluyordu. Sonuç olarak aynı kapıya çıkıyordu ama acının değeri farklıydı işte.

_Tamam, görürsem ona da haber veririm._

Dudaklarımı ısırdım saçma bir cevap vermemek için. Verme haber falan, gelmesin, istemiyorum onu, demek istiyordum.

_Peki. Ne zaman burada olursun?_

_Dersin bitmesine az kaldı. Yarım saate gelirim yanına._

_Bekliyorum._

Tam o an Jongin'in mesajı göründü yukarıdan. Yeni mesajını görünce ister istemez kaşlarım çatıldı.

_Neden beni beklemiyorsun? İki odalı evde ne işin olacak Sehun? Bulunduğun durumun farkında değil misin yoksa farkında değilmişcilik oynamayı mı seviyorsun?_

Deli gibi cevap vermek istiyordum, ağzıma gelemeyeni parmaklarım dillendirsin istiyordum. Ama yapmadım. Bu ruh halinde ne kadar saçma bir insana dönüştüğümü bildiğimden yine dillendiremediğim şeyler içimde kaldı kendimi yiyip bitirmem için. Öylece cevapsız bıraktım onu. 

 

-

 

"Bira ister misin?" dedim Chanyeol televizyonun karşısına koyduğumuz ikili koltuğa otururken. Çok bir seçeneği yoktu zaten, sadece iki kişi yaşadığımız için bir tane ikili koltuk iki tane de tekli koltuk almıştık salona.

"Olur, yardım edeyim sana."

Mutfakla birleşikti salonumuz, haliyle çok bir taşıma işi gerektirmiyordu ama itiraz etmedim. Ben dolaptan biraları çıkarırken Chanyeol artık yerini ezberlediği, cipslerin konulduğu dolaba yöneldi.

"Jongin'i gördüm gelirken ama onun bir dersi daha varmış, anca gelir yani."

Başımı salladım cevap olarak. Jongin, Chanyeol gelmeden iki dakika önce mesaj atmıştı zaten bana. Ona cevap vermemiş olmamı takmamış, Chanyeol'ü çağırdığımı öğrenince amacımı sorgulayan ve içinde irili ufaklı hakaretlerin olduğu bir mesaj yollamayı uygun görmüştü. O mesajına da cevap vermedim. Telefonu sessize alıp odamda bıraktım hatta. Amacım onu endişelendirmek değildi, sadece mesajlaşma yoluyla çıkarmak istediği kavgayı yürütecek gücüm yoktu. Soojung meselesini unutabilmem gerekiyordu tekrar onunla normal bir şekilde konuşabilmek için. Ya da kendimi unutacaktım. Ve ben ikinci seçeneğin izinde gidiyordum. Çünkü benim kurdum yeni açılmış yaradan onun gibi kolayca kurtulamıyordu. Açtığı yaranın acısını uzun bir süre çekeceğimi biliyordum. Bu yüzden Jongin isimli umutsuzluğumun peşinde koşturmak yerine kendime bir umut yaratıyordum, bunu istiyordum.

Chanyeol tekrar aynı koltuğa oturduğunda ben de sol tarafında kalan tekli koltuğa oturdum. Elimi ayağımı koyacak yerim yoktu sanki. Bakışlarımı da koyamıyordum onun üstüne. Elimdeki biraya sıkı sıkı tutundum. Gözlerimi biranın yuvarlak ucundan ayırmadım. Bana sorarcasına baktığını biliyordum ama önce topladığım cesaretimi dillendirebileceğim anı beklemesi gerekiyordu.

"Dersler nasıl gidiyor?" dedi en sonunda.

"Güzel gidiyor. Okulun ineklerinden birine sorulacak soru değil ama bu."

Söylediğime hafifçe gülümsedi. Onun da üstünde bir gerginlik vardı ya da benim gerginliğim ona yansıyordu.

"Haklısın, sormam hataydı."

Bir sessizlik daha yaşandı aramızda. Normal şartlarda Chanyeol ile şimdiye saçma sapan şeylerden bahsedip gülmemiz gerekiyordu ama aradaki o huzuru bozan benim huzursuzluğumdu. Biradan iki büyük yudum aldım hızlıca.

"İlaçlarını almıyor musun?" dedi bir anda.

"Hayır, almak istemiyorum."

"Kokun... Çok yoğun. Okula gitmeyi kessen iyi olacak."

"Biliyorum, gitmeyeceğim zaten." Cevap vermesini beklemeden şaşkın bakışlarının altında biranın geri kalanını da zorla bitirdim. Geğirme vakası yaşamadan önce ayaklandım rahatsızlığımı bozup. Chanyeol daha birasını yeni yarıladığından ona sormadan mutfağa gidip başka bir bira daha açtım.

"Hızlısın. Derdine ortak edeceksin sanırım beni." Gülümseyip çenesiyle elimdeki dolu birayı gösterdi tekrar yanına döndüğümde. "Kokunu bira içerek geçiremezsin ama."

"Sarımsak mı yesem?"

"Bak o kesin etkili olur."

Kısa kahkahasına karşılık hafifçe gülümseyip tekrar bakışlarımı birama çevirdim. Sonra dedim ki yap gitsin artık, uzatsam da söyleyecektim her türlü. Elimde evirip çevirdiğim birayı tekrar kafama diktim. Boğazım yanana kadar yudumladım. Chanyeol'e tamamen dönmeden önce dudaklarımda ıslaklığı kalan birayı elimin tersiyle sildim.

"Aslında..." diye başladım cümleme, Chanyeol bana 'evet?' dercesine bakarken. "...seninle bir şey konuşmak istiyordum."

Devam etmem için başını salladı. Ben de devam ettim.

"Kokumun yoğunlaştığını ben de biliyorum. Çünkü... Çok az kaldı. Yani sanırım az kaldı. Nasıl olur, ne zaman gelir bilmiyorum... Daha önce ablanın bunu yaşadığından çok bahsetmiştin, değil mi?"

"Evet ama ned-" Cümlesini bitirmesine izin vermedim, elimi kaldırıp susturdum.

"Benim bilmediğim birçok şeyi biliyorsun. Baekhyun da biliyor bunları fakat yanımda olup bana 'her konuda' yardım edemiyor, daha doğrusu edemez. Yani demem o ki... Ben... uh... Acaba bana..."

Bir yudum daha aldım biramdan.

"Bana... Yardımcı olur musun?"

"Ne?"

"Olmaz mısın?" dedim kırık sesimle.

Elindeki birayı sehpaya bırakıp oturduğu koltukta hafifçe öne doğru eğildi. Gözlerimin içine bakıyordu direkt fakat ben birkaç saniyelik kesişmeden sonra kaçırıyordum bakışlarımı.

"Hayır, anlamıyorum. Sana yardımcı olmamı istiyorsun... Şeyde... Kızışmanda... Neden?"

"Çünkü bunu isteyebilecek başka kimsem yok. İlaç içsem bile ilk kızışmamı ilaçlarla düzgün bir şekilde atlatamayacağımı biliyorum. Bu yüzden... Yardım etmeni istiyorum."

Biramda kalan son içkiyi de iki yudumda bitirip boş şişeyi koltuğun yanına koydum. Chanyeol hala aynı şaşkınlıkla oturuyordu koltuğunda. Benden bu soruyu beklemiyor olabilmesini anlıyordum ama bu kadar şaşıracağını da düşünmemiştim hiç.

"Neden Jongin'e sormadın?" dedi bir anda.

Sorusunu gerçekten merak ederek soruyordu, gözlerimin içine bir şeyleri çözmek ister gibi bakıyordu. Alt dudağımı dişledim üzüntüyle. İçimi yakan hüznün yüzüme ya da gözlerime yansımadığını umabildim sadece. Cevap vermedim sorusuna, sadece başımı iki yana salladım. Soojung benden önce kapmış onu, diyemeyeceğim için sustum. Baekhyun'un dahi bilmediği Jongin aşkımı şimdi Chanyeol'ün önüne serecek değildim, daha sarhoş olmamıştım o kadar.

"Eğer yardım etmek istemezsen anlarım, sorun değil."

Derin bir nefes bıraktı gergin havaya. Parmaklarını sertçe saçlarından geçirip cevabı odada bulabilecekmiş gibi etrafta gezdirdi bakışlarını. O bunları yaparken nefesimi tutmuş onu izliyordum. Bu hareketlerinden az çok anlamıştım vereceği cevabı.

"Yapamam Sehun, üzgünüm."

Ve yanılmadım. Biraz sızladım ama. Chanyeol'den beklentim benimle bir hayat sürmesi değildi, ona romantik duygularım da yoktu fakat bu reddedildiğim gerçeğinin üstünü kapatmıyordu. Bir çırpıda reddetmişti resmen.

"Dediğim gibi, sorun değil. Hallederim ben bir şekilde zaten." dedim bakışlarımı ondan kaçırıp.

"Sehun, gerçekten üzgünüm... Be-"

"Bir bira daha alayım ben. Sen de istiyor musun? Dolabı birayla doldurmuştum, eminim Jongin'e bile yeter onlar."

Bıraktığım boş şişeyi alıp ayaklandım cümlesini kestiğimde. Ondan gelecek cevabı beklemeden mutfak kısmına yöneldim. Bu sefer arkamdan takip etmedi, ki istediğim de buydu zaten. Çok utanıyordum ona bunu sorduğum için. Bir alfa tarafından daha bozguna uğratılmıştım resmen. Kokum onu da etkilemiyordu belli ki. Keşke bu tek atımlık şansımı, çoktan benden etkilenmiş birilerinden yana kullansaydım. Junseok bile daha iyi bir seçenek olurdu. Ne diye illa ki güvenip sevdiğim birine gidecektim ki zaten? Güvenip sevdiklerim yapıyordu ne yapıyorsa bana. Ne bir mithril armağan edecek Thorin'im ne de bedenimi saracak bir mithrilim vardı benim. Her darbe, çıplak bedenimden geçiyor, darp ediyordu ruhumu böyle. Atılan tüm darbelerin benliğimi kanatmasını çıplak bedenimle engellemem nasıl mümkün olsundu ki zaten? Bunları benden başka düşünen yoktu işte. Beni benden çok annem düşünürdü ama onun da çeyizinde orta dünyadan kalma gri parıltılı, cafcaflı bir yelek saklamadığına emindim.

Başımı buzdolabının içine soktum belki yardımı olur da beynimi dondurur diye. Bir daha nasıl bakacaktım Chanyeol'ün yüzüne? İçeriye bile gidemezdim şu an. Ne diyecektim gidip? Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi okul muhabbeti mi yapsaydım? Yoksa susup öyle yere mi baksaydım? Bunları başıma açan Baekhyun'a söverdim olmadı. Buzdolabının soğuk havasını çektim içime çaresizlikle. Baekhyun'da değil, bendeydi suç. Kendi kararımın sonuçlarına kendim katlanacaktım tabii ki.

O an beni kurtaran kapıdan gelen ses oldu. Aslında kurtarıcım değildi, ölümümdü kapıyı aralayan. İçinde bulunduğum durumun absürtlüğüne güldüm acı acı. Utancım içeride, salonumuzun ikili koltuğunda oturuyordu, ölümüm ise kapıdan içeri giriyordu.

"Sehun?" dedi Jongin içeri girer girmez. Ben elimde iki birayla mutfaktan çıktığımda üstündeki ceketi bile çıkarmadan daldı salona. Neyse ki ayakkabılarını çıkarmıştı, evi kendisi temizlemediğinden takmazdı böyle şeyleri. Chanyeol'ün koltukta oturduğunu görünce bana göz ucuyla bakıp en sonunda çıkardı ceketini, hiç o tarafa bakmadan pencerenin önünde duran tekli koltuğun üstüne fırlattı. Eve her girişinde aynı şeyi yaptığından hedefi tam yerinden tutturuyordu. Normalde olsa söylenirdim bu hareketine ama şu an sadece izlemeye gücüm vardı.

"Selam." dedi Chanyeol, koltuğun diğer tarafına kayıp Jongin'e yer açtı. Kendini Chanyeol'ün açtığı boşluğa atıp ayaklarını da sehpaya uzattı. Hiç sesimi çıkarmadan elimdeki biraları sehpanın üzerine bıraktım.

"Neden mesajlarıma cevap vermiyorsun sen?"

"Gerek var mıydı? Hem ben sana soruyor muyum neden iki gündür benimle konuşmuyorsun diye?"

Sinirimin, üzüntümün asıl nedenini anlayacağını düşünmüyordum. Bu konuyu Chanyeol'ün yanında konuşmak istemeyeceğini biliyordum ama o sinirime anlam veremiyor diye kendimi de dizginleyemiyordum. Zaten cevap vermedi bile çıkışmama. Gözlerini üstüme dikti sadece. Chanyeol ise bakışlarını bizden kaçırıyordu. Tekrar mutfağa girdim bakışlarından kurtulmak için. Arada görüntüyü ya da sesi bölen bir metre genişliğinde yarım duvar olduğundan konuştuklarını rahatça duyabiliyordum bulunduğum yerden. Bu duvarın arkasına sakladım ben de kendimi. Tezgahtan alıyordum aradığım desteği.

"Neyi var bunun?"

"Bilmiyorum." dedi Chanyeol ama sesindeki iç çekiş bariz belliydi.

"Oyun mu oynasak? Konsollar neredeydi?" Jongin'in tekrar soru sormasına fırsat vermedi Chanyeol. Jongin bir süre sesini çıkarmadı. En sevdiği şeyi yapıp Chanyeol'ün beden dilini inceliyordu kesin ve bir boklar olduğunu anlamıştı. Korkuyla dişledim dudaklarımın her yanını. Chanyeol'ün bir şey söylememesini umdum çünkü üçüncü dünya savaşının bizim evimizden patlak vermesini istemiyordum.

"Televizyonun altındaki çekmecede."

Ben mutfakta ses çıkarıp oyalanıyormuş gibi davranırken onların kendini oyuna kaptırmalarını bekledim. Genelde gözleri bir şeyi görmüyordu oyun oynarken. Bir süre yanlarında oturur, sonra uyuyacağımı söyleyip çeker giderdim odama. Zaten okula uzun süre uğramayı düşünmediğim için Chanyeol ile can çekişmeli anlar yaşamayacaktım. Bugünü atlatırsam yeterdi bana. Birkaç gece yorgan altında düşüncelerimle savaşıp onları resetlersem Chanyeol'ün yüzüne bakacak duruma gelirdim.

Anca yarım saat kadar oyalanabildim mutfakta. Bira açtım kendime, onların içeride atışmalarını dinlerken yavaş yavaş içtim. Gözümün önünde dönüp duran Soojung ve Jongin görüntüsünün beni boğmasını istemiyordum fakat yine bana kalan o görüntü oluyordu. Ben paspas altı yaptıkça tekrar nüksediyordu dip dibe duran siluetleri. Kalbim acıyla attığı sürece kurtulamayacaktım o görüntüden zaten. Daha fazla dayanamayacağımı anladığımda Jongin'in sevdiği cipsten bir kaseye boşaltıp tekrar döndüm salona.

"Koltuğu kıracaksın Chanyeol."

Jongin yanında oturan Chanyeol'ü dirseğiyle dürttü kıpırdanmayı kesmesi için. Elindeki oyun konsolunun sehpaya dolanan kablosunu aceleyle çekiştirip odağını tekrar oyuna verdi. Jongin gelmeden önce hazırladığımız cips dolu iki kase çoktan boşalmıştı. Jongin'in yanında biri tamamen boş, diğeri yarısına kadar dolu olan iki bira şişesi vardı. Tahminen Chanyeol ona ilk verdiğim birayı ancak bitirebilmişti ya da Jongin ona içecek bira bırakmamıştı. Su tüketir gibi içerdi Jongin alkolü evet ama şu an ondan çok benim ihtiyacım vardı o içkilere. Elimdeki dördüncü biramla oturdum yere.

Oyuna kapıldıklarından varlığımı ancak ihtiyaçları düştükçe hatırlayacaklardı. Ki ben bu tür tahminlerimde kolay kolay yanılmazdım.

Öyle de oldu çünkü. İki saat boyunca beni sadece biraları bittikçe(daha çok Jongin'in birası bittikçe) ya da ellerini kaseye daldırdıklarında ağızlarına atacak cips bulamadıklarında hatırladılar. Keşke benim de beynimi böyle uyuşturan bir şey olsaydı da Chanyeol'ün yaptığı gibi rahatmış, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranabilseydim Jongin'in yanında.

Sonunda heveslerini aldıklarında ellerindeki oyun konsollarını televizyonun yanına bırakıp biralarıyla doldurdular boşta kalan ellerini. Chanyeol sadece üç bira içebilmişti, Jongin ise az önce istemişti yedinci birasını. Benden tarafa dönen ilk Jongin oldu.

"Ee." dedi Jongin dikkatini üstümde toplayıp. "Chanyeol'ü neden çağırmıştın?" Gerçekten hesap sorar gibiydi sesi. İster istemez gerildim, yanaklarımın içlerini ısırdım herhangi bir geçerli bahane düşünürken.

Chanyeol bana dikkatle bakarken Jongin merakla çatmıştı güzel gözlerinin üstündeki kaşlarını.

"Ah, konuştuk biz, önemli bir şey değildi." dedi Chanyeol benden önce. Bacaklarımın arasına sıkıştırdığım soğuk biraya sardım parmaklarımı gerginlikle. İçinde bulunduğumuz ortamdan mı böyleydim bilmiyordum ama en küçük soğukluğa ihtiyaç duyacak şekilde yanıyordu bedenim.

"Ve bunu ben yokken mi konuşmanız gerekiyordu?" Jongin'in kaşlarının çatışı derinleşirken bedeni bariz bir şekilde kasıldı. Hoşuna gitmedi bir şeylerin gizli kalması. Ben de kasıldım kullandığı ses tonu yüzünden. Alfa sesini kullanmıyordu, derinden geliyordu yine de sesi. Her an bir şeyin üstüne atlayacakmış gibi öne eğdi gerilen bedenini. Gözleri bir an olsun üstümden ayrılmadı. Küçüldüm, küçücük hissettim bakışları altında. Omega olmanın en iğrenç yanı buydu işte. Özümüzde itaat etmek varken ne bir betaya ne de bir alfaya üstünlük kurabilecek özgüveni sağlayamıyorduk.

Yerden kaldırmadığım başımı iki yana salladım cevap olarak. Tatmin olmamıştı ama onu tatmin edecek bir cevabım yoktu zaten. Göz ucumu değdirdim verdiği tepkiye. Olduğu yerden sinirle bakmaya devam etti bana. Sonra bıkmışlıkla bir nefes verip başını iki yana salladı benim gibi.

"Bir boklar çeviriyorsun Sehun ve bana bunun ne olduğunu illa ki söyleyeceksin." dedi kalkmadan önce. Yere oturduğumdan geçmesi için bacaklarımı kendime çektim. Salondan çıkıp koridorun sonundaki banyoya yöneldi. Tahminen içtiği biraların bir kısmını akıtacaktı. Keşke söyleyebilseydim derdimi tasamı ama Jongin benim çarem olamazdı. Jongin her şeyi öğrendiğinde benim ancak yalnızlığım olurdu.

Soluduğumuz havayı yine gerginlik kapladı. Chanyeol de benim gibi başını öne eğmiş, halısı olmayan parke zemini inceliyordu. Sırf benim yüzümden hep rahat ettiği ortam şimdi ona batıyordu. Bunu düşünmek yaptığım şey için bir kere daha perişan etti beni.

"Chanyeol ben... Özür dilerim..." dedim suçlulukla. Jongin'in duyma ihtimali yüksek olduğundan fısıltıyla konuşuyordum. Hala bakışlarını yakalayacak cesaretim yoktu. Yaşadığım gerginlikten mi yoksa havanın sıcaklığından mı bilmiyorum, ter içinde kalmıştım. Biranın verdiği ufacık soğukluk yeterli değildi.

"Asıl ben özür dilerim Sehun. Kabul edemezdim çünkü Jong-"

Cümlesini tamamlayamadı. Ben neden kendini yarıda kestiğini anlamak için başımı yerden kaldırdığımda oldu her şey. Çünkü tam o an sarsıldım şiddetle. Sanki biri lav parçası bırakmıştı bedenimden içeri. Kanım kaynıyordu içimde yayılan lavdan. Yanıyordum. Çok sürmedi, hemen ardından bir darbe daha indi. Bu sefer çok daha şiddetliydi, titretiyordu beni. Acıdan uyuşan parmaklarımdan kaydı bira şişesi. Yere çarpıp küçük bir gürültü kopardı odanın içinde, benim acı dolu inlememe karıştı sesi. Ellerim istemsizce kıyafetime sarıldı, kendi tenime geçirdim parmaklarımı.

İhtiyacım vardı. Çok fena ihtiyacım vardı çünkü ölüyordum. Gözlerim, Chanyeol'ün kararmış gözleriyle buluştu. Biliyordu ihtiyacım olduğunu. Kokumdan anlıyordu ne duruma düştüğümü.

"Hayır." dedi nefes nefese. Fakat kendini oturduğu koltuktan kaldırıp yanıma yanaştı. Bir şeyler fısıldıyordu, duyamıyordum, kulaklarım çınlıyordu çünkü.

"Jongin..." Hala fısıltı gibiydi sesim. İsmi istemsizce döküldü dudaklarımdan. Herkes olur sanıyordum, herkesle yapabilirim sanıyordum ama şu an hissettiğim ihtiyaç Jongin'eydi. Jongin'in dokunuşlarını istiyordum ben, Jongin'e çaresizdim. Kimse bana bunu söylememişti, kimse uyarmamıştı beni. Chanyeol dibime geldiğinde başımı şiddetle iki yana salladım.

"Jongin!" dedim tekrar, bu sefer sesimi toparlayabildim. Şu ana kadar kokumu almış olması gerekirdi. Her şeyi duymuş olması gerekirdi. Jongin'in yanımda olması gerekirdi. Chanyeol'ün dudakları boynuma değdiği sırada hissettim Jongin'in varlığını. Bedenim sarsıntıyla titriyordu acıdan.

"Sikeyim, Chanyeol ne yapıyorsun?" Üzerime eğilen uzun beden saniyeler içinde çekip alındı.

"Jongin, ben..."

"Siktir git! Hemen! Çık evden Chanyeol!"

Üçüncü dalganın sarsıntısı en büyüğüydü, gözlerim karardı acıyla. Seslice inledim, artık tırnaklarım tenimi deliyordu. Jongin hala bağırıyordu, sesini algılıyordum ama kelimelerine yetişemiyordum. Yanıyordum ve istediğim tek şey rahatlamaktı. İçimde oluk oluk yayılan lavın sönmesini istiyordum. Oturduğum zeminin soğukluğu yetmiyordu ateşimi biraz olsun dindirmeye.

"Jongin..."

Seslerini duyamıyordum artık. Çaresizce tekrar tekrar fısıldadım adını. Dokunuşlarını esirgeyecekse de kokusunu esirgemeseydi bari benden.

"Jongin lütfen..."

Birkaç gürültü daha duydum belli belirsiz, yanan gözlerimi açıp bakamadım ne döndüğüne. Sonra kokusunu dibimde hissettim. Hatta ellerini hissettim kıyafetlerimin üstünden. Bedenim yerden havalandığında can havliyle tutundum ona.

"Siktiğimin parfümünü sıksaydın bunlar olmayacaktı."

Bu defa tenime batan kendi parmaklarım değil, Jongin'in parmaklarıydı. Sıkı sıkı tutuyordu işlevsiz vücudumu. Ben de kendi parmaklarımı batırıyordum tutunduğum omuzlarına. Soluğu yanaklarımdaydı direkt. Benim gibi nefes nefese değildi. Aldığım nefesler yetmiyordu bana, yokuş yukarı dakikalarca koşmuş gibiydi bedenim. O yüzden tutunacak bir tek Jongin'im vardı. Başka bir dalganın acısıyla inildedim, kollarında büküldüm. Ciğerlerime doldurduğum nefesler yetmiyordu bir türlü. Tükeniyordum sanki içten içe. Dolmak istiyordum, doldurulmak istiyordum. Ve biliyordum, ancak o zaman doğru düzgün alabilecektim ihtiyacım olan havayı. Yanağımı, yasladığım omuzlarına sürttüm sızlanarak.

"Şşş, Sehun buradayım."

"Jongin, ihtiyacım var, lütfen..."

Hiçbir şey demeden beni kendi yatağıma bıraktı. Bedenimden çekip gitmesin diye, omuzlarını bırakmadım. Başımı iki yana salladım korkuyla.

"Gitme, Jongin ne olur gitme."

"Sehun, ilaçlarını alman gerek, ilaçların nerede?"

Tüm hayatı boyunca görmediği gibi, yine görmüyordu beni. Görmüyordu ona olan ihtiyacımı. Dert ortağım olmuyordu. Bir şey demeden tekrar başımı iki yana salladım. Tutuşumdan kurtulmaya çalışmadı. Çaresizlikten dağılmış halime baktı yukarıdan. Aynı çaresizliğin eseri gözyaşlarım düşerken hareket etmeden beni izledi. Bedenimi kaplayan şiddetli sızıya ağlıyordum, gözlerim yanıyordu.

"Öp beni." Hissettiğim tüm o çaresizlik sesime yansıdı. Fısıltıdan farkı yoktu kelimelerimin, ağzımdan çıktığını bile düşünmüyordum ama Jongin duymuştu. Destek almak için başımın iki yanına, yastığa dayadığı elleri yumruk oldu. Yüzümü çevirip solumdaki yumruğunun üstünü öptüm. Gözlerimi, bir iki saniyelik kapattım teninin verdiği hisse. Bir kere daha öptüm. Çıt çıkmayan odada bir tek kısa vadeli öpücüklerimin sesleri vardı.

"Lütfen öp beni Jongin." dedim öpücüğümü tekrar yumruğunun üstüne kondurup. Artık o da benim gibi nefese ihtiyacı varmış gibi hızla çekiyordu havayı ciğerlerine. "Lütfen..." Bir daha öptüm ama bu sefer bilek hizasına denk getirdim dudaklarımı. Yanağımı yumruğunun üstüne yaslayıp öyle diktim gözlerimi, gözlerine.

"Sehun kendinde değilsin. Bunu bana yapma. Sınırlarımı zorlama."

Bilmem kaçıncı kere başımı salladım iki yana. Yanağım eline sürttü bu hareketimle. Anlamıyordu işte, yıllarca anlamamıştı, birkaç dakika içinde anlamasını beklememem gerekirdi ama bir an önce anlamak zorundaydı yoksa yanacaktım. Kolları arasında, ona sıkı sıkı tutunurken yanacaktım.

"Anlamıyorsun..." dedim iç sesimi dışa yansıtıp. "Hiç anlamadın. Lütfen öp beni. Dokun bana. Seviş benimle Jongin."

Gözlerimin yanından sayısız yaş aktı o hala hareketsiz bir şekilde bana bakarken. Birçoğu yaslandığım eline düştü. Birçoğu yanaklarımda asılı kaldı kayma fırsatı bulamadığı için. Kahvelerinin tepkisizliğinden anlayamıyordum ne düşündüğünü, ne yapacağını. Dişlerini sıktığı için yanağındaki deri hafifçe oynuyordu. Bedeni kasılmaktan gerilmişti, bunu anlayabiliyordum bir tek. Elimde olan tek şey kokusunu solumaktı. Fakat ölüyordum ben. Bana doğru düzgün dokunmamıştı bile fakat çoktan sertleşmiştim kokusu yüzünden. Bir an önce elleri vücudumda gezsin, beni doruklara çıkarıp tekrar düşürsün diye inim inim inliyordu bedenim.

"Seni seviyorum."

Bu da fısıltıydı. Etkisi de tıpkı sessiz fısıltım gibi oldu. Jongin hiçbir şey demedi, fakat şaşırdığını da gizlemedi. O, bana bakıp cevap vermediği sürede gittikçe biraz daha kurudum. Yıllarca kafamda kurup durduğum şeyler tek tek gerçekleşiyordu. Jongin yanı başımda olsa dahi bu ağırlığın altından kalkamazdım. Ona olan ihtiyacım damarlarımı paramparça etse de parmaklarımı batırdığım teninden çektim yavaşça. Jongin tutunacak çarem olamadı bir türlü, izin vermiyordu ki onu sarayım. Onun yaptığı gibi çarşaflarımı sıktım, kendimi kaybetmeme ramak kalmıştı. Yaslandığım elinin yumruğu gevşedi, kaldırdı sıkıca tutunduğu yerden. Sıcak avucunu yanağıma dayadı. Parmak uçlarına akıyordu bu defa yaşlarım.

"Söyledin." dedi, benim gibi fısıltıyla konuşuyordu. "Sonunda söyledin."

Derin sesi sardı ruhumun dört bir yanını. İnildememe engel olamadım. Dokunuşu, yanan bedenimi dizginledi biraz olsun. Rahatlamayla bir nefes çektim içime. Hem ince kesiklerle dolu ruhuma hem de bedenimin acısına iyi geldiğini görsün istiyordum.

"Sana ihtiyacım var Jongin. Senin olmak istiyorum." dedim çaresizlikle. Ellerimle kollarına tutundum, yastığımdan kaldırdım başımı. Ona yakın olmak için hafifçe doğruldum yataktan. Odama geldiğimizden beri yaptığı gibi tepki vermedi ona yaklaşmama, sadece baktı bana. Yalvarıp yakardığım öpücüğü kendim çaldım ondan. Nefesi dudaklarıma değdi ilk önce. Gözlerinden hiç ayırmadım gözlerimi. Sonunda pütürlü dudakları, kavrulan dudaklarımla buluşunca kapandı gözlerim. Ağlayışım durmadı, dudaklarının tadını aldım diye duracak değildi zaten. İmkansızdı hatta. Biliyordum böyle hissedeceğimi, Jongin'i kalbime aldığımdan beri biliyordum. Sıkı sıkı tutunduğum kollarını kurtardı benden, sertçe sardı belime. Az önce ürkekçe değdirdiğim dudaklarımdan geri çekildi. Sadece iki saniye sürdü gözlerime bakması. Sonra açlıkla kapandı dudaklarıma. İhtiyaç dolu iniltilerimle karşılık verdim her bir öpüşüne.

Boşta kalan kollarımı tekrar sardım omuzlarına. Elleri beni tutmasa bedenim çoktan yatakla buluşmuştu, gücüm sadece onu öpmeye yetiyordu çünkü.

"Jongin." diye sayıkladım öpücükten çekildiği o birkaç saniyelik boşluklarda. O mu nefessiz kalıyordu yoksa benim nefese ihtiyacım olduğunu bildiği için mi yapıyordu bunu, anlamıyordum. Belimi saran elinin birini başımın arkasına çıkardı sırtımı okşayarak. Avuç içleri saçlarıma değdiğinde beni dudaklarına biraz daha bastırdı. Yavaşça geri yatırdı gövdemi yatağa. Parmakları saçlarımın arasında geziniyordu, diğer eli ise karnımın yanlarını okşuyordu. Dudakları ne kadar sertse elleri o kadar yumuşaktı bana dokunurken. Fakat yetmiyordu, daha fazlasına ihtiyacım vardı. Bir an önce onun olmaya ihtiyacım vardı benim.

Öpücüğü bozup aramızda sadece birkaç santimlik boşluk kalacak şekilde geri çekildiğinde yaşların bulandırdığı gözlerimi zorlukla açtım. Karnımdaki elini de çıkardı yanağıma. Avuç içleri sarıyordu iki yanağımı birden. Başparmakları hala ıslaklığını koruyan izlerde gezindi, nazikçe sildi.

"Çok güzelsin." Onun da nefesi titrekti benim gibi.

"Biraz daha..." dedim nefesimi düzene sokmaya çalışırken. "Biraz daha öp beni."

Ve öptü. İtiraz etmeden, aynı ihtiyaçla öptü beni. Dilini de kattı bu defa paylaştığımız öpücüğe. Isırıklarını esirgemeden öptü dudaklarımı. Benim iniltilerim ve öpücüğümüzün ıslak sesleri dolduruyordu odamı. Yandığımı hissediyor muydu acaba? Onun için perişan olduğumu anlıyor muydu artık? Görüyor muydu beni?

Dudakları, dudaklarımdan sıyrıldı, yanaklarıma kaydı. Tıpkı dudaklarımı öptüğü gibi öptü yanaklarımı da. Boynuma indi çok oyalanmadan. Elleri de terk etti artık yüzümü. Kazağımdan içeri girdi aceleyle. Dokunuşları altında titriyordum ve bunun farkındaydı. Zangır zangırdı bedenim. Yandığım için titriyordum ilk defa. Her seferinde bu kadar acı çekeceksem istemiyordum bunu ben.

Onun teninin de benimkinden farkı yoktu, her zamanki gibi sıcacıktı ama yine de dokunuşlarıydı ateşimi söndüren. Fakat içim onunla dolmadıkça rahatlayamayacaktım, sürünecektim.

"Lütfen..." dedim acele etmesi için. Boynumda oyalanan dudakları hafifçe gerildi. Burnunu gezdirdi saçlarımda, seslice çekiyordu kokumu içine.

"Çok güzelsin." dedi tekrar. "Benim için çok güzelsin Sehun."

Kalbim göğüs kafesime dar geldi o an. Benimle beraber sarsılıyordu odam sanki. Depremler oluyordu ruhumda. Öpücükleri yüzünden, düzene sokmayı denediğim nefesim tamamen kesildi. Ben kurduğu cümlede çırpınırken üstümdeki kazağı çıkardı attı bir kenara. Tekrar kapandı üstüme öptüğü yerdeki ıslaklıkların kurumasına izin vermeden. Boynumda hiçbir yeri öksüz bırakmadı. Isırıkları sızlatsa da canımı, sesim inleme dışında bir şey için çıkmadı. Yapışabildiğim kadar yapıştım bedenine. Giydiği incecik tişörtü çekiştirdim ellerimle. Yapmak istediğim şeyi anlayıp tekrar kalktı üstümden. Ben sadece tişörtünü çıkarmaya çalışırken o pantolonuyla beraber iç çamaşırını da çıkardı. Gururla sunuyordu bedenini bana. Bir kez daha yandım ona çektiğim açlık yüzünden. Kendimi yapıştığım yataktan kaldırıp dizlerimin üstünde yaklaştım yatağın kenarında bekleyen bedenine. Ellerim boş durmadı, dokunmak için çıldırdığım karın kaslarında gezdirdim parmaklarımı. Saçlarına dokunurken bile hazdan kendimden geçerdim ben, şimdi istediğim kadar tenine dokunuyor olmak bayılmama neden olacaktı az daha. Bir tek gözlerimi çekebildim vücudundan, ellerim terk etmedi hiç. Gözlerimin, gözlerini bırakası yoktu. Elleri nasıl bana dokunsun istiyorsam, gözleriyle de sevsin istiyordum beni.

"Seni seviyorum. Seni çok seviyorum, Jongin."

Az önce kendi dişleriyle açtığı dudaklarımdaki yaraları yaladım istemsizce. Hayal değildi bunların hiçbiri, dokunuyordum işte. Dillendiriyordum sevgimi. Öpüyordu beni Jongin. Kokumun baskısından bunları yapıp yapmadığı umurumda değildi, varsın kokum baştan çıkarsındı onu, yeter ki elleri ve dudaklarıyla sevsindi beni.

"Lütfen..." Ne için yalvardığımı bilmiyordum. Bir şeyler yapsın, artık tamamen söneyim istiyordum. Ona beslediğim ihtiyacı söküp alsın istiyordum.

"Seni öpmemek çok zor." dedi bakışları dudaklarım ve ıslak gözlerim arasında gidip gelirken. Dudakları gerildi nedenini bilmediğim bir şekilde. Karnında gezdirdiğim ellerimi boynuna çıkardım, sardım sıkıca. Göğüs göğseydik, dip dibeydi yüzlerimiz. Elleri, sırtımdaki gezintisine kalçama kayarak devam etti. Eşofman altımdan içeri girdi parmakları. Bir kez daha yaktı beni. Dudaklarına doğru inledim. O, kalçamı keyfine göre yoğururken alnımı omzuna yasladım, boynundan buram buram yayılan kokusunu keyifle çektim içime. Kokusu iyi geliyordu ama kıvrandırıyordu beni. Kokusuna bulanmak istiyordum çünkü.

"Çok güzel kokuyorsun." Ona söylemek istediklerimi o bana söyledi. "Beni delirtiyorsun."

Ben boynunda uzanabildiğim her yeri öperken o yanaklarımda gezdirdi dudaklarını. Mest ediyordu şişkin dudakları beni. Pütürlüydü, çıkıntılıydı yanaklarıma değen dudakları. Fakat ıslak ıslak öpüyordu. Elleri durmuyor, popomu sertçe sıkıştırıyor, oynuyordu. Eşofmanımı ve iç çamaşırımı aynı anda sıyırdı bacaklarımdan yavaşça.

"Yumuşacıksın." Elleri çıplak bacaklarımda gezindi kumaş parçasından kurtulduğunda. İki eliyle bacaklarımı ayırıp koca bedenimi kolaylıkla kaldırdı. İtiraz etmeden doladım bacaklarımı kalçasının etrafına. Az önce yanağımda olan dudakları boynuma indi, biraz da orayı sevdi. Islaklığı terk etmiyordu boynumu hiç. Öptüğü yerleri diliyle de okşadı. Her ısırışında yanan canıma diliyle derman oldu. Şiddetliydi öpüşü de, ısırışı da.

Şimdiye deliler gibi sevişmeliydik, inlemeliydim bedeninin altında utanmazca ama duygularım dem vuruyordu her şeye. Beni sevsin, beni istesin diye ölürdüm ben. Beni, kendi bedenim değil onun bedeni yakmalıydı. Bana olan şehveti sarhoş etmeliydi. Ağırlığımı kendi elleriyle taşımıyor olsa devrilirdim yere bu halde. Belimi sertçe saran eline tezatla, diğer eli canıma kıyamaz gibi seviyordu saçlarımı. Tenine yapışmış tenimi, kendinden hiç uzaklaştırmadan yatağıma geri yatırdı. Sertliği kalçalarıma değdiğinde seslice inledim. İnlememe karşılık ellerini bacaklarıma indirdi tekrar, onun harekete geçmesini beklemeden ayırdım bacaklarımı.

"S-seni istiyorum... Seni çok istiyorum Jongin." dedim gözlerine bakarken. Dudaklarını dişledi kelimeler ağzımı terk ettiğinde. İstemsizce yaladım dudaklarımı bu görüntü karşısında. Bir Tanrı gibi yükselmişti üstümde. Gövdesinin lezzeti yetmiyor gibi o güzel dudaklarını ısırıyordu bir de bana bakıp. O yüzden arsız olmama utanacak bir halde değildim. Şu an içime girmesi için nefesim kesilene kadar yalvarabilirdim hatta. Bacaklarım, ellerim ve ruhum ona dokunduğum için zangır zangır titriyordu.

"Lütfen, içime gir artık." Devam ettim fısıltılı yakarışıma. Gövdesini biraz daha eğdi, dudakları temas etmeden dudaklarımın üstünde durdu. Sadece bir santim, bir santim daha uzansa öpecekti beni. Fakat öpmedi.

"Beni öldürüyorsun."

Elleri onun için açtığım bacaklarımı sıktı konuşurken. Yavaşça alçaldı dokunuşu, baldırlarımın içlerini okşadı avuçları. Eziyet ederek değdiriyordu tenini, kıvranmam için her bir yerimde geziniyordu elleri. Dudaklarımı dişledim, nefes nefeseydim ama durmadı. Parmakları, hareketleri sırasında penisimin kenarlarını değdiğinde ihtiyaçla inledim. Çok yakındı, parmakları olması gereken yere çok yakındı. O kadar ıslaktım ve o kadar açtım ki gücüm olsa onu yere serip kendim halledecektim her şeyi.

"Ama ben senin için çoktan öldüm."

Dudakları yana kaydı bunu duyunca. Yükseldim ve tam gülümseyen dudaklarından öptüm. O anı bekliyormuş gibi dudakları tekrar saldırdı dudaklarıma. Bu defa dudaklarımla kalmadı işkence bölgesi, yüzümü de esir aldı. Parmakları olması gereken yere, deliğime dayandı. İzin istemeden girdi içeri. İzin istemesini bekliyor değildim zaten. Kendi sıvım yüzünden ıpıslaktım, çok kolay olmuştu girişi. Acı çekmediğimden emin olmak için öpüyordu belki de yüzümü. Benim tek acım ona sahip olamamaktı şu an.

"O zaman daha fazla öldürmeyeyim seni." dedi içimdeki parmak sayısını bir anda üçe çıkarttığında. İnlemelerim tenine vurdu. Yanaklarımı öpmek üzereyken yakaladım onu. Ben ısırdım, ben öptüm şişkin dudaklarını bu sefer. Ağzında topladı her bir zevk çığlığımı. Parmakları belli bir ritimle gidip geliyordu içimde. Doluydum ama istediğim doluluk bu değildi. Sarıp sarmalamak istiyordum uzunluğunu. Penisinin her çıkıntısını hissetmeliydim kendi derinliğimde. Ben o parmaklarını içimde değil, tenimde hissetmek istiyordum daha çok. Defalarca inledim sabırsızlıkla.

"Dayanamıyorum Jongin... Artık dayanam-"

"Tanrım, şu haline bak. Darmadağınsın Sehun. Altımdasın ve darmadağınsın. O kadar güzelsin ki..." Yavaşça dudaklarını dudaklarıma sürttü. Burnu yanaklarıma temas edip kokuyordu.

"Lütfen... Y-yalvarırım..."

"Şşş." dedi sakince. "Beni nasıl istiyorsun, söyle bana bebeğim." Boşta kalan elini, iki elimle birden tutup yüzüme yasladım. İçimi dolduran eli ise yavaş yavaş hareket ediyordu. Belli bir ritim yakalamıştı ve beni perişan ediyordu.

"H-her şeyini hissetmek..." Parmakları sert bir darbe yaptı içimde. Derin bir nefes alıp devam ettim. "İçimde seni sararken, üstümde gidip gelişini izlemek istiyorum. Seni sürerken altımda kalan bedenini, kalçalarımı sıkıca saran ellerini istiyorum. Seni istiyorum Jongin."

Her cümlemi gözlerine bakarak kurdum. Tutunduğum elinin parmaklarını öptüm tek tek. Alev alevdi gözleri bana bakarken.

"O halde tadına bakmama izin ver. Kendini bırak, istediğin her şeyi yaşatayım sana."

Zaten bunları yaşamak için ölmüştüm ben. Ne izni, neyin izniydi alacağı? Çıldırıyordum, çırpınıyordum, yalvarıyordum içimde olması için. Parmakları olduğu yeri terk etti. Kendini üstümden kaldırıp bacak arama iyice yanaştı. Derin derin aldım nefeslerimi. Gözlerim, yüzünden bacaklarına kaydı. Tek eliyle tutmuştu kendi uzunluğunu. Kalın gövdesine doladığı eli yavaşça hareket ediyordu sanki kendini sunar gibi. İnildememe engel olamadım. Artık gerçekten tutuşacaktım, yakacaktım onu da benimle birlikte. Kalçamı ona doğru ittim utanmazca. İhtiyaçla inledim, kollarına tutundum.

"Ölece-" demeye kalmadı bile, tam parmaklarımı derisine geçirdiğim an girdi içime. Yavaş yavaş, verdiği doluluk hissinden haz almama izin vererek ilerledi. Sarıyordum onu, kaplıyordu beni.

"Çok darsın. Oh, Tanrım. Sehun, sikeyim, çok darsın."

Gözlerimi hiç ayırmadım o üstümde yükselip alçalırken. Kurmaya bile çekindiğim bir hayalin gerçeğini yaşıyordum. Bu oluyordu, gerçekten oluyordu. Dudakları tekrar buluştu dudaklarımla. İstemesem de kapandı gözlerim dudaklarını hissetmek için. Yumuşacıktı, ıpıslaktı bana yasladığı dudakları. Her şeyimle baktım tadına. Tenini severek, okşayarak ilerledim kollarından yukarı. O içime yavaşça girip çıkarken kendime çektim iyice. Bacaklarımı kalçasına sardım. Hızlanması için kalçamı yukarı kaldırdım, sonuna kadar aldım kalınlığını içime.

"Ahh!" Bir anlık dudaklarımızın ayrılışında çığlığım dudaklarımdan koptu.

Çok büyüktü ve ben her zerresini sevdiğim adamın penisine de aşık olarak ayrılacaktım bu yataktan.

"Ipıslaksın." dedi dudakları hala dudağıma sürtünürken. "Benim için ıpıslaksın. İnle Sehun, çığlık at. Evet, inle bebeğim."

Sesinin kısıklığı, bana bebeğim deyişi tüm ayarlarımı altüst etti. Ben inledikçe hızlandı, ellerini, kalçasına doladığım bacaklarımda gezdirdi usul usul.

"Ah, J-jongin!"

İçimdeki sertliğinin darbesi o kadar hızlı bir ritme ulaştı ki yatak şiddetle sallanmaya başladı.

"Daha sert!" dedim çığlıklarım arasında. Cehennemde yanan bedenimi buz dolu bir kazana atmışlardı sanki. Artık damarlarımın acısından değil, aldığım hazdan inliyordum.

"İsmimi söyle, bağır. Ah, sıcacıksın Sehun, resmen yakıyorsun beni."

"Jongin. Jongin. Jongin." defalarca sayıkladım ismini. Karnım kasıldı, bir şeyler düğümlendi içimde. Bedenim sarsıldı, geliyordum... Oh, çok fena geliyordum. Ağzım ona haber vermek için açıldı ama inlemeden başka bir şey çıkmadı. Gözlerim kaydı verdiği zevkten.

"Geliyo-" Cümlemi tamamlayamadım, karnımın üstüne boşaldım büyük bir zevk çığlığıyla. Jongin içimde hareketsiz kaldı, kıpırdatamıyordu kendini onu sıktığım için.

"Tanrım!" dediğini duydum derin nefeslerimin arasında. "Sikeyim, şu haline bak... Şu haline bak bebeğim."

Tam olarak rahatlamamı beklemedi bile. Onu sıkmayı bıraktığımda tekrar vurdu sertliğini bana. Hassastım, hala titriyordu tüm bedenim, umursamadı, umursamadım. Nefesimi kesecek kadar haşindi vuruşları. Karnımın üstündeki kendi sıcaklığım, bedenimin sarsıntısı yüzünden yanlarımdan kayıp çarşafa akıyordu. Jongin fırsat bulduğu her seferinde öptü dudaklarımı. Vuruşları nasıl sertse, aynı sertlikle kapanıyordu dudakları da ama uzun sürmüyordu. Bedenlerimizin sarsıntısından dillerimizin karışmasına fırsat kalmıyordu.

Jongin sertliğini içimden sıyırmaya çalıştığında sızlandım, sardığım bacaklarımla tekrar çekmeye çalıştım kendime. Fakat güçlü elleri bacaklarımı ayırdı, istemeden de olsa yatağa bıraktım bacaklarımı.

"J-jongin?"

Cevap vermedi, tamamen çıktı içimden. Ne yaptığını anlamak için hafifçe kaldırdım başımı. Avucu yine sardı kalınlığını. Ucunu yavaşça onu açlıkla bekleyen deliğime soktu. İlerlemedi fazla, tekrar çıkardı. Ve tekrar soktu. Sadece penisinin ucu girip çıkıyordu içime. Her seferinde deliğimin etrafına yayılmış omega sıvısında gezdiriyordu kalın başını ve öyle giriyordu içime. Bir oyun tutturdu kendi kendine, güzelce oynadı benimle.

"Çok ıslaksın bebeğim. Şuna bak, doymuyorsun. Beni içine nasıl da çekiyorsun."

"Gir içime, lütfen Jongin. Lütfen, yalvarırım. Seni tekrar hissetmem lazım."

Yalvarmama rağmen hala oynuyordu benimle. Ucunu yavaşça sokuyor, tam zevk noktama değecekken acımasızca geri çıkıyordu içimden. Ellerimle kollarına tutunup onu kendime çekmeye çalıştım güçsüzce, etki etmedi. Tekrar içime girdiğinde, sertliğinin ucu zevk noktama değecekken parmaklarımı geçirdim tenine. Beni hüsrana uğratarak çıktı içimde.

"Benim için tekrar gelecek misin? Gelebilirsin değil mi? Evet, gelebilirsin. Oh, titriyorsun. Kendini görmeni isterdim, sana verdiğim zevkten öyle bir titriyorsun ki... Ben seni böyle doldurdukça..." bir anda tamamen girdi içime, sonunda zevk noktama değmesiyle ağzımdan bir çığlık koptu. "...defalarca gelebilirsin. Gel Sehun, hadi bebeğim. Gel."

Ellerimle sıkı sıkı tutundum başımın altındaki yastığa. Elinin birini kaldırıp penisimin başını okşadı. Sınırlarımı zorluyordu, hala oynuyordu benimle çünkü istediğim şekilde sarmıyordu avucu beni. Parmaklarının ucunu gezdiriyordu hassas derimde sadece. Fakat bu bile yeterliydi bana hükmetmesi için.

"Jongin!"

"Evet bebeğim, işte böyle."

Ve istediği gibi tekrar geldim. İsmini haykırırken, gözlerim zevkten kararırken geldim yine. Jongin bu sefer onu sıkmama aldırmadı, durdurmadı kendini içimde. Zevk noktama değen uzunluğunu hiç ayırmadı oradan, tekrar tekrar vurdu içime. Titriyordum, tüm dünyam benimle beraber titriyordu. Kurumuş menilerime sıcakları eklendi. Görüşümün bulanıklığı azalıp tekrar Jongin'e odaklandığımda ihtiraslı gözlerle beni izlediğini gördüm. Nefes nefeseydim onun aksine. Tüm vücudumda gezdirdi bakışlarını, dudaklarını yaladı yavaşça. Az önce penisimde dolanan parmakları şimdi bacaklarımda dolandı.

Çok hassastım, iki kere boşalmıştım ve çok, çok hassastım. Ama doymuyordum. Jongin'i bir ömür boyu içimde tutmak istiyordum. Her dakika boşalsam ve hassaslıktan sarsılsam da penisinin beni terk etmesini istemiyordum. Bedenimin kıpırdamaya dahi hali yoktu artık. Tek yapabildiğim, yattığım yerden bana işkence etmesini izlemekti. Zevkle, hırıltılı nefeslerini bırakmak için açılmış ağzında ve deliğimden ayırmadığı gözlerinde gidip geldi bakışlarım. İki kere boşalmam beni daha da ıslatmıştı. Kayıyordu içimde resmen. Kalçasını ağır ağır hareket ettiriyor, zevk noktama değip bir süre durduktan sonra aynı yavaşlıkta geri çıkarıyordu kendini. Deliğimi terk ettiği her seferinde hayal kırıklığıyla sızlanıyordum ve girdiği her seferinde de daha fazlası için inliyordum.

"J-jongin daha hızlı."

Kulağıma doğru eğildi cümlesini kurmadan önce. Nefesi boynuma, yanağıma çarpıyordu.

"Asıl istediğini unuttun mu bebeğim? Beni sürmek istiyordun. Ellerim, kalçalarını sıkıca sarsın istiyordun. İstediğin buydu, değil mi?"

Heyecanla başımı salladım. "Evet." dedim aldığım sık nefeslerin arasında. Dudakları yukarı kıvrıldı içimden tamamen çıkarken. Ellerini belimin altından geçirip kalçalarıma kadar indirdi. Popo yanaklarımı sıktı sertçe. Yapmak istediğini anladığımda kollarımı boynuna doladım. Bir çırpıda, kolaylıkla kaldırdı beni yataktan. Uzandığım boşluğa kendini oturttu elleri hala popomla oynarken. Ben de yüzünün her yerine sulu öpücükler konduruyordum o arada.

Sırtını yatak başlığıma yasladı. Bedenimi kucağına iyice yerleştirdiğinde göğüs göğse değecek kadar yakındık. Aralık dudaklarımızdan birbirine karışıyordu soluklarımız. Onu soluyordum, ona nefes veriyordum. Sıktığı kalçalarımı hafifçe kaldırıp tekrar girdi içime. O kadar yavaştı ki girişi, sanki beni nasıl doldurduğunu anlamam için fırsat tanıyordu. İnlemelerimi dışarı çıkarmak için açıldı ağzım ama Jongin kendi ağzını kapattı üstüne. Öpücüğü nefesimi kesse de nefesi tekrar nefesim oldu benim. Kollarım sıkıca sarılıydı boynuna hala. Ondan destek alıyordum üstünde yükselip alçalırken. Birkaç dakika önceki güçsüzlüğüm terk etmişti beni çoktan. Deli gibi istiyordum onu. Bir deli gibi seviyordum onu. Kalçalarını kaldırarak karşılık verdi hareketlerime. Her alçalışımda tüm uzunluğunu tamamen içime aldığımdan emin oluyordum, bana değmeyen hiçbir yeri olmasın istiyordum.

"Oh, Jongin..."

Dudaklarını yanaklarımda gezdirip kulak mememe çıkardı. Diliyle fiskeler attı, dişleriyle acıttı derimi.

"Daha hızlı Sehun, hadi bebeğim daha hızlı sür beni."

Kulağıma hırlıyordu konuşurken. Bir fısıltıydı sesi ama içimde volkanlar patlatıyordu. Sadece bu ses tonuyla bile tekrar tekrar boşaltabilirdi beni. İstediği gibi hızlandım gücüm yettiğince. Aldığım zevkin tarifi imkansızdı, o kadar kalın ve sertti ki içimde, her vuruşu şimşekler çaktırıyordu. Başım arkaya düştü istemeden. Çığlıklarım dur durak bilmedi. Elleri hala sertçe sıkıyordu popomu. Keyfince oynuyor, yoğuruyor, açıyordu beni.

"Beni çıldırtacak kadar güzelsin, darmadağınsın." dedi ellerinden biri saçlarıma kaydığında. Sözlerinin fısıltısına tezatla sertçe tuttu saçlarımı.

"Seni darmadağın eden benim Sehun. Seni bu hale getiren benim. Nasıl da inliyorsun benim için. Nasıl da çığlık atıyorsun... Oh Tanrım, nasıl da kendini benimle dolduruyorsun."

Gözlerim döndü verdiği zevkten. Kendimi ona itişlerimin belli bir ritmi yoktu artık. Çılgınlar gibi sevişiyorduk. Çenemin altını ısırıyordu acımasızca. Boynumu, ulaşabildiği her yeri ısırıyordu. Meme uçlarıma sıra geldiğinde tırnaklarımı omzuna geçirdim. Hassas noktamı yakaladı dişleri. Çekiştirdi, eziyet etti keyfince. Dili tüm ıslaklığını bıraktı meme uçlarımın üstüne. Bedenim yansa da ıslattığı meme uçlarımın soğuk havayla her temasında kasıldım. Birini ağzıyla ısıtırken diğeri boşta kaldı, üşüdü. Onun sayesinde keşfediyordum bir hassas noktam olduğunu, çok iyi biliyordu beni nereden öldüreceğini. Kısır bir döngü yaşadım işkencesini sonlandırana kadar.

"O kadar ıslak ve darsın ki... Seni bu şekilde, güzelce inletmem, çığlık attırmam için yaratılmışsın. Seni sevmem için yaratılmışsın. Sadece benim için yaratılmışsın."

"Evet! Evet, Jongin seninim... Ah! Tanrım, Jongin!"

Bir anda içimde büyümeye başladığında hareketsizce kalakaldım. Hareket edemiyordum çünkü zaten kalınlığını zorlukla kabul eden deliğimin daha fazlası için alanı yoktu. Fakat durmadı, sanki beni ortadan ikiye bölmek istiyor gibi daha da şişti içimde. Beni tamamen kendinin yapmak için düğümleniyordu.

"Aç kendini bebeğim."

İçime gelecekti, Ulu Tanrım, Jongin içime boşalacak, deliğimi doyuracaktı.

"Lütfen, içime boşal, lütfen. Her şeyini istiyorum. Her şeyini... İçimde istiyorum. Isıt beni Jongin, yalvarırım."

İnlemelerim, derin nefeslerim arasında boynumu sağa yatırıp açığa çıkardım. Sol elini uzatıp açıkta bıraktığım boynumda gezdirdi parmaklarını. Yüzünü yaklaştırdı, küçük fiskeler attı dilinin ucuyla. Huylansam da geri çekilmedim dudaklarından.

"Benimsin." dedi dişleri omzumdaki deriyi çekiştirirken.

"Evet, seninim. Tamamen seninim."

Defalarca sayıkladı onun olduğumu. Hazzın kıyısındaydık ikimiz de, dayanacak gücüm yoktu daha fazla. Cevap vermedi, kalçasını hafifçe kaldırıp az da olsa kendini bana itmekten yana kullandı cevabını. Dudakları boynumdayken hissettim nefeslerinin düzensizleştiğini. Ve geldi. Oluk oluk aktı içime. Tam geldiği an ısırdı kulağımın altındaki ona ayırdığım kısmı. Mühürledi, paramparça etti beni şehvetinden. Tıpkı istediğim gibi sıcaklığıyla doldurdu deliğimi. Tekrar hissettim midemdeki yakıcı krampları. O hala içime kendini akıtırken çığlıklarımla eşlik ettim ona. Onun karnına boşaldım bu sefer. Tırnaklarım omuzlarında yer edindi, kanattım muhtemelen her yerini. Dokunmadan, dokunulmadan geldim. En sonunda o da tüm sıvısını akıtmayı bitirdiğinde titreyen bedenimle bir çöp gibi yığıldım kucağına.

Uzun sürecekti içimde şişkinliğinin dinmesi, dinse bile içimden çıkmasını ister miydim bilmiyorum. Günlerce, haftalarca hissetmek istiyordum onu. Yılların acısını bu yatakta, onun yatağında, evin her yanında çıkarmak istiyordum. Yaslandığım omzundan başlayıp boynuna kadar öptüm tenini. Dudaklarıma hapsettim ter damlacıklarını. Burnundan küçük bir ses çıkardı çene hizasını öperken. Başımı kaldırdığımda gülen yüzüyle karşılaştım. Bir salak gibi sırıttım farkında olmadan. Ellerini belimde sabitleyip yataktan kaldırdı ikimizi birden ve altta kalacağım şekilde tekrar yatırdı. İçimden çıkmadığı için her hareketinde kıpırdandı uzunluğu, kısık kısık inlememe neden oldu. Başımı yavaşça yasladı yastığa, hiç bozulmadı gülümsemesi. Bir bebek taşıyormuş gibi tutuyordu beni. Kırılıp yaralanacak halim yoktu halbuki. Nefes nefeseydik ikimiz de, yüzü bana uzak olduğundan paylaşamadım nefesimi onunla. Bir şeyler demek istiyordum ama aralanmıyordu dudaklarım. Ben onun karşısında sesimi bulamamaya alışkındım aslında. Bir şeyler söylemesi için gözlerine baktım. O da bana baktı. Tek bir ses çıkmadı ağzından. Derin derin soluyordu sadece. Az önce attığım çığlıkların acısı şimdi çıkıyordu boğazımdan. Ana kapılıp gitmemin acısı da şimdi çıkıyordu aynı zamanda. Kalbim korkudan atıyordu bu sefer. Biliyordum, rahatlamamla dinmişti kokum, etkilemiyordu artık, çılgına çevirmiyordu onu. Kolunda dinlendirdiğim ellerimi çekip bana yukarıdan bakan yüzüne uzandım. İki avucumla sarmaladım yanaklarını. Yine çaresizliğimle ona tutundum. Gitme demedim ama anlamasını umdum. Sevişmeden önce de sevişirken de söylediğim her şeyin gerçek olduğunu anlasın istedim. O yüzden hiç kaçırmadım gözlerimi gözlerinden. Tıpkı bilmem kaç dakika önce her şeyi başlattığım gibi uzandım dudaklarına. Bir öpücük değildi verdiğim, sadece dudaklarım değiyordu ıslak dudaklarına. Kalbim göğüs kafesimi zorluyordu ve onun bunu duyduğunu da biliyordum. Başımı hafifçe sağa sola salladım dudaklarımız sürtsün diye. Beni öpen o oldu. İlk narin öpücüğünü verdi bana. Dili yaralamaktan çekinmediği dudaklarımı yavaşça yaladı. Nefesim oldu tekrar.

"Benimsin." dedi dudaklarıma fısıltıyla.

"Sev beni Jongin."

"Seviyorum ya, nasıl sevdim hem de, görmedin mi?"

Tatlı tatlı gülümsedi bana. Çok nadir gülümserdi böyle, ya bir sakarlık ya da bir aptallık yaptığımda görürdüm bu gülümsemesini. Suratına şaşkın şaşkın baksam da bozmadı kendini.

"Gördüm mü? Neyi gördüm?"

Şaşkınlığım karşısında biraz daha büyüdü gülümsemesi. Ya o delirmişti ya da ben. Jongin neden bana tatlı tatlı gülsündü ki?

"İlla ki söyle diyorsun yani."

"Ne?"

Yüzüme eğildi, burnunu hafifçe benim burnuma sürttü. Biraz da öptü burnumu. Sonra yanaklarımı öptü. Yumuşacık öpüyordu, dikkatliydi, sanki mükemmel dudakları zarar verecekti bana. Bana vereceği en büyük zarar dudaklarının hasreti olurdu. Ben böyle sahneleri ya Baekhyun ve Kyungsoo'da görürdüm ya da Jongin'den gizli izlediğim (çünkü dalga geçiyordu) romantik filmlerde denk gelirdim. Ancak tam şu an, hala içimi doldururken o dalga geçtiği filmlerin en can alıcı anlarını yaşatıyordu bana.

"Ne istiyorum biliyor musun?" Cevap vermemi beklemedi, üst dudağımın kenarını öptü. "Çok şey istiyorum aslında ama en çok isminin önüne sahiplik eki getireyim, benim diyeyim istiyorum. Benim Sehun'um ol istiyorum."

Gözleri yüzümün her yerinde gezindi konuşurken. Parmakları saçlarımda turluyordu usul usul. Gözlerimi kapatacaktım neredeyse, bırakacaktım kendimi bana verdiklerine.

"Fakat Jongin, ben zaten seninim." dedim gözlerimi güzel gülümsemesinden ayırmadan. Az önce dillendirmemiş miydik bunu zaten? Beynim kuru gürültü yapıyordu boş yere. Bunun gerçekliğini sorguluyordum, inanılmaz, içinden çıkılmaz bir andı çünkü. Bir yandan da çığlık çığlığa kahkaha atmak istiyordum aslında. Fakat çığlıklarım da, gücüm de tükenmişti. Jongin bedenini üstümde tutmaktan vazgeçmiş, beni inleterek içimden yavaşça çıkmıştı. Dudak kenarımı son kez öpüp yatağımı sarsacak şekilde kendini yanımdaki boşluğa attı. Elleri beni hiç boş bırakmadı, hemen sardı karnımı. Çokta nazik sayılmayacak şekilde çekti beni bedenine. Bir kolu karnımın altında kalmıştı ama umursamadı, ben de umursamadım.

"On dakika oldu Sehun, daha ne kadar şaşırarak bakacaksın?"

"Bilmiyorum, şaşıracağım hareketleri yapma sen de. Hayır, nasıl? Neden gülüyorsun bana öyle ya? Gülme, daha çok seviyorum böyle seni."

Belime sardığı kolunun yardımıyla sanki mümkünmüş gibi daha da çekti beni kendine. Burnu boynumda gezindi, kokumu derin derin soludu.

"Ne kadar da deli divaneydim seni böyle koklamak için, biliyor musun?"

"Biliyor muyum?"

Burnu yerine dudaklarını yerleştirdi boynuma. Isırıp izini bıraktığı yeri öptü acısını almak için.

"Bilmiyorsun. Peki ya sen? Nasıl saklayabildin bunca zaman bana sevdalı olduğunu? Canın süt istediğinde dalga geçeceğimi bilsen bile saklayamazsın halbuki."

"Jongin!"

"Efendim?"

"Ne var canım süt istiyorsa? Hem kendimden bile sakladım ben seni sevdiğimi." Boynumu öpüp geri çekildi, gözlerini gözlerime dikti. Gözlerine uzun süre bakamama huyum yüzünden kaçırdım bakışlarımı. Cevap vermediği için yüzümü boynuna sakladım. Ellerimin biri aramızda, biri de çıplak sırtındaydı. Üstümüzde hiçbir şey olmasa dahi üşüme problemimiz yoktu zaten. Normal şartlarda olsam sızlanırdım üstümü örtsün diye fakat en az Jongin kadar sıcaktım şu an.

"Seviyor musun beni?" dedim sesim boynuna vururken. Saçlarımda gezinen eli durdu. "Sev beni Jongin."

Bu sefer duymak istediğim kelimeleri ağzında almadan bırakamazdı beni, dolandıramazdı cümlelerini. Nefesimi tuttum korkuyla. Sevişmiştik az önce, dokunmuştu, tenimi sevmişti ama beni de sevsin istiyordum. Dudaklarının dokunduğu tek yer tenim olmamalıydı, ruhuma da dokunmalıydı o dudaklarla. Elini saçlarımdan çekip yanağıma koydu, ona bakmam için kaldırdı başımı. Reddedip ömür boyu boynunda gömülü kalmak istesem de itaat ettim dokunuşuna.

"Sehun, ben otokontrolü olmayan biri değilim biliyorsun, değil mi?"

Başımı salladım sesimi çıkarmadan.

"Daha önce yanımda kızışma dönemine giren tek kişi sen değilsin, bunu da biliyorsun, değil mi?"

Tekrar salladım başımı.

"Bunların hepsini biliyorsun ama yine de soruyorsun. Sehun, kokuna tapıyor olsam dahi, istesem seni odana kilitler ve salonda keyfime bakardım. Fakat ben seninle sevişmeyi seçtim, bunun ne olduğunu anlıyor musun?"

Bu sefer başımı olumlu anlamda salladım. Seni becerdim dememişti, seninle seviştim demişti. Tabii ki anlıyordum bunu.

"Beni seviyorsun." dedim kısık sesimle. Gülümsedi, yutkundum.

"Evet, seni seviyorum."

Kalbim tekrar gümbürdedi sonunda duyduğum bu iki kelime yüzünden. Beni seviyor dedim kendime. Kim Jongin beni seviyor. Tanrım, güçlüymüş gibi davranmayı ona bakarak öğrendiğim, yanımda olmadığı zaman bile kendimi onunla büyüttüğüm herif beni seviyordu.

"Neden?"

Islanmaya başladı gözlerim, belliydi zaten böyle olacağı. Onun yarısı kadar otokontrole sahip değildim ben. Ağlanacak yer miydi şimdi burası?

"Ne neden?"

"Neden şimdi söylüyorsun bunu bana?! Aptal mısın sen? Kaç senedir kapında köpeğim biliyor musun?!"

Ani bağırışımla bocaladı bir anda. Şaşkın şaşkın yüzüme baktı bedenini geri çektikten sonra. Elleri terk etmedi yine de beni.

"Sehun... Ağlıyor musun sen? Bu yüzden mi ağlıyorsun? Oysaki ben seni sadece sevişirken ağlatırım diyordum. Ağlamasana."

"Yalan söylüyorsun, neden sevesin ki sen beni? Mantığına ters düşüyorum ben hem." dedim sızlanmalarımın arasında.

"Bebeğim, ağlama. Sehun... Sehun, sen sevilecek tek doğru kişiydin, nasıl sevmezdim seni? Kendimi biledim bileli hayatımdasın. Tanrım, ne kadar güzel olduğunun farkında bile değilsin."

Gözlerime o kadar güzel bakıyordu ki çıldıracaktım. Ağlama diyordu ama ağlamam için tonla neden veriyordu bana. Aklıma bugünün anısı düşünce kollarında çırpındım kaçmak için, izin vermedi.

"Soojung'a da mı aynı şeyleri söyledin?"

"Tanrım! Biliyordum kıskanacağını." dedi aptal aptal sırıtıp. Az önce beni de gülümseten sırıtmasını şimdi tokatlamak, yüzünden silmek istiyordum. Bir duygu yakamı bırakıyor, bir başka duygu tutuyordu. Resmen allak bullak olmuştum.

"Bilerek mi yaptın...? Seni kıl yumağı, bilerek mi yaktın canımı?!"

"Evet. Planımda yoktu böyle bir şey ama sen bize öyle bakınca saçlarımı kurutmasına izin verdim. Somurturken ne kadar tatlı olduğunu bilmiyorsun."

"Sen... Sen bir sıçmıksın Kim Jongin." Odamı kaplayan bir kahkaha attı cümlem bittiğinde. Ben suratına anlamsız anlamsız bakarken eğilip şapır şupur öptü yüzümün her yerini. İtmeye çalışsam da çekilmedi. "Sırf ben somurtayım diye gidip onunla sevişecek miydin yani?!"

Sorumla bir anda afalladı.

"Ne sevişmesi?"

"Soojung, kızışma dönemine girdiğinde ona yardım edeceğini söylemiş herkese!"

"Bak görüyor musun, nasıl güzel oynamış elindeki kartları. Sen ise beni elde etmek için hiçbir şey yapmamışsın."

"Beni sevmiyorsun işte." dedim tekrar kollarından kaçmak için çırpınırken. Başka bir acı dalgası vurmadan gitmek istiyordum yanından. Az önce sevişerek rahatlattığı bedenimi sinirden geriyordu. İki kolunu da belime sıkı sıkı sardı, bacağının birini de bacaklarımın üstüne attı kıpırdamamı engellemek için.

"Tanrım, o kadar tatlısın ki... Soojung'a kızamayacağım yaptıkları yüzünden. Şu haline bak, nasıl sevmem seni? İnanmıyorsun bir de. Benim gözümden gördün mü hiç kendini?" Yanağımı ısırdığında acıyla tısladım. Beni kapanına hapsettiği için bir şey yapamıyordum. Bir tek ağzım oynuyordu çünkü.

"Ona yardım etmemi istedi benden fakat kabul etmedim. Çok üzüldü. Hatta, 'madem güzel güzel soruyorken kabul etmiyorsun, kızışma dönemime girdiğimde kendimi üstüne atmam gerekecek.' dedi. Fakat birileri onun fikrini çoktan uygulamaya geçirdi bile."

Kendi anlattığına kendi güldü çok komikmiş gibi. Gözlerimi devirip tekrar çırpındım kollarının sıkılığında. Böyle koyun koyunayken nasıl tartışacaktım ki onunla?

"Bıraksana beni!"

"Olmaz. Hem mühürlendik artık, benden gidip ne yapacaksın? Tıpış tıpış gelmek zorunda kalacaksın illa ki."

İç çekip kısa süreliğine bıraktım çırpınmayı. Gözlerini hiç benden ayırmadı o sırada, sanki gözümün, burnumun yerini bilmiyormuş gibi dikkatle bakıyordu her yerime. Elinin birini saçlarıma çıkardı, parmaklarının arasında kaydı saçlarım.

"Olmayacaksın yani onunla? Ciddi ciddi seviyor musun yani beni?" dedim umutla. Bin defa sorup, bin defa aynı cevabı duymak istiyordum. Yüreğim, aklım, ruhum emin olana kadar tekrar tekrar soracaktım.

"Olmayacağım tabii ki Sehun. Seviyorum, çok seviyorum. Biraz da sen söyle beni sevdiğini. Tatlı ağzını öpmem için bir ton neden ver bana." Aptal aptal gülümsüyordu ben böylesine ciddiyken. O kadar güzel bakıyordu ki, sevmiyorum dese, seviyorum olarak anlardım zaten.

"Of, seviyormuşsun cidden."

"Hem de çok."

"Hem de çok seviyormuşsun."

Şimdi şıp şıp dökülecekti yaşlarım, az daha zorlasa çırılçıplak halimi umursamadan bağıra çağıra ağlayacaktım. Gözlerimi sıkıca yumup alnımı göğsüne yasladım. Saçlarımdaki parmaklarına öpücükleri eklendi.

"Olmaz böyle." dedim tekrar ona bakacak şekilde geri çekilirken. Tek kaşını kaldırdı beni duyduğunda.

"Bekle bir saniye kontrol etmem lazım."

"Neyi?"

"Gerçekten benim olduğunu."

Anlam vereye çalışır bakışları gülümseyen dudaklarının etkisiyle parıldadı. Ellerimi olduğu yerden çektim, iki yanağını sertçe tuttum. Parmaklarımla sıkıştırdım, mıncırdım yüzünün her yanını.

"Benimmişsin ya, buradaymışsın gerçekten."

"Tanrım Sehun, biraz daha zorlarsan mideme indireceğim seni."

Geriye kaçmamam için sıkı sıkıya belimden tuttu ve bahsettiği mideye indirme eyleminin bir kısmını yüzümün her yanına öpücükler kondurarak gerçekleştirdi. Kulaklarıma, boynuma ve saçlarıma kadar öptü. Isırıklarıyla ödüllendirdi midesini bir de. Ben de öyle sesim soluğum çıkmadan izin verdim istediğini yapmasına. Dudakları, dudaklarımın üstünde oyalandığında sıcaklığına sokuldum. Nefesimi esir aldı dudaklarıyla. En sonunda geri çekilen ben oldum.

"Üşüyorum." dedim sızlanırcasına. Üşüdüğüm yoktu, ona bir şeyler yaptırma imkanını kullanmak istiyordum. Lafım biter bitmez çoktan yerle buluşmuş olan örtüyü üzerimden uzanarak aldı. Kendini de içine dahil edecek şekilde serdi örtüyü üstümüze.

"Sen böyle kalın örtüyle yatmazsın hiç, pişik olma sonra?"

"Olsun, yatmaya alışmam lazım. Sen böyle örtülerle yatıyorsun sadece."

"Jongin, okulun oradaki ormanlığa mı gittin bugün? Oradaki mantarlardan yemedin değil mi? Ya da biralar yüzünden mi acaba? Çok mu içtin?"

"Çok içtim ama hepsini işedim. Hem neden soruyorsun?"

"Kendin gibi değilsin. Bir şey olmuş sana. Her fırsatta bana laf eden, kavga çıkaran Jongin değilsin sen."

"Evet, artık seninle sevişen Jongin'im ben, kabul edecek misin beni?"

Sorduğun soruya bak, delisin sen demek istedim yüzüne bağıra çağıra.

"Normal halini de kabullenmiştim ki ben."

Dirseğinin birini yatağa yasladı, avuç içini de şakağına dayayıp hafifçe kaldırdı üst gövdesini. Bense göğsünün hizasında yatıp ona bakıyordum. Parmakları usul usul dolanıyordu popomun üstünde. Huylandığım için tüylerim ayaktaydı ama geri çekilmekten de korkuyordum dokunuşları tekrar beni bulmaz diye.

"Hadi, şimdi de sen söyle."

"Neyi?"

"Beni sevdiğini."

"Seni seviyorum." diye mırıldandım göğsüne doğru.

"Olmadı, bir daha."

"Seni seviyorum."

"Bu da olmadı."

"Ne istiyorsun, seni seviyorum işte!" dedim sinirle başımı kaldırıp. Hala sırıtıyordu.

"Tamam oldu."

"Senin tek istediğin beni sinir etmek, değil mi?"

"Evet, çıplakken ve sinirliyken beni sevdiğini duymak istedim."

Popomdaki parmak ucu dokunuşlarının yerini avuç içlerinin pütürlü yüzeyi aldı. Çıplaklığımı daha net hissetmek ister gibi popomdan sırtıma kadar çıktı bu sefer teni.

"Ölümüm olacaksın sen ya." Göğsüne tekrar gömüldüm gözlerinin altında erimeden önce.

"Hani sen zaten ölmüştün benim için?"

"Of Jongin!"

"Efendim bebeğim?"

"Sus artık."

"Bunun için dudakların lazım."

Göğsünde saklandığım kısma doğru hafifçe eğdi başını. Dudaklarını uzatmış bekliyordu onu öpmemi. Keşke telefonum ulaşılabilir bir yerde olsaydı, kendi yaraladığım o güzel dudakları çekebilseydim. Tam şu an, onu öpmem için bekleyen bu halini fotoğraflar sonra da cüzdanımın köşesine sıkıştırırdım dudaklarını. Daha fazla bekletmedim, uzanıp kendi dudaklarımı değdirdim dudaklarına. Büzüştürdüğü dudakları anında gülümsemeye dönüştü. Sırtımda gezinen eli durdu, sıkıca kendine bastırdı beni.

"Artık susmam için bir nedenim var." dedi tekrar dudaklarıma kapanmadan önce.

\--

"Siktir. Yok artık. Sen geçen gün vedalaşırken Chanyeol ile minik minik Sehuncuklar yapmaya gitmiyor muydun?"

Aceleyle ağzını kapatsam da çoktan iş işten geçmiş, Baekhyun'un küçücük ağzından çıkmıştı o cümle. Jongin yanımda kaskatı kesildi. Baekhyun elimi ısırınca acıyla tıslayıp geri çekildim. Korka korka döndüm Jongin'den tarafa. Biraz yanına sırnaştım sinirinin patlaması acılı olmasın diye. Bu beraber yatakta geçirdiğimiz üç -muhteşem- gün boyunca ona kesinlikle Chanyeol'den bahsetmemiştim. Konusu dahi açılmamıştı, ben bile unutmuştum. Aklım, kalbim, oram buram Jongin ile doluyken başka birinin aklıma gelmesi mümkün değildi zaten.

"Hayatımı mahvediyorsun Byun Sıçan Baekhyun!"

"Ne yaptım ben ya? Bana, Jongin ile sevişeceğini deseydin sen de!"

"Sus artık!"

"Susmuyorum!" Tekrar üstüne atlayıp saldırıya geçecektim fakat dikkatini bir anda başka bir şey çektiği için bir adım geri attı.

"Uh, bekle, o kim öyle?"

Baekhyun bedenimin arkasını iyice görmek için boynunu yana doğru yatırdı. Kaşları merakla havalandı ama daha sonra yüzünde kocaman bir sırıtma oluştu. Jongin de ben de baktığı yere dönsek de bir şey göremedik. Yani Jongin ses çıkarmayınca onun da göremediğini düşündüm.

"Chanyeol sizin bu tarafta olduğunuzu görünce yolunu değiştirdi. Ağaçların arkasına saklana saklana gitti."

Chanyeol'ün ismi geçince Jongin kollarını karnıma dolayıp beni göğsüne yasladı sertçe. Dengemi bozduğu için karnımdaki kollarına tutundum. Baekhyun tekrar bize döndü gözlerini kısarak. Baştan aşağı taradı vücudumu. Gelmeyecektim işte okula, kızışma dönemim bitmiş olsa dahi bir ay kadar görünmemem lazımdı benim bu okulda. Önüm, arkam, sağım, solum tehlikeydi. Okula girdiğimiz andan beri herkes dönüp dönüp bize 'Ben demiştim, çiftleşmişler işte.' gözüyle bakıyordu. Okulun en büyük dedikodusu gerçek olmuştu, şimdi kim bilir ne çıkaracaklardı.

"Demek Chanyeol'ü o yüzden çağırmıştın." dedi Jongin dudakları kulağımın hemen dibinde. "Ama ne yazık, Chanyeol sana vurgun olduğumu çoktan biliyordu zaten." Ona sorduğum zamanki şaşkınlığına ve tedirginliğine şu an hak veriyordum. Demek ki bu yüzden kabul etmemişti, biliyordu çünkü her şeyi. Jongin öğrenir diye benden daha fazla korkmuş olmalıydı.

Konuşurken parmakları karnıma batıyordu ama sızlanamadım korkumdan. Dişlerini hafifçe kulak kıkırdağıma geçirdi. Baekhyun olmasa inleyecektim.

"Baekhyun girdi kanıma Jongin, gerçekten. Hem senin Soojung ile şey yapacağını sanmıştım... Şey..."

"Sevişeceğimi."

"O da var ama..."

"Çiftleşeceğimi."

"Evet, o."

Baekhyun kıs kıs gülüyordu yanımda durmuş. Gözlerimle gitmesini işaret edince tek omzunu silkip yanımızdaki banka oturdu.

"Kyungsoo gelir birazdan, siz sevişmenize devam edin, bakıyorum ben." dedi yüzsüz yüzsüz.

"Gitsene ya, ikinizle birden aynı anda nasıl uğraşayım?"

Banktan sallandırdığı ayaklarını tekmeledim Jongin'in tutuşu izin verdiği ölçüde.

"Olmaz, tüm olanları öğrenip okula anlatmam gerekiyor. Konuşun siz, hadi."

O sırada Jongin dudaklarını boynuma indirdi. Baekhyun'u hiç umursamıyordu anlaşılan. Ya da bahçedeki bize dikilen gözleri unutuyordu. Gerçi bakışlar ve fısıltılar asla umurunda olmamıştı onun.

"Yarın tişört giy." Eli kazağımın içine girdi, sıcak parmakları okşadı karnımı. Yanağımı yüzüne doğru yasladım istemsizce.

"Ne? O neden? Üşürüm öyle."

"Kolundaki ve boynundaki izleri herkesin görmesi gerek."

Bu sefer sızlandım karnıma batan parmakları yüzünden. Elini tutup geri çekmeye çalıştım ama gücüm yetmedi. Kıpırdamadı bile eli.

"Jongin ama üşürüm!"

"O halde şort da giy, bacaklarındaki morlukları da görsünler."

Baekhyun bir kahkaha kopardı oturduğu yerden. Ellerini çırpa çırpa güldü. Jongin'in de dudakları kıvrılmıştı yukarı doğru. Bu durumda eğlenmeyen tek kişinin ben olması çok normaldi.

"Ben artık gideyim, siz gerçekten sevişecek gibisiniz. Yalnız dikkat edin, voleybol sahasının kenarındayız, Sehun'un tatlı poposuna top falan gelmesin, morarır. Tabii çoktan morarmadıysa."

"Seni sinsi sıçan! Git artık!"

"Uf vurmasana, gidiyorum dedim ya!"

Ayağa kalktığında kalçasına attığım tekmeden sekerek kaçtı. Söylene söylene girdi okul binasına. Jongin hiç istifini bozmadı bu curcuna sırasında. Ne elleri karnımı terk etti ne de omzuma yasladığı çenesini geri çekti.

"Ya Jongin..." kollarında biraz çırpınınca yüzüm ona bakacak şekilde bedenimi ondan tarafa döndürebildim. Kolları sırtıma dolandı bu sefer. "Benim bacaklarımda morluk yok ki!" dedim ellerimi omuzlarına koyduktan sonra.

"Yok mu?"

"Var mı?"

Anlamlı anlamlı bakıp tek kaşını havaya kaldırdı 'emin misin?' dercesine. Var mıydı sahi? İlk gün bacaklarımın her yerini ısırdığını biliyordum ama onun izleri geçmişti zaten. Şaşkınlığıma bilmişçesine gülümsediğinde "Var." diye cevapladım kendi sorumu. Varmış demek ki.

"Bebeğim, morluk olmayan tek uzvunu sen de gayet iyi biliyorsun." dedi dudaklarıma dudaklarını sürtüp.

"Yapmasana şöyle."

"Ne yapmayayım?"

"Tanrım, sen okulda yanıma bile gelmiyordun doğru düzgün, şimdi herkesin içinde öpüyorsun. Bekle soluklanayım, kendime geleyim. Biraz uzaklaşman lazım. Çokta uzaklaşma ama."

"Çünkü kokun beni delirtiyordu. Artık kokuna deli olduğumu herkese gösterebilirim, ne olmuş yani?"

"Aa ders başlayacak, bak saat gelmiş." dedim saat bile olmamasına rağmen bileğimi işaret ederek. En sonunda kıskacından kurtuldum, fakat dudaklarıma bir öpücük kondurma fırsatını kaçırmadı.

"Herkes bize bakıyor! Öpmes- Vazgeçtim, öp beni. Ne? Bakma öyle, öp hadi."

Kollarımı boynuna dolayıp rahat öpmesi için başımı hafifçe sola yatırdım. Kısa bir öpücük kondurmasına izin vermedim, dudakları temas eder etmez kendime bastırdım bedenini. Geçtiğimiz birkaç gün boyunca bulduğum her yerde, her köşede o kadar çok öpüşmüştük ki dillerimiz aşinaydı artık birbirine. O yüzden dudaklarımız temas ettiği an açtım kendimi diline. Dişleri boş durmadı dudaklarımı ısırdı, Jongin'in duyabileceği bir sesle inledim. Elleri kalçam ve belim arasında gidip geliyordu. Normalde onunla yan yana dururken bile insanların bize dikkatli bakmasından çekinirdim ama şu an bu öpücüğü görmesi gereken biri vardı. Jongin'in artık birine ve birinin Jongin'e ait olduğunu kendi gözleriyle görmesi gerekiyordu. Az önce Jongin'in elinden kurtulduğumda görmüştüm Soojung'un binadan çıkışını. O bizden tarafa dönmese bile eninde sonunda göreceğini biliyordum. Yanındaki arkadaşlarının gözleri dışarıdayken birbirine değmezdi etrafa bakmaktan, illa ki görecekti yani. O yüzden uzun tuttum öpücüğümüzü.

Jongin son kez dudaklarıma küçük bir buse kondurup geri çekildi. Nefesimi düzene sokana kadar açamadım gözlerimi.

"Ne yapmaya çalıştığını bilmiyorum sanıyorsun değil mi? Sen daha küçük bir kurtsun bebeğim."

"Hım. Bak karşıda Junseok da varmış, dik dik bakıyor. Bir dahaki idmanda dikkat et, bacağını kırmasın."

İşaret ettiğim yere sinirle döndü ama bahsettiğim kişiyi göremedi. Çünkü yoktu. Nasıl hissettiğimi anlaması için ufacık bir palavra atmıştım altı üstü.

"Sandığım kadar küçük bir kurt değilmişsin demek." dedi boynuma saldırmadan önce. Huylandığım için geri çekilmeye çalışsam da elleriyle sıkı sıkı tutuyordu kaçmamam için. Attığım kahkahalara kendi tıslamaya benzer gülüşüyle karşılık veriyordu.

"Tamam dur artık! Jongiiiin..."

"Hak ettin bu-"

Dudağını sertçe ısırdığım için yarım kaldı cümlesi. O şaşkın halinden faydalanıp sıyrıldım bana yapışan bedeninden. Hala nefes nefese bir haldeydim ama ısırığının acısını en kısa zamanda çıkaracağını bildiğim için aceleyle binaya koşturdum.

"Sehun! Buraya gel!"

"Asla!" dedim binanın kapısının önünde durup. O da olduğu yerden hiç kıpırdamadı. Belli etmeden geri geri gittim küçük adımlarla.

"Ders arasında görüşür müyüz?"

Sorumu, başını iki yana sallayarak cevapladı. Aramızda otuz metre olsa da somurttuğumu gördüğünü biliyordum.

"O zaman derslerin bittiğinde görüşelim."

Tekrar başını iki yana salladı. Yanımızdan geçip giden insanlar ne saçmalık yaptığımızı anlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Görüşmeyelim mi yani?"

"Evde görüşürüz. Daha seninle mutfak masasını kıramadık." dedi kocaman gülümsemesiyle. Neyi kast ettiğini bir dakikalık duraklamadan sonra anlayabildim. Bir ara ön sevişmemiz sırasında, evdeki üstünde sevişebileceğimiz tüm eşyaları beni becerirken kırmak istediğini söylemişti. Kıpkırmızı kesildim bu anı ve verdiği sözü anımsayınca.

"Tanrım! Hiç utanman yok!"

Cevap vermesini beklemeden girdim binadan içeri. Kokusu hiç terk etmedi burnumun ucunu. Kızaran yanaklarımı saklayabileceğim bir seçeneğim yoktu ama yanımda olmadığı için problem etmedim. Sonra kokusu daha da belirginleşti. Tam dersimin olduğu sınıfın önündeyken yakaladı elleri beni.

"Nereye kaçıyorsun?"

"Bırak beni ya, sınıfa girmem gerek."

"Ama çantan bende."

Arabadan inerken kendi sırtına taktığı çantamı, yüzünde artık aşina olduğum gülümsemesiyle uzattı. Aptallığıma gülüyordu işte tatlı tatlı. Fakat tatlı gülümsemesinin ardında gerçek bir kıl yumağıydı. Tam çantamı alacakken geri çekti elini.

"Bir öpücüğe çanta senin."

"Jongin benim çantamı bana mı pazarlıyorsun?"

"Dudaklarımı pazarlıyorum, çantanı değil."

Bana doğru uzattığı dudaklarının üstüne hafifçe vurdum parmaklarımın içiyle. Sonra istediğini yapıp küçük bir öpücük bıraktım. Tatmin olmuş gülüşünü yaydı suratına. Çantamı sırtıma geçirip hala yanımda dikilen bedenine döndüm.

"Tamam öptüm bak, git hadi, dersin yok mu senin?"

"Yok."

"E neden geldin o zaman?"

"Senin için." dedi.

"Kendim de gelebilirdim, yapmadığım bir şey değil."

"Poponun acısından sızlanıyordun, belki yardımım olur diye düşündüm." Gözüme gelen saçlarımı sanki duracakmış gibi kulaklarımın arkasını itti nazikçe. Parmakları yavaş yavaş geçti saçlarımın içinden.

"Popomun derdinde değilsin sen, beni utandırmak için gelmişsin okula!"

Göğsünden geriye doğru itmeye çalıştım ama kıpırdamadı yerinden. Parmakları saçlarımın arasındaydı hala. Başımı kendi eliyle destekledi. Uzanıp sol yanağımı yavaşça öptü. Ellerim giydiği tişörtte asılı kaldı.

"Öpüp durma..."

Diğer yanağımı da öptü aynı tatlılıkla. Elmacık kemiklerimde, gözlerimin kenarlarında gezdirdi dudaklarını. Öpmese bile sürtüyordu şişkinliklerini tenime. Özüm kurttu ama kedi gibi mırlayacaktım dokunuşları yüzünden.

"Nasıl öpmeyeyim?"

Tekrar düşürdü dudaklarını yanaklarıma doğru. Dudaklarıma değmeden gezindi yüzümde. Suratımı asmak konusunda kararlı olmasam dudaklarının bıraktığı huzurda gülümserdim. Bilerek yapıyordu zaten bunu bana.

"Çok kötüsün sen."

"Öyle miyim?"

"Sarılsana bana." dedim o çenemi öperken. Hafifçe güldü kollarını belime sarmadan önce. Ellerimi omuzlarına çıkardım ben de. Güzel kokusunu çektim içime bol bol. Ne ondan ne de başkalarından saklamadan kokusunu solumanın keyfini sürdüm. Uykusunda korkuyla dokunduğum saçlarından geçirdim parmaklarımı. Öpücüklerini bırakmaya devam etti ama bu seferki durağı saçlarımdı. Burnunu saçlarımda gezdire gezdire öpüyordu.

"Az önce öğretmenin bize tuhaf tuhaf bakıp sınıfa girdi."

"Ne?!"

"Koridorda da kimse kalmadı."

Yanağımı yasladığım omuzundan geri çekilip etrafıma bakındım, gerçekten birkaç öğrenci dışında kimse kalmamıştı koridorda. Sınıfın kapısı da kapanmıştı.

"Senin yüzünden hep! Kim bilir ne diyecekler, sabahtan beri elin ayağın durmuyor!"

"Ne diyecekler? Tabii ki, Jongin'e bak, 180lik Sehun'u kalbine nasıl da sığdırmış diyecekler."

İşte bu kadardı, bir öpücüğü bir de böyle tatlı tınısı sarsıyordu dengemi. Ben ona hülyalı hülyalı bakarken uzanıp dudaklarımı öptü.

"Gir hadi sınıfa."

"Gireyim mi?"

"Gir, gir."

"Peki gireyim madem." dedim ama kıpırdamadım yerimden. Bu birkaç gün boyunca sürekli yanımda ya da içimde olmasına alıştığımdan git desem de bırakasım gelmiyordu pek.

"Söz eve gidince mutfak masasını da, senin çalışma masanı da kıracağız."

"Of, def ol bırakıyorum işte, tamam git!"

Son kez öptü dudaklarımdan yanımdan ayrılmadan önce. Aptal aptal sırıttım giden bedenine bakıp. Tam o an, sırtını bana dönmeden yürümeye çalıştığı için göremediği direğe çarptı. Güldüm, o da güldü. Başımı iki yana salladım salaklığını vurgularcasına. Fakat yine de dönmedi arkasını bana. Vurduğu sırtını ovuşturup bir şeyim yok dercesine elini oynattı. İç çekip el salladım.

Eh, sırtı bize lazımdı, daha kıracak çok eşyamız vardı. 


	3. Keep This Fire Burning

"Demek Jongin'e yanıktın."

"Ya Baekhyun, aslınd-"

"Demek Jongin'e başından beri yanıktın."

Biraz durdu, gözlerini yeni törpülediği tırnaklarından çekmedi. Sanki 'tırnaklarımı mahvetmeye değer mi, değmez mi?' diye düşünüyordu. Kararını vermiş gibi dudaklarını büküp ellerini kucağına düşürdü.

"Jongin'e yanıkmış göt."

"Ne kızıyorsun ki şimdi sen? Ne olmuş yani, sen de Kyungsoo'ya yanıktın."

"Kızarım tabii! Evet, yanığım ve sen bunu biliyordun. Kyungsoo'nun pipisinin boyutunu bile biliyorsun sen! Nasıl söylemezsin bana?"

"Tamam, ben de Jongin'in pipisinin boyutunu söyleyeyim, kapatalım bu konuyu."

Ağzıma eşek arıları doluşsaydı da düşünmeden konuşmasaydım keşke. Bir anda hinlikle parlayan gözlerini üstüme dikti. Benim gözlerim bir onda, bir sahada koşturup duran Jongin arasında gezinip duruyordu. Normalde asla dikkatimi Baekhyun'a vermezdim fakat tırnaklarının işlevini iyi bildiğimden tedbirli davranmak zorundaydım. Kalabalıkta sesini duyurmak için dibime kadar girdi. İkimiz de sahanın kenarındaki banklardan birinde oturuyorduk.

Maç başlamadan önce herkes gibi tribünlere geçmiştim ama Jongin anında yanımda bitmiş, beni buraya sürüklemişti. Neymiş, sevgili olduktan sonra ilk maçıymış bu, yakınında olmak zorundaymışım. Hatta onun okul ceketini de giymem gerekiyormuş -evet onu da zorla giydirdi- onu uzaktan izlersem ne zevki olacakmış. Haklısın demiştim, hepsinde de haklıydı. Sevgili kelimesinden sonra kuracağı her cümleye hak verirdim ben. Sevgilisiydim çünkü, nasıl hak vermeyeyim? Hem Jongin'in bitmek bilmeyen sızlanmalarını dinlemektense herkesin gözü önünde olmayı tercih ettim mecbur. Fakat keşke etmeseydim, Baekhyun onca insanın arasından haykırışlarla sıyrılmış ve kendini yanıma atmıştı. Bana tavırlı olması, olmaması hiç önemli değildi. Tüm alfaları gözden geçirip boyutları hakkında kafasından tahminler yapmak, sonra bunu dedikodu sürüsüyle paylaşmak, bir de onlarla tahminler yapmak asıl önemli olan şeydi onun için. Yine de dayanamayıp konuyu bana, bize getireceğini bilmeyecek kadar eşek değildim. Kabul etmem gerekir ki iyi dayanmıştı, maçın sonuna gelmiştik neredeyse ve o daha yeni konuşmaya başlamıştı benimle.

"Nasıldı?" diye sordu koluma yapışıp.

"Yapışma hemen, Kyungsoo'ya anlatırım başka erkeklerin pipisinin boyutuna olan merakını, o zaman kapıma düşersin, 'Kyungsoo pipisini benden sakınıyor' diye ağlayıp zırlarsın."

"Çok bencilsin. Ne var yani benimle güzel şeyleri paylaşsan?"

"Jongin'in pipisi neden sana güzel gelsin ki ya? Hem seninle paylaşmak sorun değil, sorun; bu bilgiyi okulla paylaşmak. Bilmiyorum sanki gidip herkese anlatacaksın."

"Bir gün o ağzına kedi boku dolduracağım, göreceksin sen. Neyse. Sizinkiler ne tepki verdi?"

Bizimkilere bahsettiğimde tahmin ettiğim tepkiyi almıştım tabii ki. Annem, 'ay yavrumuzun yavrusu olacakmış, sen hala halıya döktüğün sütün derdindesin, gel buraya çabuk!' diye çığlık atıp babamı çağırmış ve ben daha 'ne yavrusu, yok öyle bir şey' diyemeden zorla olayların nasıl geliştiğini bana anlattırmıştı. Jongin yanımda olduğundan koltuğun kenarına pısmış, sanki duymayacakmış gibi fısıltıyla anlatmıştım her şeyi. Kıs kıs gülmüştü Jongin halime. Maça odaklanamadığımız için atılan çığlıkların nedenini kaçırmıştım. Baekhyun da pek umursuyor görünmüyordu, gözleri ışıl ışıldı vereceğim cevabı beklerken.

"Hiç, sevindiler işte." dedim sıkıntıyla nefes verip. Gözümde canlanan anıyı dillendirip tekrar yaşamak istemedim. Çok utanç vericiydi.

"Ee Jongin'in pipisine dönelim o zaman biz."

"Sana ne Jongin'in pipisinden!"

"İlk bahseden sendin! İyi be, konuşmuyorum seninle!" deyip tekrar uzaklaştı yanımdan. Sanki kaçabileceği çok bir alan vardı, iki popo mesafe koyabildi aramıza sadece.

"Yaşın kaç senin ya? Senin sevgilin miyim ben hem? Kyungsoo'ya atamadığın tripleri bana çektirmenden bıktım usandım."

"Sen benden nasıl bıkarsın? Ne yaşadık ki bıkıyorsun? Sen bıkamazsın benden, bıkacaksam ben bıkarım, sana ne oluyor?"

"Sus Baekhyun, senin yüzünden maçı izleyemiyorum!"

"Bitti zaten maç mı kaldı, aptal. Hı bak, geliyor senin pipisi büyük."

"Sussana!" İki popoluk mesafemizi kapatıp ağzını avucumla kapattım. Hala konuşmaya çalışıyordu huysuz sıçan. Arkamızdan yükselen çığlıklar sayesinde Jongin'in bunu duyduğunu sanmıyordum, umarım duymamıştır tabii.

"Sehun!" Sağ tarafımdan yükseldi sesi. Sahanın orasından koşturarak geliyordu yanıma. Kendisine sarılmak isteyen takım arkadaşlarını aceleci dokunuşlarıyla itti. Baekhyun'dan çektim elimi ayağımı. Mesafemizi yarıya indirdiğinde suratındaki sırıtmayı seçebildim. Heyecanla kıpırdandım olduğum yerde.

"Kazandık mı?" dedim coşkuyla. Jongin'in gülümseyen suratı istemsizce beni de gülümsetti. Kazanmıştık herhalde. İçim içimi yemişti atlattığı vurgunlar, düşüşler yüzünden ama şimdi sapasağlam, hiç yorulmamış gibi koşturarak geliyordu yanıma.

Tam önümde durdu, çok uzun sürmedi duruşu. Soruma cevap vermeden kapandı dudaklarıma. Tribünlerdeki çığlıkları duymaz oldum, kulağım cızırtılı yayına geçti. Her seferinde nefesimi kesiyordu öpüşü ama şimdi ki öpücüğü bedenimi yakmak içindi sanki. Çünkü onun bedeni yanıyordu. Belimi kollarıyla sarmış, göğsünü göğsümde dinlendiriyordu, cayır cayırdı bana değen vücudu. Kıyafetlerinin dışından, kıyafetlerimin içine işliyordu sıcaklığı. İnildedim bulunduğum yeri unutup. Tahminen tüm gözler bizdeydi ama kimin umurundaydı ki Jongin'in dudakları, dudaklarımın üstünde konaklamışken? Jongin zaten umursamazdı böyle şeyleri, ben umursuyorum diye geri adımlardı sadece. Ama şimdi lavlarını dışarı fırlatası gelmişti herhalde.

Kollarımı yersiz yurtsuz bırakmayıp boynuna sardım o beni sıkı sıkı tutarken. Dudaklarımı keyfince dişliyordu, öpüyordu. Nefes nefeseydim, tüm soluğumu ağzına bırakıyor, ağzından alıyordum. Hafifçe geri çekildiğinde yuttum temiz havayı. Geri çekilse de dili boş durmadı, aralık olan dudaklarımın üstünde gezdirdi dilini. Önce alt dudağımı sevdi dili, yavaşça. Her çatlayıp sızlayan detayı atlamadan yaladı dudağımı. Sonra üste geçti, ıslaklığını biraz da oraya verdi. Bir kere daha inledim.

"Canım yanıyor burada, yeter ya!" dedi arkamdan Baekhyun'un sesi. dudaklarıma bıraktığı ıslaklığı yutkunup Baekhyun'a dönmeye çalıştım ama Jongin salmadı kollarından beni. Elleri belimden çıkıp yanaklarımı tuttu. Başparmağı ile okşadı elmacık kemiklerimi. Çok güzel gülüyordu bana. Tamam, zaten güzel gülüyordu ama bana daha güzel gülüyordu Jongin.

Ne Jongin umursadı Baekhyun'un devam eden vızıltısını ne de ben. Tekrar yanaştı bana, hafifçe öptü dudaklarımı. Sadece dudağını büzmek için bozmuştu gülümsemesini, öper öpmez geri takındı. Dudaklarına asılı kaldı bakışlarım, keşke çekilmeseydi biraz daha sevseydi beni dudaklarıyla. Daha sabah doymuştum bu dudaklara ama öyle kolay doyulmuyormuş demek ki.

"Kazandık." Ben hala dudaklarında takılıyken konuştu, anlayamadım. Belki oturup biraz düşünsem, kendime gelsem, dudağımdaki kendi ıslaklığı kurusa anlam verebilirdim dediğine ama hala kollarındaydım, gitmiyordum bir yere.

"Neyi?" diye sordum konuşmaya çokta önem vermeyerek. Onun yapacağı yoktu, ben uzandım dudaklarına. Gülüyordu hala, öpüverdim. Kesilmedi gülmesi, tekrar öptüm. Yetmedi bi daha öptüm. Ellerim saçlarında, öptüm de öptüm Jongin'in gülümseyen dudaklarını.

Cevap vermedi soruma, sadece kısa bir kahkaha attı, öyle baktım hayran hayran. Jongin'in bedeni ince ince işlenmişti yaratılırken, insanoğlu kıskanacak seni diye de kulağına fısıldanmıştı herhalde. Jongin kadar güzel bir varlık yoktu ki dünyada. Conini sayılmıyorsa tabii, yoktu.

Beni tam olarak olduğum yere döndüren Jongin'in bana sarılışı oldu. Gözlerim artık yüzünü görmez olduğunda farkına vardım uğultunun. Beni dibe çeken kahveleri yitince gözlerimden, dünya pekte yaşanılır bir yer olmuyordu. Tribündeki bizim okula ait taraftaki kalabalığın büyük çoğunluğu bizi izliyordu. Hepsinin ağzına biz vermişti bu sakızı. Sahada başlayan Jonginsiz kutlama hala Jonginsiz devam ediyordu ama onların bizi taktığı yoktu. Tam o an yüzlerce gözün huzurunda yer yarılsın da toprak olayım istedim. Jongin'in beni onca gözün nazarında öpmesi sıkıntı değildi, benim onca gözün nazarını unutup Jongin'in ağzına inleyecek kıvama gelmem sıkıntıydı.

Farkındalıkla tekrar inledim ama bu sefer tamamen utançtı hissettiğim. Yüzümü Jongin'in omzuna gömdüm o kulağımın dibinde gülerken.

"Gidelim." dedi Jongin anlamış gibi. "Evimize gidelim, kutlama için şu yeni aldığımız çalışma masanı kullanırız."

Tamam, belki yerin dibine girip toprağa karışamadım ama yine de öldüm.   
  
  


-

   **-Sehun'un odası**

"Jongin, bu çorapların neden benim odamda ve yerde?"

"Sen al diye."

"Kaldır o kıçını ve çoraplarını al!"

"Olmaz, kucağımda bilgisayar var, bırakmıyor beni."

"Jongin!"

"Efendim?" Haykırarak konuşmama rağmen asla başını benden tarafa çevirmedi.

"Yatağı da topla demiştim, toplamamışsın. En son sen kalkmış olmana rağmen hem de."

"Beni özlemişsindir diye hemen kendimi yataktan atmıştım, unutmuşum." Gözlerimi devirdim ister istemez. Buna inanmamı bekler gibi bir hali yoktu, baya baya dalga geçtiğini bildiğimin farkındaydı. Gevşek sırıtması suratına yapışmıştı çünkü. Nefret ediyordum böyle gülmesinden. Kendimi, ona vurgun olmadan önceki Sehun gibi hissettiriyordu bu gülüşü bana.

"Ya Jongin!"

"Söyle, bebeğim."

"Ben sinirliyken bana böyle seslenme!"

"Neden seslenmeyeyim ki? Bebeğimsin sen benim."

"Tanrım, delireceğim!"

Suratına fırlattığım kokuşmuş çoraplarını umursamadan gülümsedi bana bakıp. Az öncekinden farklıydı dudaklarının kıvrılışı, aptal aşık Jongin gülümsemesi vardı suratında ve bu gülüşü beni aptala aşık olan Sehun'a çeviriyordu. Ama yine de yelkenleri suya indirmedim hemen. Sorumluluklarını öğrenmesi gerekiyordu, zorla da olsa öğretecektim. Jongin artık kendi odasını sadece üstünü değiştirmek için kullanır olmuştu. Arada sevişmek için kullanıyorduk bir de. Onun dışında çoğu vaktimiz benim odamda, yatağımda, bir de üstünde seviştiğimiz mobilyaların üstünde geçiyordu. Odamın kokusunu daha çok seviyormuş, daha rahat hissediyormuş burada. Kendi odasına kıyasla hem daha küçük hem de daha boğucuydu ama inatla odamdan kovulmayı reddediyordu.

"Hatırlarsan, ilk sevişmemizde çoktan delirtmiştim seni."

Ayaklarımı yere vura vura ilerledim oturduğu yere. Uyandığında tek teli bile bozulmayan saçlarını ellerimle hırpalayıp kucağındaki bilgisayarı zorla bıraktırdım. Hep saçlarını yapıp öyle okula gider sanıyordum ben, meğer kendi mükemmelliğine dâhilmiş o saçlar da.

"Sehun! Saçlarımı bozmasana! Bak kucağım da boş kaldı, ya bilgisayarımı geri ver ya da sen otur." Bozduğum saçlarına, parmaklarını geçiştirip bir düzene sokmaya çalıştı. Söylene söylene suratına isabet ettikten sonra koltuğa düşen pis çoraplarını alıp halının üstüne attı.

"Sen, Kim Jongin! Çekilecek herif değilsin."

Cümlem biter bitmez gözlerini üstüme dikti. Parmakları, saçlarındaki işini nispeten tamamlamıştı. Ben ne olduğunu anlayamadan kollarımdan bir anda tutup beni kanepede uzanır pozisyona soktu. Tutuşunda çırpınan bendim bu sefer. Ve pes etmeyen taraf da oydu. Bakmalara doyamadığım, hala geceleri parmak ucu gezdirdiğim yüzünü eğdi yüzüme. Birkaç santim boşlukta asılı kaldı dudakları, dudaklarıma.

"Öyle mi?" dedi sırıtıp dudaklarımı yavaşça yaladığında. Ellerine düşmemek için dudaklarımı kapalı tuttum. Ama gözlerim de eşlik etti dudaklarıma. Dilinden sonra dudaklarını değdirdi. Zorlamadı, kendi istediği gibi öptü beni. Tutuşuna direnebilirdim ama öpücüklerine karşı direncim yoktu. Derin bir nefes verip dudaklarımı kattım dudaklarına. Kollarımdaki tutuşu gevşeyip belime kaydı. Dudaklarımız hırsla sarmalanmadı, çünkü aç değildik artık birbirimize ama doymamıştık da. Dili ağzımda dolandı, inlemelerimi kaptı kendi ağzı. Elleri kazağımın içine girip karnımı okşadığında inlememin oktavı yükseldi. Jongin, öpücüğü başlattığı şekilde, dudaklarımı yalayarak çekildi üstümden. Hafifçe sızlandım, sırıtması daha da büyüdü tatminlikle.

"Vazgeçtim, öpücüklerin olmasa çekilecek herif değilsin." dedim zorlukla çıkardığım sesimle. Biraz nefessiz kalmıştım, Jongin üstümde, az önce düzeltmeyi pek beceremediği saçları gözlerine düşmüş enfes bir gülümsemeyle bakıyordu bana. Bu manzara öpücüğü kadar tutkuluydu, o da nefessiz bıraktı beni. Zorlukla soludum. Nasıl nefes alacaktım ki zaten? Ölümümdü bu herif.

"Sen de popon olmasa çekilecek herif değilsin."

Bu cümleden önce sevişelim dese bir çırpıda üstümü çıkarır, al beni şuracıkta derdim ama resmen darmaduman etti beni. Gözlerimi devirip ağırlık yapan bedenini üstümden attım. Tartışmayı devam ettirme amacım yoktu, sinirlerimi yıpratmadan ayrılamayacaktım yoksa yanından.

"Nereye gidiyorsun? Bilgisayarımı nereye götürüyorsun? Sehun çabuk buraya gel kucağım boş kaldı diyorum sana! Sehun! Suratıma kapı mı çarptın sen? İlla ki çıkacaksın odamdan. Bir de benim odama kilitliyor kendini ya."

"Def ol." Yatağında yumak haline gelmiş örtüsünü alıp bedenime sararak uzandım yatağına. Odası buz gibiydi, odasının ısısını hep düşük tutardı çabuk sıcakladığı için. Göt, her türlü çektiriyordu bana.

"Sehun ama kollarım da boş kaldı ya gelsene!"

"İstemiyorum!"

"Kırayım mı kapıyı Oh Sehun!?"

"Annene söyleyeceğim seni. Bana kötü davranıyor, oğlundan nefret ediyorum diyeceğim."

"Ama sen yalan söylemezsin ki."

"Sus artık, sus!"

Kapıya bir iki kere daha vurdu açmam için ama yattığım yerden kıpırdamadım. Sıçmık herif, ne güzel de kokuyordu yatağı. Çıkmayacaktım işte, tam burada, onun kokusunda uyuyacaktım.    
  
  


\--  
  
  


Jongin kendini benden olabildiğince uzağa –tekli koltuğa- oturtmuş, ellerini de göğsünde birleştirmiş bana bakıyordu. Gözleri ve sıkışan kollarının ön plana çıkardığı kol kaslarında gidip geliyordu bakışlarım. Jongin eve geldiğinde televizyon izliyordum, evdeki tüm ışıklar kapalıydı haliyle. O da açmaya zahmet etmedi, geçti karşıma oturdu. Televizyondan yansıyan mavi ışık dans ediyordu teninde. Normalden daha çıplak –şortu ve tişörtü vardı- oluşuna bakılırsa idmandan duş bile almadan gelmişti. Ve ben çok iyi biliyordum neden böylesine aceleyle geldiğini. Dudaklarımı dişledim huzursuzlukla. Hem çaresizlikten hem de önümdeki ziyafete sadece bakmakla yetinebildiğimden seslice yutkundum. Konuşmaya odaklanabilmek açısından bakışlarımı onun bakışlarında durdurdum. Gözündeki ifadeyi biliyordum ben. Normalde anlam veremediğim gözlerinin, bir tek bu bakışlarını çok iyi bilirdim zaten. Birazdan azarlayacaktı beni, esip gürlemeyecekti tahminen ama lafları beni oturduğum koltuğa gömecekti.

"Nereden başlamak istersin? Götünü kurtarmaya çalışmayacak mısın?"

"Ama Jongin! Ben bir şey yapmadım ki!"

Ayağının birini, diğer ayağının üstüne sinirle attığında konuşmak için doğrulduğum koltuğa geri pıstım. İyi de, ben gerçekten bir şey yapmamıştım. Yıkanmaktan turuncu renginden, kusmuk rengine dönen kazağımın ucunu çekiştirdim oflaya puflaya.

"Ben hariç kimse, bacaklarından fetişin olduğunu bilmiyorken nasıl oluyor da tüm okul bir anda bunu konuşmaya başlıyor peki Oh Sehun? Ve yine nasıl oluyor da götümün üstündeki benin varlığını biliyorlar? Ben mi anlattım?"

Heyecanla, soyunma odasında görmüşlerdir güzelim poponu diye atlayacaktım ama Jongin insan içinde sadece üst bedenini soyardı. Alt kısmı, giydiği şortlardan belli olan bacak kasları dışında muammaydı okul içinde.

"Yok, sen anlatmadın ama ben de anlatmadım. Yani okula ben anlatmadım..." dedim tekrar oflayıp. Hiç sevmezdi ona oflayarak cevap vermemi, sinirli olmasa ofladığım için dudaklarımı şap diye öperdi ama sinirliydi işte, alamıyordum öpücüklerini.

Şeref yoksunu Byun Baekhyun. Bana çelme takıp düşürdüğü hallere bak. Resmen mırın kırın etmek zorunda kalıyorum Jongin'in karşısında.

"Baekhyun yüzünden... Anlat, anlat diye ısrar etti. Ben de bir başlayınca kendimi kaptırmışım... Çenesini fareler kemirsin onun..."

Resmen ona anlattığım her şeyi, sarhoş olduğu gün okulun dedikoducu tayfasına kahkahalarla anlatmıştı. Bir de o dedikodu sırasında snap atmış, dedikoducu tayfanın okula yaymasına fırsat dahi tanımadan kendi şıpşak halletmişti her şeyi. İzlerken sinirden tırnaklarımı kemirmiştim. Jongin sosyal medya hesaplarından uzak duruyor neyse ki diye avutmuştum kendimi ama arkadaş çevresinin Jongin gibi taş devrinden kalmadığını hatırlamak aklıma gelmemişti. Gelse ne yapacaktım gerçi, iş işten geçmişti bir kere. Gözlerine tükürdüğüm Byun Baekhyun yüzünden iki gündür şapkasız gidemiyordum okula. Başkaları beni tabii ki görüyordu ama gözlerime kadar indirdiğim şapkadan ben onları göremiyordum, önemli olan detay buydu.

"Ne sen çenene hakim olabilmişsin yani, ne de Baekhyun."

"Şey... Biraz öyle oldu sanki..."

Bacağını, üstüne attığı bacağından ayırdı. Kolları da artık göğsünde kitli değildi. Oturduğu yerde gövdesini hafifçe eğdi, dirseklerini diz kapaklarına dayadı. Kaşlarını çatmış, hiç dinmemiş siniriyle bana bakıyordu.

"Bebeğim, götümdeki ya da karnımdaki benlerin sayısını başkalarının bilmesini umursamıyorum ama şu an okuldaki herkes bacaklarından huylandığını, karnından öpülmeyi ne kadar sevdiğini biliyor, anlıyor musun? Belki de bazıları, sana bunları yapanın kendileri olduğunu hayal ediyor. Beni perişan eden sen değilsin belki ama yine de senin yüzünden perişanım. Görmüyor musun?"

Jongin cümlesine devam ederken karnım kasıldı. Haklıydı... Tanrım, bana yapabilecekleri korkusundan bunu hiç düşünmemiştim. Baekhyun, Jongin'in bedeninde kaç tane ben olduğunu biliyordu. O benlerden kaç defa dudaklarımın geçtiğini biliyordu. Penisinin kökündeki, sadece tıraş ettiği zaman görünen benini bile biliyordu, bu törpülenesi ağzımla kendim anlatmıştım çünkü. Hadi karnındakini okulun çoğu görmüştü de ya diğerleri... Siktir, artık tüm okul biliyordu bunları. Onun derdi bendim ama o da benim derdimdi, sadece farklı açılardan yakınıyorduk. Şu kahır dolu durumumda olumlu sayılabilecek tek şey Jongin'in boyutunun dillerde olmamasıydı, bir tek onu saklamıştım sır gibi. Neyse ki bunu becerebilmiştim.

"Of Jongin, benlerinin yerini biliyorlar!" dedim sızlanarak. Umutsuzluğuma umut aradım çaresizce. "Ama iyi yanından bakalım, benlerine sadece benim dudaklarım değiyor, değil mi?"

Soruma sessizliğiyle cevap verdi. Pıstığım koltuktan kaşlarımı çatarak doğruldum. Cevap vermemek de neydi?

"Değil mi Jongin?"

"Bilmem, öyle mi?" dedi, sırtını tekrar yasladı koltuğa. Besbelli artık eğleniyordu benimle. Fakat ne yazık, hiç eğlencesine ortak olacak havam kalmamıştı son yarım saattir.

"Ne demek bilmem? Öyle tabii! Başka birine mi öptürdün onları? Yoo, öpülsen anlardım. Sen var ya sen, canıma kast etmeye bayılıyorsun sen!"

"Şimdi anladın mı neden perişan ediyormuşsun beni?"

"Anlamadım ben hiçbir şey! Sıçmıksın, götsün sen!"

Az önceki neşelenen hali tekrar durgunlaştı. Bir süre bana baktı, elinde olsa beni orada kurban edecek gibiydi. Ağır ağır ayağa kalkıp yanıma yaklaştı. Her adımına yutkunarak eşlik ettim. Sırtımı korkuyla geri yasladım koltuğun yumuşak yüzeyine. Ayak parmakları, koltuğa değecek kadar geldi dibime. Tek eliyle çenemden tutup ona bakacak şekilde başımı kaldırırken diğer elinin avucunu yanağıma yasladı.

"Göt demişken... Bugün kaç kişiyi götüne bakarken yakaladım. Götün için göt kesecektim Oh Sehun. Bir göt için tüm okulu kesip biçti diye manşetlere çıkardık artık."

"Ne?" dedim şaşkınlıkla. Yanağımda olan elinin başparmağı hareket eden dudaklarımı okşamaya başladı. Konuşmaya mı odaklansam yoksa elinin okşayışına kendimi mi bıraksam eminsizliği yüzünden kıvrandım.

"Sen sahip çıkmazsan, ben sahip çıkmazsam kim sahip çıkacak o götüne Sehun?"

"Ya Jongin, ellerini çeksen de öyle mi konuşsak acaba? Odaklanamıyorum ki böyle..."

Gülümsedi bu dediğime. İstemsizce yapmıştı tahminen ya da sinirinden gülüyordu. Ama sonuç olarak çekmedi ellerini.

"Sen sus o zaman, ben konuşayım." Beni susturmak için de başparmağını dudaklarımın arasından içeri yolladı. İniltimi böldü, dilimi buldu parmağı, dudağıma yaptığı gibi dilimi de okşadı. Teninin tadı patladı ağzımda, defalarca yutkundum tadını. Şaşıramadım bile yaptığına, fırsatım olmadı. Gözlerim yarı yarıya kapanmıştı zevkten. Neredeyse titreyecektim, dizlerimin üstüne çöküp parmağı yerine dilini dilime dolaması için yalvaracaktım tam o an. Bayılıyordu zaten beni yalvartmaya.

Bedenini iyice eğdi üzerime, koltuğa yapışmış sırtım yüzünden geri geri gidemediğim için sızlandım. Dudakları, yanağıma değene kadar eğildi. İlk nefesini sonra şişkinliklerini hissettim cayır cayır yanan tenimde.  
  
  


"Seni tüm okulun önünde, tıpkı şu anki gibi titretmek istedim tüm gün. Delirdim, sen başkalarıyla gülüşüp dururken yanına gelip dudaklarını kanatana kadar ısırmak için delirdim. Kendime hakim olacağım diye deliliğin dibine vurdum bir de. Ben artık deli bir adamım Sehun."

Nefes almama zorlukla izin veriyordu parmağı, konuşturtmuyordu. Etrafına sardığım dudaklarımı aralayıp üst dudağımda gezdirdi dilim yüzünden ıslanan parmağını. Kendi nefesini yanaklarıma verirken benim zorlukla solumamdan zevk aldığını biliyordum. Gözlerim zevkten kapanmak üzereydi. Tam şu an, bana böyle bakarken nefesini yanağım yerin ağzıma üfleseydi, nefesim olsaydı hep yaptığı gibi, ama olmadı.

"Çünkü anlaşılan benim olduğunu bilmeleri yetmiyor, illa ki görmeleri gerekiyor. Sence yapamaz mıyım bebeğim? Seni, hepsinin gözü önünde darmaduman edemez miyim? Zevkten titretemez miyim?"

"Jongin..."

"Evet, tıpkı böyle, ismimle inletemez miyim?"

Gözlerim tamamen kapandı. Tekrar ağzıma giren parmağını hafifçe dişledim.

"Çok güzel." Dudakları sürtünerek yanağımdan kulağıma doğru kaydı.

"Bu minik dudakların o kadar güzel ki, tadından mahrum kaldığım her dakika çıldıracak gibi oluyorum. Kokuna hasret kalıyorum." Saçlarımın arasında dolaştı burnu, derin derin soludu beni. Koltuğun derisini tırmalıyordum çaresizlikten. Dudaklarımdan dem vuruyordu ama kavuşturmuyordu kendini dudaklarımla.

"Söyle sevgilim, özlemiyor musun sen beni? Kucağıma oturmaya bayılırsın sen, okulda gözlerini bacaklarıma diktiğini görmüyor muyum sanıyorsun? Dudaklarını yaladığını, aklından geçen edepsiz düşünceleri fark etmiyor muyum sence? Peki ya, tam şu an seni kucağımda zıplatmamı istemez misin?"

Konuşamadım, soluklarımın bıraktığı sesten başka bir şey çıkmadı ağzımdan. Halbuki o ara 'evet! Tanrım evet!' diye haykırıyordu iş sesim. Ve o da iç sesimin ne konuştuğunu gayet iyi biliyordu. Gülümsediğine emindim hatta, gözlerimi açabilsem tam önümde duruyor olurdu kanıtı.

"Ya da ben arkama yaslanırdım ve sen istediğin gibi sürerdin beni. Tıpkı sevdiğin gibi; yavaş ama derin. Kendini sertçe bırakırdın kucağıma, derinliklerine her değdiğimde çığlık atardın. Değil mi sevgilim?"

Eli kazağımdan içeriye girdi. Sinsice gezindi göbeğimin üstünde. Sıcacıktı avucu, parmakları. Ben de tutuşuyordum o arada, elinin dokunuşu söndürmedi beni, yangınımın kendisiydi zaten, nasıl söndürseydi ki beni? Parmakları yavaşça yukarıya yol aldı, meme ucumu bulduğunda inildedim seslice. Ağzımdaki başparmağına asıldım o meme ucumda oylanırken. İki parmağının ucuna sıkıştırıp hafifçe çevirdi sol meme ucumu. Parmağı dilime baskı uygulamasa çığlık atabilirdim. Ama sadece büyük bir iniltiye dönebildi atmak istediğim çığlık. Tüm bedenim zangır zangır titriyordu ihtiyaçla.

"Mmm. Lütfen Jongin... Lütfen..."

"Evet, üstümde kendi başına gidip gelirken de böyle yalvarırdın bana. Harekete geçip seni güzelce hırpalamam, içine şiddetle girmem için yalvarırdın. Sonra da içine boşalmam için yalvarırdın, sen defalarca boşalmışken hem de... Fakat bebeğim..." dedi parmağını ağzımdan çıkardığında. İlk başta yaptığı gibi, başparmağı tüm dudağımı turladı. Alt dudağıma baskı uygulayıp çekiştirdi çeneme doğru. Dilimle tekrar parmağına ulaşmaya çalıştım ama geri çekti.

"Bu tatlı diline hakim olmadığın için cezalısın. Tam bir hafta. Bu benden alabildiğin son dokunuştu. Bir daha Baekhyun'a tek kelime etmemen gerektiğini öğrenmen lazım."

Sonunda gözlerimi söylediklerinin şokuyla açabilmiştim. Hala ağzımda teninin tadı duruyorken seslice yutkundum. Haykırıp ne bok dediğini soramadan dudaklarıma büyük bir öpücük kondurup gitti yanımdan. Hem öpücüğünün sesi hem de söyledikleri kulaklarımda çınladı. Siktir dedim içimden. Yok artık, şaka mıydı bu? Dalga mı geçmişti benimle cidden?

"Ne? NE?! JONGİN! Ne diyorsun sen? Ne demek dokunmak yok? Jongin, kuruyup kalayım mı istiyorsun? Jongin benim kurumam sorun değil tamam ama ya sen? Bak sen daha kötü olursun. Ya Jongin gel buraya, ne yapacağım ben bununla şimdi? JONGİN!"

"Ellerin boş durmasın sevgilim."

Ellerimi sikeyim ya, cidden dalga geçmiş benimle. Tüylerine bok sürdüğüm göt. Bitmiştim ben bir hafta boyunca. Sağ elimle bakıştım hüzünle. Sağ elime kalmayalı o kadar uzun zaman olmuştu ki...

"Jongin bak bir haftada sağ kolumu kesmek zorunda kalırız. Şunu bir saat mi yapsak?"

"Jongin!"

"Jongin bana cevap ver!

Sifon sesini duyduğumda çaresizlikle uzandım oturduğum koltuğa.

"Jongin ben bu haldeyken sen sıçıyor musun cidden?"

"Beni duyduğunu biliyorum!"

"Senden nefret ediyorum Kim Jongin."   
  
  
  


-  
  
  
  


"Al şu muzlu sütü de yüzüme bak hemen! Gerçekten önemli diyorum Sehun! İnan bana!"

"Muzlu sütü seven sensin gerzek, git bana çikolatılısından al. Üç tane olsun."

"İyi. Sen istedin, gidip Jongin'e, şu kaçık Hanmin'in seni aramak için geldiğini söyleyeyim, madem sen ilgilenmiyorsun, o ilgilenecektir eminim ki. Ama neresiyle ilgilenir onu bilemem."

Masaya bıraktığı muzlu sütü gömecekken kalakaldım. Ona şokla bakmamdan hoşlanmış olmalı ki zaferle gülümsedi. Gülümsenecek bir bok vardı sanki ortada. Beni böyle şaşırtmaktan zevk alıyordu sadece, durumun vahimliği onun için önemli değildi.

"O aptalın burada ne işi varmış?"

"Jongin ve seni duymuştur. Bir de okuldan birkaç tane kıllı bulmuş, yanında gördüm az önce."

"Neden ya? Kafayı yiyeceğim, ne zaman önü kesilecek, kocaman herif oldu resmen."

"Bana sorma. Fakat Jongin öğrenmeden yolla onu. Başımızdan derdiniz hiç eksik olmuyor bu nedir böyle."

"Kimin suçu acaba?!"

İnce işaret parmağını kendine doğrultup şaşkınlıkla bana baktı. Isıracaktım o parmakları, görecekti gününü.

"Hanmin'in buraya gelmesi de benim suçum mu yani? Pes artık Sehun, gerçekten pes. Ver şu muzlu sütümü ya, gidiyorum ben."

"O küçük, kapanmak nedir bilmez ağzının suçu! Senin yüzünden Jongin bana günlerdir dokunmuyor! Sağ avucum acıyor, anlıyor musun?!"

"Ne var, sen kendin anlattın her şeyi. Hem sarhoştum diyorum. Sarhoşken sana bile sulanıyorum ben."

"Götüme sulan sen, aptal sıçan."

"Götüne sulanıyorum zaten, sulanacak başka bir şeyin mi var sanki?" dedi oturduğu yerden kalkarken. Ve gerçekten muzlu sütünü de alıp gitti.

-

Okuldan eve döndüğümde Jongin'i küçük bir metal kutunun önünde oturmuş, elinde nereden çıktığını bilmediğim fotoğraflara bakarken buldum. Ceketimi vestiyere asıp ilerledim içeriye.

"Ne yapıyorsun?"

"Annem liseden kalma fotoğraflarımı getirdi bugün, onlara bakıyordum."

"Üstümü değiştirip geliyorum." dedim aceleyle. Jongin'in lise anıları benim için gizemini koruyordu hala, o yüzden en küçük bir şeyi öğrenmek uğruna onunla amuda kalkarak bile sevişirdim.

Koştura koştura Jongin'in odasına daldım, pantolonumdan ve üstümdeki kazaktan kurtulup Jongin'in evin içinde giydiği eşofman altını geçirdim bacaklarımdan. Sürekli ben sahiplendiğim için rengi solmaya başlamış siyah bluzunu da üstüme giyip patır kütür çıktım odadan.

Hala bıraktığım şekilde oturmuş ifadesiz bir yüzle fotoğraflara bakıyordu. Yanına, yere bağdaş kurarak oturdum ama aynı pozisyonda uzun süre kalamadım, kollarıyla çekti beni bacak arasına. Sırtımı göğsüne yasladım, o da çenesini omzuma dayayıp öyle kurcaladı kutuyu. Ellerine eşlik ettim kurcalaması sırasında. Ne var ne yok karıştırdım. Sadece fotoğraflar değil, seçebildiğim kadarıyla küçük figürler de vardı içinde. Bir de minikli büyüklü anahtarlıklar.

"Ah! Levi mı o? Ne olur bana ver bunu Jongiiin."

"Ne zamandan beri eşyalarımı direkt benden ister oldun sevgilim?" Kulağımın hemen üstüne, saçlarımın arasına bir öpücük bıraktı. Elleri belimin etrafından karnıma dolandı, giydiğim kazağının ucuyla oynuyordu parmaklar.

"Tamam aldım o zaman." dedim şakıyarak. Sırtını yasladığı koltuğun üstüne bıraktım daha sonra almak için.

Fotoğrafların hepsini elime topladım tek tek bakmak kolay olsun diye. En üstte, birkaç arkadaşıyla beraber sınıfın ortasında çekildikleri bir fotoğraf vardı. İki arkadaşı saçma salak bir poza durmuşken Jongin ortalarında suratını asarak duruyordu. Poz vermeye tenezzül bile etmemiş beyefendi. Anlaşılan lisede de ağır abi modundan taviz vermemişti Jongin.

"Neyle çektiniz bunları?" diye sordum o bluzumu omzumdan çekiştirirken. Açılan küçücük tenime öpücükler kondurma peşindeydi.

"Arkadaşımın fotoğraf makinesiyle. Haberim yoktu bu fotoğraf çekilirken." Dudakları anlık ayrıldı omzumdan, bir sonraki soruma kadar tekrar yapıştı sevdiği yere.

"Neden böyle asık suratın?"

"O suratımın normal hali."

"Hayır, değil. Suratının normal halini senden daha iyi biliyorum ben."

Gülümsedi bunu duyduğunda. Omzuma bıraktığı öpücükleri bu sefer yanağıma çıkardı bir çırpıda.

"Çok tatlısın." dedi gülümsemesi ve öpücüğü arasında. "Ama neden suratım asık hatırlamıyorum. Çok çabuk sinirlenen biriydim lisede."

"Hala öylesin."

"Haklısın, hala öyleyim. Beni, benden daha iyi tanıyorsun sonuçta, karşı çıkmak mümkün mü?"

"Lisedeki seni tanımıyorum ama." dedim üzüntüyle. İkinci ve üçüncü fotoğrafları atladım. Yanındaki arkadaşları aynıydı ama mekanları farklıydı o fotoğraflarda çünkü.

Bunları takip eden diğer on fotoğrafların hepsi sahilde çekilmişti. Hepsinin odağında da Jongin vardı. Birinde çadır kurarken, birinde telefonuyla uğraşıyordu. Bunların ortak özelliği sahilde çekilmeleri değildi, suratsızlığıydı. Hiçbir fotoğrafında gülmemişti herhalde. Kim bilir neye kızmıştı o anlarda. Bir diğerinde tek başına sahil kenarında oturuyordu avucunda taşlarla. Daha yakından çekilmişti bu fotoğraf. Bu sefer Jongin gözlerinin odağını kameraya tutmuştu, tek kaşı havada bakıyordu, yine gülmüyordu.

"Fotoğraf makinesinin sahibi sana çok düşkündü sanırım." Kıskançlık sinsice süzüldü derinlerime. Birisinin ona bu kadar yakın olma düşüncesi kalbimi kemirip bitirecekti. Geçmişte kaldı dedim kendi kendimi rahatlatmak için ama içimdeki omega kalbimden daha arsızdı, asla laf dinlemezdi. Jongin çırpınışımı anlamış olacak ki başımı hafifçe kendine çevirip dudak kenarımdan öptü.

"Hayır, annemi tanıyordu. Annem zorla çektiriyordu bunları." Bıkkın bir nefes verdiğinde rahatlamayla gülümsedim. Kendi kendime olamadığım çarem oldu neyse ki. Annesi olmasa bu hallerini göremeyecektim demek ki.

"Bak mesela bu kum maceralarını bilmiyorum ben hiç. Bana sadece kampa gittiğini söylemiştin, o kadar."

"Somurtma. Anlatacak pek bir şeyi yok ki, sınıfça bir yaz kampıydı sadece. Sen de gitmişsindir eminim ki."

Gitmemiştim. Öyle şeylere hiç katılmazdım boşa masraf çıkar bizimkilere diye. Söylemedim ama bir şey. Fotoğraflara bakmaya devam ettim sadece. O da tenimde boş bulduğu yerleri öpmeye devam etti. Son fotoğrafta ailesiyleydi, herkes kocaman gülümserken Jongin sinirli sinirli bakıyordu kameraya. Fotoğrafın arkasında annesinin kendi elleriyle yazdığı tarihe baktım. Jongin'in liseyi bitirip evine döndüğü tarihti bu.

"Bak yine surat asmışsın. Döndüğüne bu kadar mı üzülmüştün?" Bu sefer gerçekten somurtarak sordum. Ben çok mutluydum onun döndüğüne ama o üzüntülere sarınmıştı anlaşılan. Geride neyi kalmıştı da onu bu kadar üzecek?

"Aklından geçenleri biliyorum ben. Hayır, o gün tatsız bir şeyle karşılaştım sadece."

"Ne olmuştu?"

Bakacak bir şey kalmayınca fotoğrafları geri yerlerine bırakıp kutuyu sehpanın üzerine koydum. Göğsüne dayadığım sırtımı çektim ona dönmek için. Yine bacaklarının arasındaydım ama yüz yüze bakıyorduk artık.

"Seni gördüm." dedi derin, sıkıntılı bir nefes verirken.

"Neden üzdüm seni?" Beni gördüğü için gülümsemesinin solmasına çok canım sıkıldı. Haberim bile yoktu geldiği gün karşılaştığımızdan. Bilseydim eğer, solan gülüşünün nedeni olmamak için her şeyi yapardım.

"Önce bi yaklaş yanıma." Bacaklarımın altından tutup kendine doğru sürükleyerek çekti beni. Kucağına oturtmamıştı ama bacaklarım, onun baldırlarının üstünde kalıyordu, elinden geldiğince dibine yanaştırmıştı beni.

"O gün..." dedi, parmak uçlarımda gezindi parmakları. Gözü saçlarımda ve yüzümde dolanırken devam etti. "Seni Hanmin denen şerefsizle gördüm."

Siktir dedim içimden. Hanmin'i biliyor muydu Jongin? Bunca zaman dilimi Hanmin konusunda ısırıp durmuştum oysa ki.

"Sen... Hanmin'i nereden tanıyorsun?"

"Sevgilim, seni seviştiğimiz gece mi sevmeye başladım sanıyorsun?"

Salak salak baktım yüzüne. Evet, Jongin bir anda birinin üstüne atlayacak herif değildi ama beni lise zamanlarımdan beri sevdiğini bilmek beni yıkardı, yapamazdı bunu.

"Hayır, hayır sanmıyordum ama..."

Birkaç santim uzağımda olan dudakları yumuşakça baskı yaptı dudaklarıma. Gülümsüyordu da neden gülümsüyordu bilmiyordum.

"Lisedeyken senin hakkında her şeyi öğreniyordum bizimkilerden. Biliyorsun, annem en büyük hayranın. Hanmin'i annem laf arasında, şaka yaparken anlatmıştı. Sana nasıl yapıştığıyla alakalı dalga geçiyordu, kim bilir belki de onunla olur Sehun, yakışıklı çocuklar sonuçta diyordu. Ağzımı yokluyormuş meğer ama ben anlamamıştım tabii. Son seneme geçmiştim Hanmin muhabbeti döndüğünde." Tekrar öptü dudaklarımı usul usul. Islaklığını bıraktı dudaklarımın üstüne. Öylece oturmuş, ne söylerse dinliyordum ama beynimde yankı buluyordu 'seni hep seviyormuş' düşüncesi. "Lise son senemde anladım sana düştüğümü. Senin başka bir herifle olacağın düşüncesiyle geçti tüm senem. Herifi tanımıyordum bile ama her gece on kere parçalıyordum derisini hayallerimde."

Elinin biri yüzümü buldu, dokunuşuna yaslandım. Avuç içi yanağımda, başparmağıyla seviyordu elmacık kemiğimi. Devam etmesini bekledim bir şey demeden.

"Döndüğüm gün sizi beraber gördüm. Hanmin kolunu omzuna atmış, bir şeyler anlatıyordu sana heyecanlı heyecanlı. Asla silemedim o anıyı zihnimden. Sen o zamanlar daha bitirmemiştin liseyi zaten. Sizi yine ara ara görüyordum ama sesim çıkmıyordu. Hiç peşini bırakmıyordu zaten piç. Nereye gidersen oraya geliyordu."

Derin bir nefes aldı burada. Laf aralarında sanki karşısında olduğumdan emin olmak için minik minik öpüyordu yüzümü. Geçmişe dalmamak için uğraşıyordu belki de, bilmiyorum.

"Üniversiteyi kazanıp gidene kadar katlandım bir şekilde. Hanmin ile olacağına inandırmıştım o zamanlar kendimi. Üniversite bir kurtuluştu benim için. Ta ki sen gelene kadar ve hem evime hem bana yerleşene kadar."

Gülümsedi burada. Gözlerimin içine baktı gülümsemesiyle.

"Of." dedim sıkıntıyla. "Sen beni hep seviyormuşsun."

"Evet. Hayallerinde ki Jongin'den daha fazla seviyorum seni."

"Deme şöyle şeyler ya, deme." Tam tekrar oflayacakken uzanıp dudaklarımızı birleştirdi. Küçük tutmadı bu seferki öpücüğü, yavaş yavaş, sakince öpüştü benimle. Dili dilime kıvırıldı, yetmedi dudaklarımı yaladı ağır ağır. Ağzım kapalı inledim zevkle. Geri çekildiğinde yarı açık gözlerle baktım ona. Dudaklarımdaydı odağı, istemsizce, bana bıraktığı tadı almak için dudaklarımı yaladım.

"Yani o gün markette, annemlere gidemem dediğimde biliyordun nedenini."

"Evet, ama yine de sustum."

"Sen aptalsın, nasıl anlayamadın seni çoktan sevdiğimi?"

"Aptal olduğum için. Sadece... Bazen bakışlarını yakalıyordum. Şimdiki gibi uzun uzun sevgiyle bakmıyordun tabii, benim gözlerim sana değdiğinde yana düşürüyordun gözlerini hemen. Nasıl emin olacaktım ki sen emin olmamı sağlamazken?"

"Ağlayacağım şimdi, çok kötüyüm ben." dedim sızlanarak.

"Çok güzelsin sen." Karşılık verdi sızlanmama gülümsemesiyle. Sızlanmam, salak bir gülüşe dönüştü hemen. Hanmin buradaymış, cehennemin dibindeymiş ne önemi vardı şu gülümseme karşısında. Bence vardı ama o an yapılacak en iyi şey bunu görmezden gelmekti.

"Hem leş gibi tütün kokuyordu o, nasıl duruyordun yanında?"

"Tütün kokusunu seviyorum ki ben."

Kaşlarını çatıverdi cümlem bitince. Ağzından tıslamaya benzer bir ses çıktı. Uzanıp hart diye ısırıverdi iki dudağımı birden.

"Ah! Canım yandı!"

"Çabuk odamıza gidiyorsun ve beni yatağımızda bekliyorsun." Kalbim hopladı ima ettiği şeyle. Az önce bağıran ben değilmişim gibi dudaklarım acıya acıya sırıttım.

"Benim yatağım o bir kere."

"Sevgilim, senin her şeyin benim." dedi parmakları eşofmanımın üstünden kasıklarımda dolanırken. Sinsi gülümsemesi yer etti dudaklarında. "Bu da..." Sönük ama doğmaya yüz tutmuş penisimi okşadı parmak uçları, dudaklarımı ısırmak zorunda kaldım inlememek için. Çok oyalanmadı, kazağımdan içeri girdi eli ve yavaşça yukarı çıktı, karnımı geçti ufak dokunuşlarla. "...ve bu da." Meme uçlarımı belli belirsiz yokladı. Tırnaklarını sürttü, tüm bedenim kasılarak titredi.

"Tamam, tamam çıkıyorum! Of dur elleme oramı, çıkıyorum dedim Jongiiin." Elinin baskısı meme uçlarımda artınca çırpındım hemen.

"Koş çabuk!"

"Of ya, of. Neden sen her sinirlendiğinizde sonumuz yatakta bitiyor?" Ayağa kalktığımda hala oturuyordu olduğu yerde. Popomu tokatladı sertçe.

"Evde sağlam kalan tek mobilya şu önümdeki sehpa bebeğim ama o da bizim için fazla küçük. Koltuklarda da misafir gelir diye sevişmek istemiyorsun, ne yapayım?"

"Onu mu diyorum ben şimdi?"

"Ne diyorsun?"

"Vurmasana popoma ya!"

"Tamam odana geç de öpeyim biraz vurduğum yerleri."

"Jongin!"

"Ne var? Ne utanıyorsun? Bayılıyorsun ama onları öpmeme." Pişkin pişkin konuşuyordu hala.

"İyi." dedim oflaya puflaya. Canıma minnetti halbuki. İstediği gibi geçtim odama, sadece eşofman altımı çıkarıp yatağımın içine girdim. Ama Jongin görünürlerde yoktu. Arkamdan gelmemişti sanırım. Ayak seslerini de duymuyordum. Gelir şimdi dedim, bekledim yorganıma sarınıp. Kapıdan tarafa döndüm, gözlerimi kapıya diktim. Gelmiyordu bu.

"Jongiiiin?"

Cevap vermedi. Oflayıp sırt üstü uzandım bu sefer. Bir süre tavanı izledim cevap verir umuduyla. Onu da yapmadı. Kutusunu odasına yerleştiriyordu herhâlde. Kutusu şu halimde beni bekletmekten daha önemliydi anlaşılan.

"Jongin diyorum!"

Yine cevap vermedi. Oflayıp üstümdeki örtüyü yatağın dışına attım bacaklarım ite ite. Bilerek bekletiyordu beni kesin. Ne kadar sabırsız biri olduğumu biliyordu, vuruyordu beni tam yerinden. Popomu öpme vaadiyle kandıracak herifti Jongin zaten, pislik insafsız bir kıl yumağıydı.

"Gelme Jongin, gelme, istemiyorum seni!"

Tam o an açıldı kapı, Jongin nidalar atarak koştura koştura atladı üstüme. Yatağım feryat etti ani gelen ağırlıkla.

"Ezdin beni be!"

"Sabırsızlanınca çok tatlı oluyorsun, tam o halinle öpeyim diye atladım. Dur öpeyim hemen." dedi ben altında soluk almak için sızlanırken.

"Çok hainsin, bekletme bir daha beni. Çok bekledim seni."

Gülümsemesi genişledi. Neyi kast ettiğimi biliyordu o da. Yavaşça eğildi, burnunun ucunu burnuma sürttü başını sağa sola oynatarak.

"Şu şirin ağzınla öpsene beni." dedi, ikiletmedim bile. Hemen öpüverdim. Öpücüğün ortasında güldü. Gülüşü çoğaldı, kahkaha oldu. Sonra bana sıçradı kahkahası, eşlik ettim ona.

"Aklımı yitirdim senin yüzünden ama sıra sende, biraz da sen yitir aklını. Hazır mısın bebeğim?"

Tam olarak 17 yaşımdan beri hazırdım ben ona. O yüzden defalarca başımı salladım. Tekrar güldü, tekrar güldüm. Hemen sonra hırsla kapandı dudaklarıma gülümsemesi suratında, gözleri gözlerimde.

Gerçekten birazdan aklını bir adam için yitirmiş başka bir adam olacaktım.

-

Baekhyun, hayatıma girdiğinden beri olurunda gitmeye devam eden tek şey derslerimdi. O da, derslere zerre ilgi duymadığındandı. Ders çalışacağımı öğrendiği an çekip gidiyordu yanımdan. Ki genelde kurtulmak için ders çalışacağımı söyleyip gerçekten ders çalışırdım.

Bu sefer hem ondan hem de olası bir Hanmin karşılaşmasından kaçmak için sığındım fakültenin ormanlığına. Önceden buraya gelmeye korkardım, öpüşmeyi abartıp, o işi bir üst seviyeye taşıyacaklarından emin olduğum bir dolu öğrenciyle aynı okuldaydım çünkü. Ama beklediğimin aksine, burada sadece benim gibi ders çalışmak için gelen bir iki öğrenci olurdu. Onlara da bir tek vizeler ya da finaller yaklaştığında denk gelirdim. Bu, birbirlerine girişimci kitle, ormanlık alan okuldan uzak olsa da herhangi bir çiftleşme eyleminde okuldaki herkes kokularını alabilir diye yanaşmıyorlarmış burada sevişmeye. Herkes birbirinin kokusunu bildiğinden kim kiminle olmuş, kim kimin altında ezilmiş öğrensin istemezlermiş. Yani Baekhyun'un dediğine göre böyleymiş. Ama eminimdim ki ormanlık alanda sevişme fantezileri için birçok yer vardı bu şehirde. İlla ki tatmin ediyorlardı kendilerini.

Kucağımdaki kitapla, kambur tuttuğum sırtımı ağaca dayayıp gerindim. Jongin'in de olası fantezilerini yakın gelecekte öğrenmem lazımdı. Şu ana kadar keşfettiğim tek fantezi sayılabilecek şeyi beni yalvartmayı sevmesiydi. Jongin aklıma düşünce ister istemez sırıttım. Etrafımda beni görebilecek bir insan tanesi olmadığından gülüşümü bastırmaya çabalamadım. Tam o anda, kalın ağaç kökünün üstüne bıraktığım telefonum mesaj sesiyle öttü.

**Conini**

_Cipslerim yok Sehun. Ama bitmiş olamaz, daha üç gün önce iki poşet dolusu aldım. Nereye koydun cipslerimi?_

_Yedim._

_Yalancı, çabuk söyle yerlerini. Gider Conini'yi boynundan asarım._

_Dokunma bebeğime!!_

_Cipslerimi ver, ayıcık serbest kalsın._

Sıçmık, gerçekten gidip almış ayıcığımı. Gerçi kesin benim odamda pinekliyordur yine, bebeğime ulaşması zahmetli olmamıştır haliyle. Bir de ayıcığımın boynunu sıktığı fotoğraf atmış son mesajıyla beraber. Şu güzel toprak kokusunun arasında onun düşüncesiyle gülümserken bir anda nasıl da sıkıyordu canımı. Beni sağ elime terk ettiği yetmemişti anlaşılan. Dokun bana, cipslerin senin olsun da diyemiyordum. Bir tek sevişmelerimiz sırasında yalvaracak kadar kırabiliyordum gururumu. Hem benim suçum değildi ki yavrumla tehdit ediyordu beni. Sürekli sağlıksız besleniyor diye annesi zorla saklatmıştı abur cuburlarını, kadıncağız nerden bilsindi beni ayıcığımla tehdit edeceğini.

_Banyodaki havlu dolabının içinde hepsi. Bırak hemen Conini'yi._

_Tamam. Conini, canını kurtardığın için sana teşekkür ediyormuş. Fakat artık telefon tutacağım olarak yaşayacak. Bacakları telefonum dursun diye yapılmış resmen. Fotoğraf atamıyorum ama gelince gösteririm. Senden sonra yeni kölem oldu._

_Hainsin sen! Nefret ediyorum senden!_

_Biliyorum sevgilim. Biramız kalmamış, onu da klozetten çıkarmam umarım, Sehun?_

_Yok, onu bitirdin gerçekten._

_Conini'yi bir köşeye koyup bira almaya gidiyorum o halde. Ve seni seviyorum, eve erken gel._

İki mesajı kadar sürüyordu beni tekrar yumoş yumoş yapması. Mayıştım oturduğum yerde. Utanmadan kıkırdadım bir de. Mesajının sonuna seni seviyorum yazacak herif değildi Jongin, 180 derece olmasa bile en azından 90 derecelik bir değişim göstermişti ve bu hayatım boyunca yeterdi bana, 180 dereceliğini aramazdı gözüm. Derin bir mutluluk nefesi çektim parmaklarım tuşlarda gezinirken. Ben de kısaca 'seni seviyorum, gönlümün kurdu' yazıp yanına ayıcık emojisi ekleyerek yolladım mesajımı.

"Demek buradaydın." dedi arkamdan bir ses.

Olduğum yerde sıçradım korkudan. Bir tek kuş seslerinin ve uçuşan yaprakların uğultusunu duyabildiğim boşlukta başka birinin, özellikle Hanmin'in sesine hazırlıksız yakalandım.

"Yok artık, Hanmin."

"Asıl sana yok artık Sehun. Nasılsın, iyi misin diye sorayım mı yoksa nasıl olduğunu ben mi anlatayım?" dedi bana yaklaşırken. "Okuldaki kız kılıklı tiplerden her şeyini öğrendim, var mı kendin hakkında bilmediğin bir şey, hemen anlatayım." Bir şey demedim, diyemedim. Nefes almadan konuştu, onun yerine çektim nefesleri içime. Bana yaklaştıkça oturduğum ağacın köklerine gömüldüm sanki. Cevap vermeyeceğimi anlayınca devam etti. "Ben üniversiteden döneceksin diye beklerken sen çoktan başka birini bulmuşsun."

Tıpkı ondan beklediğim gibi anında girmişti konuya. Çimlerin üstüne bıraktığım kalemlerimi, kitabımı ve defterimi hızla toparlayıp, telefonumla beraber çantamın içine tıkıştırdım. Eğer şu an onunla bu diyaloğu devam ettirirsem sonu kavgaya çıkacaktı ve Hanmin'in kurt formu beni parçalara bölebilecek kapasitedeydi. Gerçi Hanmin sırf biri ona gözünü dikip baktı diye bile on kere kavgaya girmiş insandı, bir şey dememi bekler miydi, emin değilim.

Amacımı anlamış olacak ki daha oturduğum yerden kalkmama izin vermeden elleriyle omuzlarımı sıkıp beni ağaca yasladı. Gövdesi başımın üstünde başka bir ağaç gibi sarkmış, üzerime gölge düşürmüştü. Madem öyle, yapacak bir şey yok, kopacak kuyruğumuz artık dedim yana yakına.

"Başka biri dediğin kim? Jongin mi başka biri? O senden önce de vardı, biliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Ben hariç sana yar olacak herkes başka biridir Sehun."

Dirseklerini kırıp daha da yaklaştı yüzüme. Derin derin soludu kokumu. Eğdiği bedeninden yayılan koku çok tanıdıktı. Hala tütsü kokuyordu, bir zamanlar onda sevdiğim tek şey buydu. Fakat şu an midemi yakıyordu, karnım kasılıyordu.

"Sikeyim, kendi kokunu zar zor alıyorum resmen." O da takılmıştı kokuma demek. Tüm bedeni kasılmıştı, söylemesine gerek yoktu bazı şeyleri, damarlarının genişlemesinden anlıyordum. Kokusu dışında bedeni de hiç değişmemişti. Sadece biraz daha şişmişti. Sokaklarda ettiği kavgalar bir tek yumruklarını sertleştirmeye yaramıyordu haliyle. Onu son gördüğümde hemen hemen aynı yapıdaydık ama şu an kol kasları bacak kalınlığıma ulaşmıştı. Teni her zaman benimkinden on ton daha koyu olmuştu, tüm gün güneş altında gezinmesinin en büyük getirisiydi bu. Ve esmer oluşuyla ilgili iğrenç espriler yapardı daima, yatağa birini atması çok kolay oluyormuş bu tenle. Çünkü nedense herkeste 'esmerler yatakta çok çılgın oluyor' algısı varmış, öyle derdi gevşek gevşek sırıtarak anlatırken. Bunların beni etkilemesini beklerdi, bunun için anlatırdı. Yüzümü buruşturup dalga geçerdim, tüm morali bozulurdu. Hanmin etrafınızda en az üç kere denk geldiğiniz erkeklerden biriydi. Hiçbir özelliği, olayı yoktu ama o herkesten özel olduğuna inanırdı.

Omuzlarımdaki parmakları baskısını attırdığında kendime geldim.

"Bak başkasının oldum işte, bırak beni artık. Egona mı yediremiyorsun anlamıyorum. Beni sevdiğin yok senin."

"Sen... Ne? Seni sevdiğim yok mu? Bu sik kokulu şehre gelmeden önce senin kıçını kim koruyup kolluyordu?"

Derin bir nefes aldım. Hanmin ile konuşarak bir yere varılmazdı. Ancak şiddetten ve seksten anlardı çünkü.

"Tanrım, Hanmin, şu haline bak. Koskoca herif oldun, neden hala bu saçma takıntıyı sürdürüyorsun? Beni sevmiyorsun. Bundan önce beni sevdiğini söylerken bile arkadaşlarımla yatıp kalkıyordun. Ve haberini aldığımı da biliyordun, umursamıyordun. Seni sevdiğimi düşündüğünü de sanmıyorum, ne bu gerçekten?"

Silkelenmeye çalıştım tutuşundan. Cümlelerim onu daha da sinirlendirmişti ki bu beklemediğim bir şey değildi. Yine de tutuşunun sertliği ciddi anlamda derimi yakmaya başladığında içime salınan korkuya engel olamadım. Canımı seviyordum ben ve artık canımı benden daha çok seven biri vardı o yüzden bir an önce kıskacından kaçmam gerekiyordu.

"Canımı yakıyorsun Hanmin, çek şu patilerini."

"Her zaman... Her zaman seni beklediğimi biliyordun. Buna rağmen gittin onunla oldun."

"Beni beklediğin yoktu senin! Kendini bunlarla mı ikna ediyorsun, bu şekilde mi hareketlerine haklılık çıkartıyorsun?!"

"Biliyor musun?" dedi elleri belime inip beni ağaca sürterek kaldırdığında. Sırtımı hiç ağaçtan ayırmadı, sızlanmalarımı da umursamadı. Gözü dönmüş gibiydi. Normalde de gözü dönmüş bir sapkındı ama bu sefer tokat manyağı olmadan kendine gelmesi zordu. "Başından beri biliyordum ona olan düşkünlüğünü. Fakat her zaman seninle beraber olmak isteyen bendim! O seni bırakıp gittiğinde ben vardım Sehun!"

"Bırak beni Hanmin! Hastalıklı sevgini istemediğimi defalarca söyledim sana!"

"Bana. Sesini. Yükseltme. Oh. Sehun." Her kelimesinde bedenimi ağaçtan çekip, tekrar sertçe yapıştırarak vuruyordu. Can acımı sesime yansıtıp ona zevk vermek istemediğim için dudaklarımı sertçe birbirine bastırdım. Fakat yüzümün acıdan buruşmasına engel olamıyordum. 

"Canımı yakıyorsun!"

"Sen benim canımı daha çok yaktın!"

İçimdeki kurt dönüşmek için çabaladığında, belimde ve omzumda duran ellerini bir anda boynuma yöneltti. Kokumdan anlamıştı şerefsiz. Acımasız bir piç olduğundan ellerindeki gücü boğazımı sıkarak kullandı, dönüşmemi engelledi.

"Hanmin yeter, çek ellerini... Hanmin!"

"Dönüşecek misin? Kıç kadar kurt bedeninle mi karşımda duracaksın?"

Sarıldığı boğazımdaki ellerini iyice sıkıştırdı. Biraz daha asılırsa nefesimi tamamen kesecekti. Bir balığın çırpınışlarına benziyordu kendi çırpınışım, sanki ellerinde ecelini bekleyen ben değildim, hiç etkilenmiyordu vuruşlarımdan, havada kalıyordu tepkim.

Dudaklarını yanağıma dayadığında zar zor aldığım nefeslerimi sıklaştırdım.

"Hiçbir zaman benim olmak istemedin." Dudakları yanağımdan dudak kenarıma kaymaya başladı, kollarına tırnaklarımı geçirdim. Huzursuzluk dölünün, zamanında ettiği binlerce kavgadan yegâne kazancı, acıya olan duyarsızlığıydı. "Hep o şerefsizi düşledin. Şimdi bile onu düşlüyorsun. Delirtiyorsun, beni çılgına çeviriyorsun Sehun."

"L-lütfen..." dedim çaresizlikte. Nefesi, Jongin'in tenimdeki görünmez izlerine değdikçe hıçkırıklarımı salmak istiyordum. Ben daha kendi tenimi değdiremiyordum Jongin'in bendeki izlerine.

"Hep bana yalvarmanı istedim. Yatağımda, altımda, tam olarak içindeyken... Benim için nefessiz kal istedim ama şu haline bak, ellerimin arasında nefessizsin sadece."

Parmakları tekrar kasıldı, kendi aklında bir şeyler kurdukça sinirleniyordu. Artık tamamen nefessizdim. Soluksuz bırakmıştı beni. Tırnaklarımı, boğazıma sarılan ellerine daha da geçirdim bir umut. Hala bir şeyler söylüyordu ama duymuyordum. Ellerinde solup gidiyordum, sevgisini bahane gösterip öldürüyordu beni. Demiştim, sevgi değildi bu. İnsan kendi elleriyle öldürmezdi sevdiğini. İnsan bir tek kelimeleriyle öldürürdü sevdiğini.

"Sehun!" Hanmin dudaklarını tekrar yanağıma değdirdiğinde duydum Jongin'in ilahi sesini. Bedenim, düşüncelerimden bağımsız hareketlendi. Çünkü o sırada tek düşündüğüm ağacın dibine çöküp ağlamaktı. Son kalan canımla tekrar çırpındım kollarında.

Arkamdan geliyordu sesi, ismimi haykırışları daha netti artık. Kokusunu zorlukla aldım. Hanmin anında çekti ellerini boynumdan. Jongin'in varlığını algılar algılamaz gözlerini kararttı, tüm bedeni şişti kasılmasıyla.

"Geldi siktiğim sahibin."

Geldi, dedim ben de içimden. Nasıl gelmişti bilmiyorum ama gelmişti Jongin. Onu görmeden yitip gideceğim sanırken biraz önce çırpınarak elde etmek istediğim umudum oldu, doğdu içime. Ağzımı olabildiğince açıp Jongin'e seslenebilmek için derin nefesler aldım. Çöküp kalmıştım az önce ağlamayı düşlediğim ağacın dibine. Hanmin ellerini çeker çekmez yığılmıştı bedenim çünkü.

"Sehun!"

"J-jongin, bu-buradayım!"

Zar zor aldığım nefeslerden arda kalanı Jongin'e seslenmekle harcadım. Dokunduğum, destek aldığım toprağın içindeki küçük taşlar avuç içlerimde, tırnaklarımda yer edinmişti. Sanki sadece boynum değil tüm bedenim zedelenmiş gibi sızım sızım sızlıyordu her yanım. Bir iki nefeslik zaman diliminde anında yanımızda bitti Jongin. Hanmin, gerilediği yerden Jongin'in sesine doğru döndü. Tüm bedeni gerginlik kokuyordu.

"Sikini koparacağım senin." dedi Jongin bir anda havada süzülmeden önce. Kalkmaya çalıştığım yerden son görebildiğim siyah göz bebeğinin tüm irinini kapladığıydı. Sonra Jongin'in insan bedeninden eser kalmadı. Ayakları yerden kesilir kesilmez, önce yüzü, daha sonra bedeni tüylendi. Kıyafetlerinin yırtılışı, Jongin'in ulumasına karıştı çınladı kulaklarımda. Kemiklerinin yerleri, şekli değiştiği için inanılmaz bir acı duyuyordu, yine de ağzından sinirli bir kükreme dışında bir şey çıkmadı. Fakat ben net bir şekilde duyabiliyordum kemiklerinin çatırtısını.

İçimdeki kurt, Jongin'in tehlikeye girebileceğini bildiği için dönüşmek için çıldırıyordu ancak şu halde dönüşürsem sadece Jongin'e ayak bağı olurdum. Bu durumdayken dönüşmem normalden daha acı verici olurdu benim için. Ve yarı yaralı bir vaziyette dişlerin birbirine karışacağı kavgaya engel olamazdım, yitip giderdim aralarında. Ben Jongin'in önüne geçmeye fırsat bulamadan Hanmin'in çatırdayan kemikleri de eşlik etti Jongin'in kükremelerine.

Jongin'in nasıl okulda olduğunu bile sorgulayamamıştım henüz. Ne ara bu olaylar gelişmişti de iki koca kurt karşılıklı birbirlerine kükrer olmuşlardı? Birkaç ay öncesine kadar hayatımda kimsenin benim için bu derece ileriye gidecek kavgalar edeceği ihtimalini vermezdim. Ama tam şu an, titreyen bacaklarım yüzünden, birkaç dakika önce sırtımı dayadığım ağaca tek elimle tutunmuş destek alıyordum ikilinin kavgası şiddetlenirken.

"Jongin."

Tekrar seslendim ismini ama kısık ve hırıltılıydı sesim. Boğazım, Hanmin'in koca elleri arasında can çekişmişti az önce. Bedenim de nasibini almıştı bundan. En az bir su aygırı kadar merhametli olduğunu, seviştiği kişilere çektirdiklerinden biliyordum ancak bana karşı o kirli ellerini kullanabileceğini hiç tahmin etmemiştim şimdiye kadar. Bana olan sevgisine güvenim yok sanıyordum ama varmış demek ki. Sevdiği için yakmaz canımı diye düşünmüştüm hep.

Hanmin tahminen birkaç kilometre gerimizde kalan okuldaki herkesin kulaklarını çınlatacak şekilde kükrediğinde titremelerim arttı. Jongin'e bir şey olacak korkusuydu bedenimin verdiği tepki. İkisi de kurtlarının oluşumunu tamamladıklarında aralarında bir metre vardı. İlk Jongin hırladı öne doğru bir adım atıp. Hanmin yerinde saydı ama daha sesli hırladı. İkisi de dişlerini sergiliyordu birbirlerine. İçim içimi yiyordu ne konuştuklarını anlayamadığım için, kurt formundayken kurdukları iletişimi duyamıyordum çünkü. Titrek bacaklarımla atıldım öne. Ağaçtan aldığım desteği zorla kestim. Tam o an ağaç yapraklarını titretecek kükremesini saldı. Korkudan kalakaldım yerimde. Jongin de en az onun kadar şiddetli kükrer diye düşünüyordum o sırada. Ancak Jongin her zaman beklentilerimin üstünde bir herif olmuştu. Bu sefer yarı yarıya karşıladı beklentimi. Evet, kükredi. Kükredi ve saldırdı.

"Jongin! Hayır!" diye haykırdım ben de öne atılırken. İki bedenin çarpışması çok uzağıma düştü ancak. Ormanı inlettikleri kükremeler, tehditkar hırlamalara dönüştü. Jongin ve Hanmin'in kurt bedenleri hemen hemen aynı boyuttaydı. Hanmin'in gri tüylerini defalarca görmüştüm ama hiçbiri kavga sırasında, böylesine öfkeliyken değildi. Hanmin'in gövdesi, Jongine'e göre daha kalındı ve bu beni ürkütüyordu. Asla ama asla ikisi kapışırsa kimin, kime bindireceğinin hesabını yapmamıştım çünkü ben. Şimdi Jongin'e dişlerini geçirecek olma ihtimali beni ölesiye korkutuyordu.

"Jongin, lütfen gidelim."

Jongin sesimi duysa bile oralı olmuyordu. Hanmin'in kıskacı arasında tuttuğum yaşlar şıpır şıpır akıverdi, ayakta titreyerek Jongin'e yalvardığım sırada. İstediğim, benim için kavga etmesi değildi, beni evimize götürmesiydi. Bu haldeyken kendi dövüşünü bana izletmesini neden isteyeyim ki ben zaten? Kendi can derdimi atlatmış onun canının derdine düşmüştüm.

Ben yine titrek sesimle yalvaracakken Jongin tekrar atıldı ileriye. Kalbim ağzımda izledim Hanmin'in ensesine dişlerini geçirmesini. Hanmin yavru bir köpek gibi ciyaklayıp zorla silkelenerek kendini kurtardığında, acısını dindirmeden o da atıldı Jongin'e.

"Hayır!" diye haykırdım, tam Jongin'e doğru tırnaklarını çıkardığı patisini vurduğunda. Bu sefer kulaklarım etin yırtılma sesiyle çınladı. Zangır zangırdı bedenim artık. Gücümü yitirmek üzereydim, hıçkırarak kapanacaktım yere ama Jongin'in canının önemiydi beni ayakta tutan. Yüzünü çizen tırnaklardan hiç etkilenmemişti Jongin. En sevdiği şeydi acısını dişleri arasına saklamak. Hiç tereddüt etmedi, Hanmin'in boynuna tekrar saldırdı, tam olarak ısırdığı yeri bir daha dişledi. Bana elleriyle can çekiştirdiği yerden, ısırıklarla yara alıyordu Hanmin. Büyük bir ciyaklama daha koptu Hanmin'in ağzından. Boynundan oluk oluk kan akıyor, tüylerini kızıla boyuyordu. Titremekten yorulmuştu bedenim, utanıyordum kabullenmeye ama bu ciyaklama Jongin'den çıkmadığı için seviniyordum.

Boğazımdaki ağrı dinmeye başladığında patilerinin, dişlerinin savurduğu bedenleri iyice benden uzaklaşmıştı. Hırlama seslerinden geriye bir şey kalmayana kadar kayboldular benden. Yerimde sayıyordum öylece. Etrafıma deli gözlerle bakındım bir umut Jongin'in bedenini ağaçların ardından görürüm diye ama görünürde ne siyah bir kürk ne de kızıla boyanan gri bir kürk yoktu. Bir sağımdan, bir solumdan bir geliyordu sesleri. Ayırt edemeyeceğim kadar hızlıydı kurt bedenleri.

"Jongin!"

Yorgun bacaklarım inatla kıpırtısız duruyordu. Ayaklarımın bağını tekrar kazanmaya yetecek kadar gücü biriktirmemiştim daha, tek yaptığım ismini defalarca, sayıklarcasına haykırmaktı. Bir kabustaydım ama sıyrılmayı beceremiyordum. Böylesine acıya kabuslarımda denk gelmişliğim dahi yoktu benim. En karanlık kabuslarımın içeriği Jongin'in ben hariç başkasına gönül kaydırması olurdu ki bunun sonucu olarak gider Jongin'in saçlarını okşardım parmak uçlarımla, yatıştırırdım gönlümü. Şimdi kimle, neyle, nasıl yatıştıracaktım gönlümü, korkumu?

İçim içimi, kalbim beynimi yerken daha yakınımdan duydum çatırtı seslerini. Havayı seslice kokladım ama on dakikadır korkularımı gebe bırakan kan kokusu dışında bir şey algılayamadım.

"Jongin?" dedim bir umut. Kendi kendimi buldum tutunacak, yarım saat önce yaslandığım ağaç uzağımdaydı artık. Ellerim, giydiğim Jongin'in ceketinin uçlarına yapıştı.

"Jongin, sen misin?"

"Benim, gidiyoruz." dedi sıçramama neden olan sesi. Yüzü gözü kanlı halde çıktı karşıma. Ve çıplaktı, anadan doğma, sabah yatağımdan çıkmış gibi çırılçıplaktı. Yüreğim ağzıma geldi, elim ayağım kesildi canı yandığı düşüncesi yüzünden. Jongin yerden sırt çantamı alıp omzuna astığında bileğimden çekip ayaklarımın kazandığı bağımsızlığı tek hareketle tekeline aldı.

"Jongin... Kan içindesin."

"Çoğu o şerefsizin kanı. Dayanamadı, insan formuna döndü. Biraz da öyle siktim bedenini."

Üstümdeki ceketi çıkarmaya çalıştım giymesi için ama boşta olan eliyle durdurdu beni.

"Arabada yedek kıyafetim var, yürü sen." dedi. Bileğimi asla bırakmadı. Gözüm, boynuna süzülen bir damla kandan vücuduna indi. Yüzünden bir farkı yoktu vücudunun. Elimi uzattım, sildim yanağındaki kanı parmaklarımla. Bu hiç tenini sevmeye benzemiyordu, batan bir şey yoktu ama yine de yanıyordu parmak uçlarım.

"Özür dilerim." dedim arabaya geldiğimizde. Resmen ormanlık alanın içine kadar girmişti arabasıyla. Ki hala çalışır vaziyetteydi, kim bilir nasıl dışarı atmıştı kendini. Bir suçum yoktu benim ama yine de benim için düşmüştü bu kanlı hale. Tuttuğu elimi hafifçe kendime çekiştirdim, elimi kavramasını sağladım. Parmakları hırsla geçti parmaklarıma. Sanki her an elinden kaçacak, kaçırılacakmışım gibi tutuyordu. Arabasına bir iki adım kala arkama baktım, Hanmin'den hiçbir iz yoktu. Sormaya da cesaret edemiyordum siniri şiddetlenir diye.

"Yattığı yerden kalkmayı başarırsa siktir olup gidecek. Bir daha yaklaşmayacak yanına. Öldürmedim ama çükünü artık kimseyle sevişemeyeceği hale getirdim."

Seslice nefes verdim, başını derde sokmadığı sürece Hanmin'e ne yaptığı, ne yapacağını umursamıyordum. Sadece onun bir daha bu halde karşımda durmasını istemiyordum ben. Yüz el birden sarabilirdi boğazımı, yeter ki o eller Jongin'in yakınına gelmesindi. Hiç sesimi çıkarmadım arabaya bindiğimizde. Beni ön koltuğa oturtup sırt çantamı arka tarafa attıktan sonra bagaj kısmına geçti. Bagajın kapağı aynaların görüş açısını engellediği için göremiyordum ne yaptığını. Gözlerim, yüzünü sildiğim elime kaydı. Boş boş baktım parmaklarımdaki kurumaya yüz tutmuş kana, elime, çizgilerine. Bir anlamı yoktu, kendime anlam kazandırmak için çabalamadım zaten bakarken ama Jongin'in yarasını gözümün önünde getirmektense ellerimdeki kimin olduğunu bilmediğim kan için üzülmek daha cazipti.

Bagajın kapağını arabayı sarsacak kadar sertçe çarptığında yerimden sıçradım. Arkada görünmediği beş dakika içinde bedenindeki tüm kandan kurtulmuş, altında şort, üstünde tişörtle binmişti arabaya. Onun yerine üşüdüm onu böyle görünce. Şu an sinirden kavuruyordu kendi kendini muhtemelen.

"Jongi-"

"Hayır, konuşacak keyfim yok ve hayır yüzüm acımıyor. Sorularını eve sakla Sehun. Evde görüşeceğiz." dedi arabayı çalıştırırken.

İyi dedim içimden. Konuşmazdım, ne olacak. Kendimi suçlu hissediyorum diye tüm suçu bana yıkıyormuş gibi konuşmasını sindirecek değildim ama. Koyacağı tavrı ben de koyardım ona, madem böyle oynamak istiyordu, iyi dedim tekrar, oynardım.

İkimiz de eve dönene kadar tek laf etmedik. Bu süre zarfında kafamı camdan dışarı sadece iki kere çevirdim. Biri Baekhyun'un attığı mesajı okumak içindi. Jongin'e gittiğim yeri de, Hanmin'in burada olduğunu da Baekhyun söylemiş. Jongin bira almak yerine okula beni almaya gelmiş o yüzden. Cevap vermedim, Baekhyun sıçmığıyla uğraşacak dermanım yoktu. Bir diğeri de Jongin arabayı durdurup bana bir şey demeden dışarı çıktığında ne bok yediğini görmek içindi. Elinde sıcak kahveyle geri dönmüş yine hiçbir şey demeden elime tutuşturmuştu. Şerefsizdi işte, şerefsizin bayraklısıydı hem de. Konuşmaya gerek duymuyordu ama gidip boğazım için kahve alıyordu.

Jongin direksiyonu sıkarak kırma hayalleri kurarken ve son hızla tüm arabaları sollayarak geçerken benim içim içimi yiyordu ama ses etmedim. Taktığım kemerime sıkı sıkı tutundum. Saçma salak romantik bir dizi çekimindeydik sanki. Kıskançlığından çıldırıyordu ve tüm tribini ben ve arabası çekiyorduk. Gözümü tekrar yola diktim. Sakin kalmaya çalıştım, sağlı sollu sıyırdığımız arabaları saymaya çabaladım ama seksen altıdan sonra bıraktım. Çok sürmedi apartmanın önünde durmamız. Tekerleklerden tiz bir ses çıktı arabayı durdurduğunda. El frenini çekip yüzüme bile bakmadan dışarı çıktı. Evde kopacak fırtına çok ağır olacaktı anlaşılan. O kadar rahat hareket ediyordu ki kaşlarımı çatıp tüm bedenini incelemeden edemedim. Bedenindeki yaraları görmezden geliyordu resmen, onun tüm yaralarının acısını ben almışım gibi bitkin olan sadece bendim.

Arkaya attığı çantamı aldı benden önce. Paldır küldür yürüdü apartmanın içine, arkasından yavaş adımlarla takip ettim. Resmen tüm damarları şişmişti kendini kasmaktan. Sakinleşeceğini bilsem tüm damarlarını parmak uçlarımla okşardım ama şu an onu sakinleştirebilecek bir şey olduğunu sanmıyordum.

"Hanmin demek. Hanmin şerefsizinin ben gittikten sonra götüne sevdalandığından benim neden haberim yok Sehun?"

İşte başlıyorduk. Bıçaklarımı bilemeye fırsatım olmamıştı ama yine de cesurca çıktım karşısına. Mecburdum, yoksa çiğ çiğ yiyecekti beni. Ve bunu sadece bakışlarıyla yapmayacaktı.

"Çünkü götüme sevdalanması umurumda değildi. Her götüme sevdalananı söyleyecek miydim sana?"

Eve girer girmez fırlatıp attığı çantamı alıp mutfak girişinin önüne koydum. Halim yoktu, dermansızdım ama yine de uğraştırıyordu beni. Boğazım biraz biraz sızlıyordu, Jongin'in yolda içmem için aldığı ılık kahve ve iyileşme hızım olmasa sesim kayıptı şu an. Ki ona sinirlenip karşılık verme imkanım da olmayacaktı.

"Sikini küçük küçük parçalara ayırıp balıklara yem etmem gerekirdi. Sana dokunan parmaklarını da götüne sokardım. İyi laf yapan ağzıyla çıkarırdı artık oradan."

Jongin söylenirken bu sefer eşlik etmedim ona. Ceketini ve ayakkabısını hırsla çıkarıp ondan önce adımladığım mutfağa hışımla girdi. İyi ki alt katımızda oturan birileri yoktu, paldır küldür yürüyordu evin içinde.

"Hemen üstüne sinmiş kokusu. Sikeyim ya hiç derdimiz yoktu değil mi Sehun?"

"Benim suçum mu Jongin? Ben mi dedim buraya kadar gelip beni becermeye çalış diye?!"

Gözleri döndü cümlem bittiğinde. Mümkün değildi, kesinlikle imkanı yoktu ama daha da açıldı gözleri sinirden. Hanmin'in tırnaklarının kestiği yerler ince ince kanıyordu yüzünde, yine de ilk haline göre çok daha iyi durumdaydı yarası. Yavaş yavaş yaklaştı yanıma, göğsü o kadar belirgin inip kalkıyordu ki, sıçtım dedim içimden. Dilim, yutkunurken içime düşseydi de konuşmasaydım.

Yanıma gelmesi uzun sürmedi, korkumdan gerilesem bile birkaç uzun adımda dibimde durakladı. Jongin sinirden solurken kolumdan tuttuğu gibi çıkardı mutfaktan. Ayaklarını yere sert sert vuruyordu ama tutuşunu, kolumu kırmayacak şekilde ayarlamıştı neyse ki.

"Ne o? Hanmin'den hırsını alamadın da kolumla mı idare ediyorsun?"

Beni kendi odama ittiğinde, yatağımın yanındaki duvara çarptım sırtımı. Bugün yediği ağaç kabuğu darbeleri yetmemişti çünkü, biraz da duvarın düzlüğü zedeleseydi, evet.

"O güzel ağzını açmaya devam edersen sadece kolunla sınırlı kalmayacağım."

"Sinirine-"

Sızlanıp küfür edemeden dudaklarıma sertçe baskıladı kendi dudaklarını. Anlaşılan yanılmıştım, hırsını kolumdan değil, dudaklarımdan çıkaracaktı. Isırdığı üst dudağım yüzünden acıyla inledim sıcak ağzına. Yine de itmedim bana dayadığı bedenini. Onu hiç böylesine şiddet yanlısı görmemiştim, beni hiç böyle hırsla öpmemişti fakat sevdiğim dudaklarının işkencesini bile isterdim ben, ne diye itecektim ki? Az önce küfürler çıkan ağzına iştahla sarıldım kendi ağzımla.

Ellerim öylece yanlarımda dururken, belime dolanan kollarına tutundum hırsını dindirmek için, parmak uçlarımla okşayarak çıktım tişörtüne. Kaskatıydı bedeni, dokunuşumla dahi rahatlatamadım sinirini. Parmaklarım tişörtünü bulduğunda, yumruklarımı sıktım tutunmak için. Yumuşak kumaş parçası ezildi avuçlarımda.

Biraz daha yasladı kendini bana. Dudaklarımı terk edip yanaklarıma kaydı öpüşleri. Öpmüyordu gerçi Jongin, yiyordu beni. Acımasızca ısırıp çekiştiriyordu tenimi.

"Okuldaki akbaba sürüsünün, seni hayallerine kondurdukları yetmiyordu sanki." dedi boynuma inerken. Boynumdan sızladığımı biliyordu, ısırmadı orayı, öptü sadece. Islak ıslak öptü.

"Jongin, yemin ederim bir şey olmadı." Boynumu istemsizce diğer tarafa eğdim rahatça beni çıldırtsın diye.

"Ama olacak. Çok fena şeyler olacak sana Sehun."

"Ne?"

Cevap vermek yerine üstümdeki örgülü kazağı ellerinin değdiği yerlerden sertçe çekiştirdi.

"Yavaş, ya Jongin yavaş, çekiştirme!" Kollarımı kaldırmasam yırtacaktı muhtemelen. Ki bu kazak onun giymedikleri kıyafetlerin arasından seçtiklerimdi, kazak giymezdi çünkü Jongin, çok çabuk sıcaklardı. Annesi yine de sürekli 'aman minik oğlum üşümesin' diye endişelenip benimle beraber alışverişe çıkar, Jongin'e alacağı kazakları benim üstümde denetir ve bir dolu poşetle eve yollardı beni. Jongin şöyle bir göz atar ve burun kıvırırdı annesinin aldığı her şeye. Burun kıvırdığı her kıyafet, böbreğimi feda edip alabileceğim fiyattaydı. Bu yüzden onun olmasa yırtmasına izin verirdim ancak Jongin sattırmazdı böbreğimi ki alayım yenisini.

"Canımı mı alacaksın Jongin? Canım zaten senin, zahmet etme uğraşmakla." dedim, kurtulma çabalarım sırasında. Beceremedim. Küçük bir el hareketiyle tüm çabamdan sıyrılıp, kazağı çekip aldı üstümden.

"Piç." dedi sadece ama bana demediğini biliyordum. "Seninle sevişeceğim Sehun. Seninle seviştiğimi herkes duyana kadar sevişeceğim seninle."

Çok kolay oldu bedenimi kaldırması ve yatağa bırakması. Yine düzeltme zahmetine girmediği çarşaflarına üstüne attı beni. Ellerinin hareketlerini takip edemiyordum artık. Bir benim üstümdeydi elleri, bir kendisinin. Tek tek çıkarıyordu o da kıyafetlerini. Yatağımın üstünden sarkan yapraklar saçlarına değiyor ve güzel saçlarına karışıyordu. İçinde bulunduğumuz sancılı durum olmasa salak salak kıkırdayıp fotoğrafını çekerdim bu görüntünün.

"O yüzden..." Dudakları kulağımdayken indirmeye çalışıyordu pantolonumu. Dişiyle tuttu kulak mememi ama acıtmadı canımı, dişlerinin arasına kıstırdığı tenime diliyle fiskeler attı. İnlememle devam etti cümlesine. "...sakın tutma çığlıklarını."

Kendi pantolonuyla uğraşırken yatakta uzanan bedenime eğilip meme uçlarımı dişledi sertçe. Onun egosunu tatmin edip daha fazla inlemek istemiyordum ama hiçbir zaman zevkine karşı koyan biri olamamıştım ben. Ki Jongin'di beni bu hale getirmek isteyen, içimdeki omega, alfasına itaat etmek için çırpınıyordu zaten. Sert ısırıklarıyla süslediği öpücükleri karnıma kadar ulaştı. Sesimi binanın önünden gelip geçen herkese duyurmak istiyordu belli ki. Kıskançlıktan kör etmişti kendi gözlerini, içindeki kurda bırakmıştı tüm düşünme yetisini.

İlk sevişmemiz değildi bu ama sanki Jongin ilk defa benim üstümden geçecekmiş gibiydi. Hareketleri aceleci, sert ve sabırsızdı. Elleriyle beraber gezdiriyordu gözlerini üzerimde. Sonunda pantolonundan kurtulup, beni yatağa atar atmaz parçalarcasına çıkardığı pantolonumun üzerine fırlattı.

"Jongin... Yavaş mı olsak biraz, bak tamam özür dilerim seni daha fazla sinirlendirmemeliy-"

"Artık çok geç." Lafı ağzıma tıktı. Dudaklarının benden alacakları bitmemiş gibi, koparırcasına asıldılar dudaklarıma. Neyim var neyim yoksa çoktan vermiştim her şeyimi. Zaten suya dönüşüp akmasına ramak kalmış küçük bir buz parçasına dönüşüyordum dudakları bana değer değmez. Böyle alacaklı gibi dayanmasına gerek yoktu hem, yıllardır hapsettiği kapandan aylar önce çıkmıştım ve bir daha dönmeye niyetim yoktu.

İç sesimle ona küfürler yağdırırken bacaklarımı bileklerimden tutup yukarı kaldırdı.

"Ne yapı-"

Yarım kaldım. Ağzı tuttuğu bileğimi buldu, aldığım nefesler sıklaştı bu görüntüye. Omuzlarına kadar uzanıyordu bacaklarım, iki yana açmış, tüm çıplaklığımı kendi zevkine göre sergiliyordu. Titredim nefesi beni huylandırdığında. Huylansam bile bayılırdım bacaklarımı sevmesine, çok güzel öpüyordu çünkü. Keşke hep öptüğü gibi öpseydi ama öpmedi. Dudaklarının değdiği her yeri dişleriyle ısırdı. Dudaklarının arasından uzattığı diliyle küçük küçük yalıyordu tenimi. Dişleri bileğime geçtiğinde sızlandım yattığım yerden. Kollarım bacaklarıma uzandı istemsizce, dizlerime tutundum. Dişleri etimi delip geçiyordu ben kendi kendimi sıkarken. Öpücük seslerini, ağzından çıkan küçük hımlamaları dinledim zevkle. İnlemelerimi esirgemedim hiç. Tutamıyordum zaten, nasıl esirgeyecektim ki?

"Çok güzelsin Sehun, ama sadece bana güzelsin." dedi dudakları bacağımda ilerlerken. İki bacağıma da aynı yerlere işkence yapıyor, öyle ilerletiyordu dudaklarını. Elleri ağzından daha sabırsızdı, sürekli geziniyordu çıplak bacaklarımda. Başım yana düştü, gözlerim kapandı istemsizce. Ellerim dizlerimi sıkmaktan perişandı ama Jongin durmadıkça onlar da rahatlamıyordu.

"Duydun mu beni? Asla izin vermem bu teni bir başkasının tatmasına."

Bacaklarımdan, baldır içlerime kadar geldi dudakları. Karnım kasıldı, sırtım yay gibi gerildi nefes nefese kaldığım sırada. En hassas yerimden vurdu beni. Artık herkesin bildiği bir şeydi bacaklarımdan aldığım haz. Dili baldır içlerimi yaladığında dizlerimdeki elimin birini ağzıma kapattım.

Bir anda durdu şapırtı sesi. Gözlerim yarı yarıya açıldı, ne yaptığına baktım. Öylece durmuş, bacaklarımın her yerine bıraktığı diş izlerine bakıyordu tatminlikle. Dudaklarımı dişledim bu haline. Uzanıp onu nefessiz kalana kadar öpmek istiyordum ama fırsat bulamadım. Öpüp parçalarcasına ısırdığı bacaklarımı iç tarafından tutup tek hareketle karnıma kadar itti. Gözlerimin içine bakıyordu her hareketinde. Bu sefer gerçekten tamamen gözlerinin önüne serilmekten utanma vaktini bulamadan dudakları tekrar baldır içimi buldu. Elleri bacaklarımı sıkı sıkıya tutuyordu kıpırdamayayım diye. Ulaşamadığı yerlere sıraladı bu sefer öpücüklerini, ısırıklarını.

"Jongiiiin." dedim sızlanarak. Bacaklarımı çekmeye çalışınca daha sert ısırdı derimi. Gözlerimin içine baka baka dişlerinin arasına alıp çekiştirdi beni. Nasıl sızlanmasaydım o bunu yaparken?

"Sana daha bir şey yapmadım bile Sehun." diyordu tenimden yukarı sinsi sinsi yükselirken.

"Jongin? Ne yapıyor- Ah, siktir!" Deliğime dili değdiğinde önleyemedim odada yankı bulan çığlığımı. Parmakları bacaklarıma batıyordu sabit kalmamı sağlamak için. Ellerim, başımın altındaki yastığı buldu.

"Ağzına dikkat et güzelim. Bugün o güzel ağzınla beni yeterince sinirlendirdin zaten."

"Orası olmaz Jongin..."

Daha sadece bir kere darbe almıştım ama çoktan nefessiz kalmıştım. Jongin beni dinlemeyip tekrar yaladığında dudaklarımı dişleyip başımı kaldırdım onu görebilmek için. Biliyordu ona bakacağımı, sırıtarak izliyordu tepkilerimi.

Sadece dil darbeleri atmıyordu deliğime, şapır şupur öpüyordu beni. İnlemelerim ve inlemelerime karışan ağzının sesiydi bu sefer odada yankı bulan.

"Jongin, Tanrım!"

Dilini yavaşça döndürdü deliğimin üstünde. Dili güzelce oyalandı beni kıvrandırmak için. istediğini verdim, kıvrandım tutuşunda.

"O kadar ıslaksın ki... Daha bir şey yapmadım bile." dedi ve yavaşça içeri doğru itti. Islaklığım sayesinde kolay olmuştu girip beni titretmesi. Gözlerim arkaya doğru kaydı, başım yastığa geri düştü. Tutunduğum yastığı dişledim hırsla. Kaskatıydı karnıma değen penisim ama görmüyordu bile onu. Elimin biri penisime gitti ona eşlik etmek için fakat daha elim kendime değemeden küçük bir vuruşla geri itti elimi. Sızlanarak bacaklarımı hareket ettirmeye çalıştım, ona da izin vermedi.

"Ne- Neden?!"

"Kendine dokunamazsın. Bugün sadece ben dokunacağım sana. O da istersem." Cevap vermek için geri çekti dilini, bu sefer boşluğuyla sızlandım.

"Jongin ama... Jongin!"

"Mhhm." Dilini tekrar içeri yollamasıyla ikimizin de sesi kesildi. Ellerimi tutunduğum yastıktan çektim, bacaklarımın arasındaki başına uzandım. Saçlarını parmaklarımla kavradım sertçe. Bu sefer izin verdi ellerimin hareketine. Dili duvarlarımda kayarken kıvrandım yatağın içinde. Diliyle sevişiyordu benimle. Dili beceriyordu beni.

Kalçamı hafifçe oynattım onu biraz daha derinlerimde hissetmek için fakat beceremedim. Çaresizce kalçamı ona itip duruyordum ama asla istediğimi vermedi. Sızlanmalarıma karşı koyuyordu devamlı.

"P-parmaklarını istiyorum..." dedim sabırsızca.

Cevap vermeden önce deliğimin üstünü yavaşça yalayarak ilerledi, penisimde durduğunda sırıtarak geri çekildi. Bilerek değdirmiyordu ağzını oraya, sonum olacağını biliyordu, farkındaydı.

"Hımm. Bu kadar kolay tatmin olacağını mı sanmıştın bebeğim?"

"Neden yapıyorsun bunu bana? Derdin ne senin?!"

Kalçama tokat attığında sızlanarak tısladım. Hala sırıtıyordu ama gözleri alev alevdi. Bana olan sinirini benimle eğlenerek çıkarıyordu. Nefret ediyordum elinde, dudaklarında bu duruma düşmekten. Beni nereden vuracağını çok iyi biliyordu çünkü.

"Ne tokat atıyorsun ya?"

"Uslu dur. Birazdan yeterince çıldıracaksın zaten. Şimdiden yorma kendini."

Daha ne kadar çıldırtacaksın beni diye haykırmak istiyordum ama fırsat vermedi. Tekrar konumlandı kendini ait hissettiği yere. Dili kolaylıkla girdi bolca ıslattığı için. Bedenimi zangırdatması da girmesi kadar kolay oldu. Ellerim tekrar buldu saçlarını, ne tarafa çekeceğimi şaşırdım bu sefer. Dur durak bilmiyordu dili çünkü. Amacı beni yalvartmak değildi bu sefer, amacı yataktan sağ çıkamamamı sağlamaktı. Çığlıklarımı iki sokak ötesindeki okul arkadaşlarımıza duyurmak istiyordu belki de.

Dili kıvrıldı içimde, tüm bedenim de diliyle beraber kıvrıldı. Çığlığımı yutmak istedim, beceremedim. Sırıtmasını hissettim çığlığımı duyduğunda. Bacaklarımı daha da araladım rahat edebilmesi için, parmaklarımın arasındaki saçları çekiştirdim. Sürekli dilini oynatıyordu içimde, ıslaklığım yüzünden çok kolaydı hareket edişi. Sınırdaydım, çok iyi biliyordu. Beni benden, bedenimi benim bildiğimden daha iyi tanıyordu artık. Tir tir titriyordum dudakları, elleri arasında. Hiçbir şey demedi, sadece dilini tekrar kıvırdı içimde. Ve geldim. Çığlıklarıma, yataktan yükselen gövdem eşlik etti. El değmeden, sadece diliyle boşalttı beni. Bunu planlıyordu başından beri, bunu istiyordu. Acıması yoktu, titremelerim devam ederken bile çıkarmadı dilini içimden. Ne zaman gövdem tekrar yatakla buluştu, işte o zaman geri çekti ağzını. Ölümüm olacak kelimeleri de o zaman döküldü ağzından.

"Daha gece yeni başlıyor sevgilim." dedi dudaklarındaki benim ıslaklığımı zevkle yalarken. Dudaklarından gözlerini alamadım, istemsizce ben de yaladım dudaklarımı, kalbimin sesi yükseldi kafesinde, sinsice gülümsedi.

Sıçmıştım.  
  
  


-  
  
  


"Bebeğim, güzel bebeğim. Ne diyorsun, tek bir lokmada yiyebilir miyim seni?" Avuç içiyle belimi okşayarak çıktı göğüs uçlarıma. Titremelerimi arttırdı ellerinin sürtünüşü. "Bak, ben hiçbir şey yapmıyorum bile. Kendini benimle o kadar güzel dolduruyorsun ki..."

Ne zamandan beri onun yardımı olmadan gidip geliyordum üstünde bilmiyorum, beni ikinci kere boşalttıktan sonra beynimi pelte kıvamına getirecek kadar sertti darbeleri. Her seferinde eziyordu zevk noktamı, bedenimi. Kucağına çıktığımı bile zar zor hatırlarken şu an üstünde, onun yardımı olmadan yavaşça kalkıp alçalıyordum. Daha fazlasına gücüm yoktu zaten. Kollarım gibi, bacaklarım da titriyordu ama içimdeki doluluğunu bırakamıyordum. Çok çabuk pes etmiştim, çok çabuk çıldırtmıştı beni. Beklenmeyecek, şaşırılacak bir şey değildi bu gerçi. Jongin'in ağzı ve ellerine kimse su dökemezdi beni perişan etme konusunda.

"Saat..." dudaklarımı yalayıp devam ettim cümleme. "Jongin... Saat kaç?" Gözlerim zevkten kapanmıştı o arada, açık tutma çabalarım her içime kaydığında son buluyor, kendiliğinden kapanıyordu. Dudaklarımı dişledim o göğüs uçlarımı severken.

"Hım?" Üstünde yükselip alçalırken kendini biraz yana kaydırdı. İstemsizce duvarlarıma sertçe sürtündüğünde çığlık atmamak için daha da asıldım dudaklarıma.

"Sabaha çok var daha güzelim. Saat 12 olmuş sadece." Tanrım dedim içimden, tam 4 saattir bu odanın içinde tavşanlar gibi sevişiyorduk fakat bitirmek aklımızın ucundan bile geçmiyordu.

"Jongin..."

"Söyle sevgilim."

"Bacaklarım tutmuyor, lütfen." Omzundaki ellerimi yanaklarına çıkardım. Sırtını, yasladığı yatak başlığından ayırdı ona doğru eğildiğimi anlayınca. Uzanıp dudaklarını küçük küçük öptüm o gülümsediğinde. Başparmağımla yanaklarını severken "Lütfen..." dedim fısıltıyla. Tıpkı benim hareketlerim gibi, hafifçe itti kalçasını bana. İhtiyaçla inledim. Bu yavaşlık bana yetiyor olsa yalvarmazdım zaten ona. Onun için delireyim istiyordu, gerçekten keçileri kaçırayım istiyordu. Eşiğindeydim zaten deliliğin, beni zorlamasına gerek yoktu ki.

"Lütfen sevgilim..." dedim tekrar. Gülümsemesi hiç düşmedi dudaklarından.

"Sert olmamı mı istiyorsun?"

Başımı salladım hızla. Dişlerimle alt dudağımı ısırdım uzunluğuna tekrar oturduğumda. Başparmaklarıyla meme uçlarımı döndürüyordu zevkle. Dilini, dudaklarının üstünde gezdirdi yavaşça, gösteriş yapıyordu resmen. Yetmedi yaptığı gösteriş, iki başparmağını da yaladı. Gözlerini benden ayırmıyordu bunları yaparken. Islak parmaklarını tekrar değdirdi meme uçlarıma. Islaklığın bıraktığı soğuklukla titredim. Parmaklarım saçlarına dolandı. Başını göğsüme doğru çektim, bu sefer söylemeden anlamasını umdum. Anladı. Meme uçlarıma gömülmeden önce gülümsemesi boyut kazandı, sinsice sırıttı.

Parmaklarının yerini dili aldı çoktan şişmiş etimde. Isırdı, çekiştirdi, acımadan zedeledi ikisini de. Gözlerimi alamıyordum göğsüme kapanan, arada görünen yüzünden. Başının arkasından, saçlarına sertçe tutunduğum elimle bastırıyordum daha fazlası için. Penisinin üstünde inip kalkmayı unutmamıştım fakat çok yavaştı hareketlerim. Kalçamı sağa sola oynatıyordum. İstediğim, varlığını içimde hissetmekti sadece. Ağzının meme uçlarımdan ayrılmasını istemiyordum çünkü. Normalde olsa bu yavaşlığımla dalga geçer, popoma iki tokat atıp beni yatağa fırlatırdı. Fakat normal bir zamanda değildik, Sehun'u sızlatalım, ağlatacak kadar uğraşalım zamanıydı bu.

Yüzünü hafifçe geri çekip dilinin ucuyla fiskeler atarken o da gözlerini tekrar bana dikti. Sırf bakışları bile beni boşaltacaktı, oluk oluk gelecektim üstüne.

"Bayılıyorsun göğüslerini yalamama." Gözleri kızarttığı meme uçlarıma düştü. Beni yatağa attığı siniri solup gitmişti artık. Sertçe, acımasız darbelerle yakıp geçtiği vücuduma şimdi şeker öpücüklerini konduruyordu. Ellerimi saçlarından çekip, yüzüne taşıdım. Parmaklarım yanağını bulduğunda başını tekrar geri çekti. Yükseldim kucağında, gözlerinin içine bakarken yavaşça indim, doldurdum kendimi onunla. Meme uçlarımı yalamaktan ıslanmış dudaklarını bir kere daha yaladı benden gözlerini çekmeden. Başparmağımla yaladığı dudağını okşadım.

"Öp beni, sev beni, seviş benimle. İstediğini yap bana." dedim tekrar onu içime alırken. Boğazından bir ses yükseldi, çok tanıdıktı, bedenim heyecanla zangırdadı. Çok değil, iki saniye sonra altındaydım bedeninin. Acımasızca vuruyordu içime.

"Jongin!"

Haykırışımı dudaklarıyla yuttu. Hızını kesmeden öpmeye çalışıyordu beni, dudakları her hareketiyle bağlantısını kaybedip geri yapışıyordu dudaklarıma. İçime ittiği darbelerinin sertliğinden başım dönüyordu, gözlerimi kapatmayıp tamamen onu izlemek istiyordum ama yukarı kaymalarına engel olamadım. Tırnaklarım tutunduğum omuzlarını delip geçiyordu. İki dudağımı da dişlerinin arasına aldı hırsla, canımı yakmaktan korkmadan ısırdı.

İşte tam olarak sonum burada geldi. Hassas olan bedenim daha fazla dayanamadı, Jongin'in ağzının içine çığlık atarak boşaldım karnıma. Jongin dudaklarımdan geri çekildi hemen, geri kalan çığlığımı odaya, terli bedenlerimin arasına bıraktım. Boşaldığımda attığım yüksek sesli çığlıklarımın onu nasıl yükselttiğini, perişan ettiğini sayısız kez hırlayarak fısıldardı kulağıma hep, bilerek geri çekildiğine emindim o yüzden.

"Sehun... Sehun, sevgilim..."

Bacaklarım, kollarım kontrolsüzce zangır zangır titriyordu hassaslıktan. Üstümden ve ait olduğu içimden kendini geri çekmeye çalıştığında başımı iki yana sallayarak kendimi bedenine sardım. Topuklarımla ittim kalçasını, içimde yarattığı boşluğu tekrar doldurttum.

"Çıkma... İçime gelmeni istiyorum. İçimi sıcacık yapmanı ne kadar sevdiğimi biliyorsun." Başımın yanında hızlı hızlı nefes alıyordu. Yanaklarını öptüm usul usul.

"Çıldıracağım... Paramparça edeceğim yakında seni." dedi aldığı derin solukların arasında. Durulduğu hızı tekrar arttı. Her inlememi yanaklarına, kulağına doğru bıraktım.

"Sikeyim."

İnlemelerimden fırsatım olsa, yapıyorsun onu zaten deyip cevap verirdim ama sadece içimden geçirebildim. Çoktan beni damgaladığı yere, kulağımın altındaki kendi ısırığına gömdü tekrar dişlerini. Diliyle boynumdan çeneme kadar çıktı. Çenemi de ısırdı acımasızca. Yanaklarıma kadar taşıdı ısırıklarını, dilini. Sızlandım bedeninin altında. Titrek nefeslerime eşlik etti nefesi. Ve o da getirdi kendi sonunu. İçimde, hala alışamadığım yüksek dozda şişkin boyutuna ulaştı penisi.

"Jongin, Tanrım..."

"İçinden taşana kadar durmayacağım. Tıpkı istediğin gibi dolduracağım seni kendimle." dedi yanaklarımı dişlemekten vazgeçtiği sırada. Dudaklarıma kaydı dili. Öpmedi, usul usul yaladı hırpalanmış dudaklarımı. O mu katkı sağlamıştı yoksa kendim mi hırpalamıştım, bilmiyorum. Umursamıyordum da, dudakları dudaklarım olmuştu zaten.

Sertliği o halindeyken içimde son dokunuşlarını yaptı, istediğim gibi, oluk oluk geldi içime. Ve onun istediği gibi taştı içimden. Islaklığının bacaklarımın arasından, kalçamdan aktığını hissedebiliyordum. Dudakları, dudaklarıma bir nefeslik mesafedeyken bıraktı hırıltılı, uzun inlemesini. Yüzündeki zevk dolu ifadeden alamadım gözlerimi. Benimle ıslattığı şişkin dudakları aralanmış, parıldıyordu gözlerimin önünde. Tatlı nefesi yüzüme çarpıyordu. Halim, dermanım olsaydı tekrar sertleşip boşalırdım bu görüntüsüne.

İçimden çıkmadan üstüme yıkıldı tamamen. Gece boyu beni hırpalayıp yağmalamamış gibi tüm ağırlığını bana çektiriyordu şimdi de. Derin soluklarım üstümdeki ağırlığı yüzünden küçüldü. Bir süre kıpırdamadık ikimiz de, soluklarımızı ciğerlerimize yetirmek için bekledik. Sonunda kendini içimden çıkardı ama üstüme geri uzandı. Beni rahat ettirmeye niyeti yoktu.

"Çok güzel sevdim yine seni, gördün mü?"

"Nefret ediyorum senden." dedim ağzımdan çıkanlara tezatla boynuna sardım kollarımı. Bedenimi yıpratması sorun değildi ama bana bu kadar sinirlenip, görmezden gelerek kalbimi yıpratmıştı Jongin. Yine o düzeltirdi bunu, haberi olmasa da düzeltirdi. Düzelmek için sarıldım tenine zaten.

"Hayır, seviyorsun sen beni."

"Sevmiyorum, çok üzdün beni."

Boynuma dudaklarını bastırdı. Dakikalar önce orayı da bacaklarımdaki morluklara benzeyecek hale getirmişti ama şimdi iyileştirmek için öpüyordu.

"Ben seni değil, kendimi daha çok üzdüm Sehun. Ama sen de üzdün beni. Nasıl üzgünüm hem de, keşke hissetsen kalbimi."

Ağırlığını üstümde kaldırdı ama çok uzağa gitmedi. Dirseklerinden destek aldı doğrulmak için. Hala üstümde duruyordu. Yüzümü öptü yavaş yavaş. Yavaşça alıp verdiğim soluklarım yanaklarına değdi.

"Benimsin." dedi fısıltıyla. "Benim olan en güzel şeysin sen."

"Sus ya. Düşüyorum bak, sonra çok sert tutuyorsun, canım acıyor."

Ofladım istemsizce. Hemen öpüverdi dudaklarımı. Gülümsedi hınzır hınzır. Derdi tasası kalır mıydı insanın bu görüntüye? Kalmazdı, kalmıyormuş yani, birkaç ay öncesine kadar ben de bilmezdim. Ben yüzüne öyle alık alık bakarken bir kere daha öptü. Minik minik öpüp çekiliyordu dudaklarımdan. Bir oyun tutturmuştu kendi kendine, her öpüp çekildiğinde gözlerime bakıp gülümsüyordu.

"Dur artık tamam, hem çekil üstümden nefes alayım biraz." Dinlemedi, tekrar öptü lafım biter bitmez. "Ya Jongiiiin."

"Sızlanmalarından da öpeyim dedim, çok tatlısın çünkü."

"Uyumak istiyorum, popom acıyor Jongin." İster istemez yine sızlandım ama bu sefer çekildi üstümden. Yüzü bana bakacak şekilde uzandı yanıma. Beni de döndürdü ondan tarafa, elinin birini altımda bırakıp belime sarıldı. Diğeriyle arkasındaki örtüye uzanıp üstümüzü örttü.

"Uyandığında iyileşen her yerinden tekrar öpeceğim sevgilim."

Boşta kalan elini de belime koydu ama çok tutmadı orada. Okşayarak popoma indi. Parmak uçları usulca dolandı popo yanaklarımda. Huylansam da sesimi çıkarmadım. Gözlerim kapanmaya yüz tutmuşken ve teninin beni sardığı huzurla uykuya dalmak varken onunla uğraşacak halim yoktu çünkü.

"Özellikle bu güzellikleri bol bol öpeceğim." dedi. Popom elden gidiyordu ve ben oflayıp uyumaktan başka hiçbir şey yapamıyordum.  
  
  


-

"Hey." Bizden başka kimse yoktu ama karanlığın getirdiği alışkanlıktan fısıldayarak konuşuyordu. Az önce bana zorla portakal yedirtirken arada kendisi de dayanamayıp ağzına tıkıştırdığından nefesi portakal kokuyordu.

"Hım?"

"Sana bir haberim var."

Hafifçe öne doğru kaydım sırtımı göğsünde rahat ettirebilmek için. Ayaklarımı, yere attığı minderin üstüne uzattım. Salak salak sırıtıyordum sabahtan beri çünkü sırıtmamam için bir nedenim yoktu. Jongin yanımdaydı, dahası ilk defa onunla baş başa, kol kola, dudak dudağa olduğumuz tüm bir gün geçirmiştim. Resmen randevulaşmıştık. Defalarca sevişmemişiz de ilk defa tensel temas kuran liseli sevgililer gibi çırpınmıştı kalbim kafesinde bütün gün. Normal bir çiftin yapacağı her şeyi yapmıştık beraber. El ele tutuşmuş, aynı içeceği paylaşmış, gözlerimizle gülmüştük birbirimize. Bir sürü de fotoğraf çekmiştik.

Bana aldığı pamuk şekeri kendisi dayanamayıp yediğinde sızlanışımın orta yerinde fotoğraflamışı beni. Ödüm kopmuştu o fotoğrafı bir yere koyar diye ama 'Salak mıyım ben bu halini başkalarıyla paylaşayım?' demiş, içimdeki korkuları kıtır kıtır yemişti böylece. Ama ben paylamıştım. Çimlerin üstünde otururken başını dizlerime dayayıp yatıyordu ben onun fotoğrafını çekmeye karar vermeden önce. Yüzü karnıma bakacak şekilde yan uzanmış, tek elimi de esir etmişti kendine. Parmaklarını geçirmişti parmaklarıma, bırakmıyordu. Çok fazla hava almayacak şekilde kaldırdığı kazağımdan çıplak karnımı usul usul öperken bana bıraktığı elimle zar zor yüzünün çıktığı bir açı yakalayıp çekebilmiştim fotoğrafını. Haberi dahi olmadan yükledim instagrama.

O fotoğrafı gördüğünde vereceği tepkiyi, yüzünün alacağı o tatlı hali düşünürken başımı omzuna yaslayıp burnumu boynuna koydum. O da yanağını alnıma yasladı. Gözlerimi kapatıp tekrar hımladım. Gecenin ayazının tenime işlemesine izin vermiyordu bana yapışık olan bedeni.

Kollarını belime sardı rahatıma kavuşunca. Kendi ceketini ve kendi kazağını aştı, karnımı buldu parmakları. Sıcak avuç içleriyle yavaş yavaş okşadı tenimi. Tekrar hımladım istemsizce. Kokusunu biraz daha içime çektim. Hala konuşmamıştı, ne diyeceğini de çok merak etmiyordum zaten. Biraz daha teni tenimi severse uyuyacaktım olduğum yerde.

"Seni çılgınlar gibi sevdiğimi biliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Sevdiğini biliyorum ama bir tek sevişirken çılgınlaşıyorsun." dedim sessizce kıkırdayıp. Göğsü yükselip alçaldı, gülüşü gülüşüme katıldı.

Gözlerim yarı aralık, önünde uzandığımız manzaraya takılıydı. Hiç böylesine güzel bir an yaşamamıştım. En son Jongin ile el ele tutuşup sokakları gezerken de böyle düşünüyordum, yani bugün. Jongin her seferinde en güzel anlarım konusunda çıtayı kendi kendine yükseltiyordu. Önümüzden akıp giden suyun sesiyle beraber ne güzel harmanlanıyordu Jongin'in gülüşü.

"Ama..." dedim yüzümü biraz kaldırıp çene hattını öpmeden önce. "...ben de seni çılgınlar gibi seviyorum."

"İşte beni ne kadar çılgınlar gibi sevdiğini bildiğimden dedim ki, bu aşka bir kanıt gerek." Tekrar akıp giden suya odaklandığımda kurduğu cümleyi anlamlandıramadığım için tek kaşım havada sordum sorumu.

"Öyle mi dedin?"

"Demedim ama oluvermiş, anlamadım ben de."

Sıkıntıyla ofladım çünkü dediklerinden hiçbir şey anladığım yoktu. Onun düşüncelerini bilebiliyormuşum gibi konuşuyordu yine. Belimdeki elinin birini kaldırıp yanağıma koydu. Yüzümün açısını değiştirdi, parmakları çeneme baskı yaparak ona bakacağım şekilde kaldırdı başımı.

"Oflama bana." dedi dudaklarıma bir öpücük bırakıp.

"Dediklerinden hiçbir şey anlamadım ama."

Başımı öyle tutmaya devam etti, ben de gözlerine bakarak konuştum. Tatlı tatlı gülümsedi. Başparmağıyla okşadı tenimi.

"Çok güzelsin." dedi gözlerimin içine bakarken. Yine ofladım sıkıntıyla. Ya amacı beni utandırmaktı ya da dalga geçerek sinirlerimi, huzurumu bozmaktı. Gerçi nasıl bozacaktı onun kolları arasında kolaylıkla edinebildiğim huzuru, bilmiyorum. Anca kaş çatıp oflardım, o da tıpkı şimdi yaptığı gibi tekrar öperdi dudaklarımı.

"Öpüp durma ya..."

"Çok güzelsin, ne yapmamı bekliyorsun? Heykel değilsin ki uzaktan seveyim, benimsin sen, ben öpmeyeyim de kim öpsün?"

"Sus tamam, sus gideceğim bak içeri."

"Gitme dur, güzelliğinden bahsediyordum."

"Ya sussana!" İsteksizce çırpındım kollarında sızlanarak. Kollarından ayrılmaya niyetim yoktu ama şu Sehun'u utandırıp her seferinde dudaklarından bi öpücük koparayım olayına tüm gece dayanamazdım.

"Çok, çok güzelsin bebeğim evet ama pabucunu dama atacağım sanırım."

"Ne?" dedim kaşlarımı çatıp. Bu sefer cidden ayrılmak istedim kollarından, izin vermedi sıkı sıkı tutup. Yüzümdeki eli tekrar karnıma indi, tenini tenime yapıştırdı. Ağır ağır okşadı karnımı.

"Çünkü..." saçlarımı koklaya koklaya öperken konuşuyordu. Biraz daha indirdi öpücüklerini, nefesi kulağımdaydı. "...artık içinde başka bir güzellik daha taşıyorsun." dedi kulağıma fısıltıyla.

"Ne?"

Kaskatı kesildim huzur bulduğum o teninde. Hala okşuyordu karnımı ama hep sıcacık olan o eli bir buz kütlesiydi sanki, soğukluğuyla yakıyordu.

"Güzelliğini verdiğin bir bebeğim daha var burada."

Bir şeyler daha dedi ama duyamadım. Suyun sesi de huzurlu gelmiyordu, onun sesi de. Nasıl yani dedim içinden. "Nasıl?" kısmı çıktı ağzımdan sadece.

"Eh, uygulamalı anlatmak isterdim ama şu an biraz fazla şaşkınsın."

"Onu demiyorum Jongin! Nasıl biliyorsun? Nereden biliyorsun?" Bedenimin hakimiyetini sonunda kazanıp ayrıldım kucağından. Minderin dışında kalacak şekilde oturdum tahta zemine, bedenimi ondan tarafa çevirdim. Hala tatlı tatlı gülümsüyordu.

"Dün gece, sen uyurken hissettim. Sana güzel bir şekilde söylemek istedim o yüzden bugünü tamamen ikimize ayırdım. İçim kıpır kıpırdı Sehun, sürekli dilime geldi, söylemek istedim."

"Jongin... Nasıl ya?"

Bir karnıma, bir Jongin'e baktım. Az önce onun yaptığı gibi dokundum karnıma. Ben bir şey hissetmiyordum, içimde olan şeyi nasıl benden önce hissedebilirdi ki?

"Gel şuraya, çok ayrı kaldım teninden. Öyle bir daha çıkıp gitme kollarımdan." dedi beni tekrar kollarına çekip. Elini anında karnıma sardı. Bakışlarımı ellerinden de karnımdan da çekemedim.

"Ne yapacağız şimdi biz?"

"Ne mi yapacağız? Tabii ki isim bulacağız! Dün geceden beri isim düşünüyorum ama bir türlü karar veremedim."

"İsim... mi...?"

Ne yapacağız derken kast ettiğim bu değildi. Ailemizin çenesinden, arkadaşlarımızın dilinden nasıl kurtulacağız demek istemiştim ben. Daha kendisi bir çocukken nasıl başka bir çocuk büyüteceğimizi sorgulamıştım. Hem bizimkiler öğrendiğinde kesinlikle artık yalnız başımıza kalmamıza izin vermezlerdi, aman bebek geliyor, aman yavru kuçu kuçu seveceğiz mutluluğundan ve bana bir şey olur korkusunda beni eve kilitleyeceklerdi. Jongin'e göre hava hoştu tabii, tohumları bırakması yeterdi onun için, tohum fidan olmuş, yeşillenmiş de içimde büyümüş, canımı yakmış ne ki? Onun da tek derdi bebek sevmekti anlaşılan.

"Evet, isim."

"Jongin bi izin verseydin, içimde küçük seni taşıdığıma alışsaydım..."

Kıkırdayıp omzumun üstünü öptü hafifçe. Resmen kıkırdamıştı mutlulukla ya. Kıkırdamıştı...

"Bak ben bir gecede alıştım, sen de alışırsın. Neyse, isim diyorduk. Ah, evet kız olursa Merida koyalım mı? Ya da Mulan? Sen çok seversin. Hem cesur olur belki o da, erkekler yanaşamaz. Hepsinin pipisinden kıl alırım gerçi."

Şu düştüğü hale ister istemez güldüm. Jongin normalde bu kadar konuşmazdı bile, genelde beni sinirlendirmek için uzun cümleler kurardı. Ama şu an içine yetiremediği mutluluğu dışarı atıyordu. O yüzden istediği şekli aldım, ona uydum.

"Kıl mı alacaksın? Kendi çocuğun için başkasının çocuğuna zarar mı vereceksin?"

"Babasını döverim o halde."

"Jongin! Daha şimdiden kıskançlık yapıyorsun!"

"Ne var ya? Kız olsun istiyorum ben. Onun saçlarını öperken, beraber yatağın içine girip ona şarkılar söylerken, minik burnuna öpücükler kondururken hayal ediyorum seni. Daha güzel ne yaşatabilirsin ki bana sevgilim?"

Of dedim ama içimden. Çok güzel hayaller kuruyordu, içinde benimle bütünleştiği hayaller kurarken nasıl onun mutluluğuna katılmayacaktım ki zaten? Ama söylediği her şeyi onun yaptığını düşlemekten alamadım ben de. Jongin bana bir çocuktu fakat çok güzel bir baba olurdu. Jongin dünyanın en güzel adamı, babası olurdu. Kucağında minyatür bir Jongin ile beraber evimizde dolaştığını hayal etmek içimi istemsiz bir mutlulukla doldurdu. Tanrım, Jongin bulaşıcı bir hastalık gibiydi, nasıl da hemen alıştırmıştı beni minik kurt düşüncesine.

"Ya erkek olursa?" diye sordum. Kıpırdandı arkamda.

"Coco!" Mutlulukla şakıdı. Oflamamak için zor tuttum kendimi.

"Dalga mı geçiyorsun Jongin?"

"O zaman Dori?"

"Jongin balık doğurmayacağım!" dedim sinirle. Bu sefer o ofladı arkamdan.

"Nemo peki?"

"O da balık!"

"Ama sen seviyorsun! Kaç kere izledin, saydın mı? Ben saydım, tam beş kere!"

O sadece beş tanesine denk gelmişti ama sesimi çıkarmadım, beş olarak bilmesinin bir zararı yoktu.

"Kurt doğuracağım Jongin, kurt!"

"Tamam o zaman Dobi koy."

"Dobi?" dedim tek kaşımı kaldırıp. Görmüyordu gerçi.

"Evet, Dobi, Dobby. Her ölüşünü izlediğinde salak Conini'ye sarılıp ağlıyorsun."

"Yavruma salak demesene!"

"Unut artık onu, senin yavrun karnında."

"Olmaz, onu bana sen aldın." Sızlanışıma güldü, arkamdan kalkıp ön tarafıma geçti. Tek ve kolay bir hareketle kucağına oturttu beni. Pırıl pırıldı bana gülen gözleri. Yüzümü hemen boynuna gömdüm, ihtiyaçla soludum derin derin. Omuzlarına sardım kollarımı.

"Dobi'yi karnına koyan da benim ama."

"Çocuğumuza Dobi ismini de koymayacağım Jongin."

"Gollum mu koyalım yani ne istiyorsun?"

"Ya neden Gollum koyalım, delirdin mi sen?" Huzurla nefes aldığım boynundan çekildim hemen.

"Onun ölümüne de çok ağlamıştın."

"Uğruna ağladığım her karakterin ismini çocuğumuza koymayı düşünüyorsan çok işin var Jongin."

"Groot peki? O ölmemişti değil mi?" Tek elini sardığı belimden kaldırdı, saçlarımı okşadı yavaş yavaş. Sinirimi yatıştırmaya çalışıyordu ki başarısız sayılmazdı. Dokunuşuna doğru eğdim başımı.

"Ağaç da doğurmayacağım!"

"Sen de hiçbir şeyi beğenmiyorsun."

Cevap vermemi beklemedi. Kalçalarımdan tuttuğu gibi kaldırdı beni. Sıkıca sarındım bedenine. Alışkındım bu tür ani hareketlerine, şaşırmadım bile.

"Nereye gidiyoruz?"

"Çok soğudu hava, içeri geçelim de üşümeyin."

"Jongin içim sıcak benim, üşümez."

"Biliyorum, bilmem mi?" dedi imayla gülerken. Kendi kendime eline düşmüştüm resmen. Sırtına vurdum sertçe ama hiç aldırmadı. Dışarı oturmadan önce yaktığı şömine sıcacık yapmıştı odamızı. Jongin beni dikkatlice yatağa yatırıp üstümü örttükten sonra şömineye birkaç odun daha attı. Baygın gözlerle izledim hareketlerini. Işığı söndürdü ve üstündeki tişörtü çıkarıp yanıma girdi. Ona sokulmama izin vermedi, yatakta alçalttı kendini, karnıma dayadı başını.

"Ne diyorsun sevgilim? Gollum mu koyacağız şimdi? Kız olursa da Lilo koyalım." Karnıma doğru konuştuğundan göz devirdiğimi görmemişti.

"Sus artık, sus uyuyalım, lütfen."

"Uyu sen, ben bebeğimizi seveceğim." Ofladım kızacağını bile bile ama o ara karnımı çıplak bırakmakla ilgileniyordu.

"Karnım o Jongin, bebek değil."

"Olsun, karnını da sevmiş olurum işte." Konuştuğumuz konu günlerce güleceğim saçmalıkta olmasaydı şu haline duygu yüklü bir iki yaş akıtabilirdim ama bu konudaki ciddiliği beni çok korkutuyordu.

"Ben uyurken sen normal isimler düşün, olur mu?"

Cevap vermedi. Küçük küçük öpüyordu karnımı çok rahatsız etmemek için. İster istemez gülümsedim bu haline. Tek elimi kaldırıp benim için kahverengiye boyadığı saçlarını sevdim.

"İyi uykular bebeklerim." dediğini belli belirsiz duydum uykuya dalmadan önce. Sonra hem karnımda hem de dudaklarımda küçük birer dokunuş hissettim. Gülümseyerek daldım uykuma.

-

Jongin dağ evinde geçirdiğimiz günden beri beni bir an olsun boş bırakmıyordu. Hayır, beni düşündüğünden değildi. Ya da bilmiyorum, belki ondandı ama ihtimal vermiyordum pek. Çünkü her konuyu sürekli çocuğumuza vereceğimiz isme getiriyordu ve bulduğu –çaldığı demeliydim- tuhaf isimlerde inat ediyordu.

Çocuğumuz olayına, hatta ona çocuğumuz deme olayına alışma sürem Jongin'in tahmininden uzun sürdü. O bir gecede alışırım sanmıştı, beni kendiyle bir tutmuştu. Fakat üstünden dört gece beş gün geçmesine rağmen hala bocalıyordum içimdeki varlıkla. Tamamen dengesiz bir budala olmuştum. Bir anım, ona alışmışım gibi, geleceğimi tamamen ona göre şekillendirdiğim konuşmalarla geçiyordu, bir diğer anım ise hüngür hüngür ağlayıp ben ne bok yiyeceğim, hiçbir şey bilmiyorum diye sızlanarak geçiyordu. Jongin hepsini tecrübe etmiş ve 'hormonların bozuk atıyor sana Sehun' demişti. Her şeyin çözümünü de sevişmekte, sırnaşmakta ve oynaşmakta arıyordu.

Artık sınırımdaydım ama yine de beni itmekten çekinmiyordu.

"Jongin bırak da televizyon izleyeyim."

"Olmaz, sizi özledim." dedi karnıma avuç içlerini sürterken. Dudakları da boynumda geziniyordu. Kokumu sesli sesli çekiyordu içine. Artık evde dar şeyler giymeme laf ediyordu, dağ evinden döndüğümüzün ertesi günü elinde iki poşet dolusu kıyafetle gelmişti. Hepsi de bana iki beden büyük olan kazaklardı. Neymiş, dar giydiğim için elini kumaştan içeri sokmak zorluyormuş beyefendiyi. Soksa bile rahat hareket edemiyormuş. Tonla para döktüğü kazaklara hayır diyecek değildim zaten, hem karnımdan ayrılmayan ellerini de seviyordum ona söylemesem bile. Gerçi söylememe gerek kalmıyordu, anlıyordu alfa bozuntusu.

"Yarın doktora gideceğiz, unutma." dedim bacaklarımın yanındaki bacaklarında parmaklarımı gezdirirken. Her zamanki gibi eve gelir gelmez arkama kurulmuştu. Koltuk sanki çok büyükmüş gibi sıkıştırıyordu kendini koltukla arama, haliyle kucağına çıkacak kadar dibine girmek zorunda kalıyordum.

"Mhm." Ağzı boynumla meşgul olduğundan kelimeleriyle cevap veremedi.

Mesela tam şu an vurdu bana ne bok yiyeceğim düşüncesi. Günde en az üç kere tekrarladığım soruyu sordum Jongin'e.

"Jongin, biz ne yapacağız?"

"Neyi ne yapacağız?"

"Birbirimizle ne yapacağız? Nasıl üstesinden geleceğiz?"

"Sehun, güzel sevgilim, biliyorum benden daha zor sürecek alışkanlık edinmen, kabullenmen ama artık bunu düşünme. Geleceğimizin güzelliklerini düşün sadece, beraber olacak olan, üç kişilik geleceğimizi." Kulağımdan sıyrılıp geçiyordu nefesi. "Mesela ben, gece uyanıp duruyorum seni kontrol etmek için. Hissetmiyorsun ama karnını bir kere öpmeden geri uyuyamıyorum. Seni elinde minik bir canavarla hayal etmek de işe yarıyor bazen fakat yine de seni öpmek kadar etki etmiyor." Çok hislendim, darmadağın oldum uzun cümleleri bittiğinde. Dalga dalga hislendim hem de. Teni destek olmasa ağlayacaktım şuracıkta.

"Seni seviyorum." dedim tek bir solukta. "Bana iyi geldiğin için değil, beni böyle güzel düşlediğin için seviyorum seni."

Az önceye kadar aklımda dolan dolan eden tilkiler şimdi terk etmişti yerimi yurdumu. Batınca içine çöken stres topu gibiydim şu an. Birkaç dakika içinde bir tek Jongin bu kıvama getirebiliyordu beni ki çok uğraşması da gerekmiyordu.

"Ben de seni seviyorum güzel bebeğim."

Karnımdaki elinin hareketsizliğini fark ettiğimde sızlandım seslice. "Ya sevsene göbeğimi." dedim, ellerimle bacaklarını patpatladım. Kıkırdadı isteğime, hiç itiraz etmedi, tekrar başladı beni sevmeye. Buz gibi olan aklıma ve tenime, kavrulan bedeninden başka çare yoktu.

"Dobi nasıldı bugün?" diye sordu. Tam kıkırdamaya yüz tutmuşken yine hoplattı can sıkıntımı. Beş dakikada şekilden şekilde büründürüyordu duygularımı.

"Jongin!"

"Efendim bebeğim?"

"Çekil şuradan ya." İtecek alanı olmadığı için ben kalkmaya çalıştım ama sızlanıp sıkıca tuttu bedenimi. Göğsünden çekilmeme dahi izin vermedi. Sesi yorgun geliyordu ama gücü yerindeydi hala.

"Ne var çocuğumuzu soruyorsam? Kıskanıyor musun yoksa? Ama sana yüreğim düşeli çok oldu. Bırak biraz da ona düşsün yüreğim." Tatlı tatlı konuştu boynuma doğru. İzin vermiyordu ki iki dakikadan fazla sinirli kalayım.

"Benimkinin düşmesine gerek kalmadı neyse ki, ellerinle çekip aldığından fırsat bulamamıştır birisi uğruna düşmeye. Aman ya ben kime laf anlatıyorsam, sen anca boynumu öp."

"Ama Coco-

"Şimdi de Coco mu oldu?"

"Tekrar Lilo olsun o zam-"

"Hayır Jongin, sus. Coco da Lilo da olmayacak. Bırak da filmimi izleyeyim."

Lafımı dinledi bu sefer neyse ki. Bir şey demeden durdu arkamda. Normalde olsa çoktan bunu izlediğimi, her sahnesine, her seferinde aynı tepkilerimi verdiğimi söyleyip dalga geçerdi ama sessiz kaldı. Karnımda gezinen parmakları durduğunda tek kaşım havada baktım karnıma.

"Peki ya Nem-"

"Kim Jongin!" dedim lafını bilmem kaçıncı kere kesip.

"Bağırma bana. Bak ben bugün okulda çok yoruldum, bırak sende dinleneyim."

"Uyu o halde, ne sinir ediyorsun beni?"

"Bacaklarında uyuyayım mı?" dedi yorgun sesiyle. Nasıl hayır diyecektim ki, öyle bir gücüm yoktu zaten.

"İyi, uyu."

Arkamdan zorla kalkıp sere serpe uzandı koltukta. Başını da bacaklarıma koydu, burnuyla dürttü karnımı. Elimi tutup saçlarına yerleştirdi. Hiçbir şey demeden kabul ettim isteğini. Usul usul okşadım saçlarını. Çok sürmedi uyuması.

Karnıma doğru gülemserken uyudu. İster istemez ben de benzettim gülümsememi onunkine. Koltuğun kenarın girmiş telefonu aldım sessizce. Bu halini de ölümsüzleştirdim. İleride bebeğimize Jongin'in bu fotoğrafını gösterirken, sana ilk gülümsemesiydi bu diyecektim.

Jongin horlamaya başladığında televizyonu kapatıp sırtımı koltuğa yasladım. Kollarıyla beni sardığından elinin biri arkamda kalmıştı ama uyanmadı. Boşta kalan elimi karnıma koydum.

"Yakında görüşürüz küçük Dobi." dedim fısıltıyla.

Yakında görüşecektik.

-

"Günaydın uykucu."

Tek gözüm kapalı mutfağa girerken sessizce fısıldadı Jongin. Benden önce uyanmıştı alarma ki bu bir mucizeydi. Kucağındaki Dobi'ye biberonundan sütünü içirirken bir yandan da mutfakta küçük adımlarla dolanıyordu. Dobi'nin elinin biri Jongin'in parmağına, diğeri biberona tutunmuş iştahla dişliyordu biberonu.

"Gün aymadı ki daha." dedim esnemeden önce. Yanıma yaklaşıp dudaklarımı öptü hafifçe. Neyse ki dişimi fırçalamıştım mutfağa gelmeden.

"Benim için tam şu an aydı günüm." Dudaklarını yaladı cümlesi bittiğinde. İmasına kıkırdayınca Dobi'nin gözleri bana döndü, dişlediği biberonu bıraktı ağzından. Garip sesler çıkarıp tombul kollarını bana uzattı. Çıkardığı seslere kıkırdadım bu sefer, istemsizce. Kollarımı minik bedenine sarar sarmaz tişörtüme asıldı sosis parmakları. En sevdiği şeyi yapmakta gecikmedi, yeni yeni çıkan dişleriyle kemirmeye başladı çenemi. Çok can yakıyordu ama sesim çıkmıyordu, el mahkum kemirtiyordum kendimi.

"Uhu mgh guh."

"Ne diyor?" diye sordu Jongin, ikimizin halini gülümseyen gözlerle izlerken.

"Bilmiyorum ama çenemi acıtmanın ne kadar zevkli olduğunu falan söylüyordur herhalde. Benden alacağı tonla şey varken neden her şeyiyle sana çekmek zorundaydı ki?"

Salak salak sırıttı, mest oluyordu bunu dediğimde. Bayılıyordu oğlumuzun –evet, oğlumuz olmuştu- kendisine benzetilmesine ve bana işkence etmesine. Dobi çenemden dişlerini çekip başparmağını emmeye başladığında yarı yarıya kapandı gözleri. Bir tek ağzını benden almıştı hayırsız. Gözleri, minik burnu bile Jongin'in kopyasıydı. O yüzden en çok gözlerinden ve burnundan öpmeyi severdim onu. Çığlık atarak gülerdi dudaklarım ona değdiğinde. Sevgi budalası olmuştu onu seven eller arasına, bayılıyordu şımartılmaya.

"Baekhyunlar ne zaman gelecekti?" dedi duvar saatine bakıp.

"5 gibi burada olurlar." Ki saat çoktan beş olmuştu ama ikimizin de bu konuda sesi çıkmadı.

Baekhyun iki haftadır başımızın etini yiyordu hep beraber tatile çıkmamız için. 'Hepinizin, en çok da Sehun'un tatile ihtiyacı var. Ne zamandır sevişemiyorsunuz? İki aydır mı? İçinde birikmekten soldu çocuk.' demişti onlarda olduğumuz bir gün. Anında yastığı suratına çarpmıştı Kyungsoo. Ama haklıydı, Jongin ile öpüşmemizi ileri seviyeye taşımaya bile zor vaktimiz oluyordu. Ne zaman işler ciddiye binecek olsa Dobi'nin ya çığlığı ya da ağlaması giriyordu aramıza. O yüzden sabahın 5'inde, daha güneş bile yüzünü göstermek için yorgunken kalkmış, hazırlık yapıyorduk. Kamptı, kumdu, güneşti umurumuzda değildi. Yani benim değildi. Jongin de böyle erkenden kalkıp hazırlık yapacak bir adam olmamıştı hiç, doğasında yoktu. Ama tahminen onun da aklında yer edinen düşünceler için sabırsızlandığından hiç gocunmuyordu erken kalkıp hazırlık yapmaya.

Ve evet, hala Dobi, Dobi'ydi bizim için. Kim ne derse desin vazgeçmemiştik isminden. Daha doğrusu Jongin katır inadıyla ezip geçmişti herkesi. İnatçılık makamını asla devretmiyordu kimseye. Dobi yanağını omzuma yasladığında yavaş hareketlerle sırtını sıvazladım. Ağzını şapırdatmaları kesildi ben sırtını okşayınca. Jongin oyun olsun diye ağzını şapırdatarak sesler çıkardığından beri uyumadan önce ağzını şapırdatmak alışkanlığı haline gelmişti. Jongin ne veriyorsa kapıyordu.

"Bebek çantası nerede sevgilim? Sen Dobi'yle ilgilen, ben çantayı hazırlarım."

Mutfaktan çıkarken arkamdan takip etti Jongin. Çenemle televizyonun yanındaki sarı sırt çantasını gösterdim. Üstündeki ayıcık desenine vurulup zorla aldırtmıştım onu Jongin'e. Hala mı Conini sevdan bitmedi diye azarlasa da sızlanmalarıma dayanamayıp almıştı.

"Eşyalarını dün akşamdan hazırlamıştım, yatağımızın kenarında olması lazım. İçine yerleştirsen yeter. Bir de temiz biberon al."

Gösterdiğim yerden çantayı alıp odamıza geçti.

"Conini'yi de almayı unutma!"

Dobi kollarımda kıpırdandı sesimi yükselttiğimde. Tekrar pışpışladım sırtını yavaşça. Jongin odada söylene söylene hareket ediyordu. İster istemez gülümsetti söylenmeleri. Conini artık Dobi'nin en değerlisi olmuştu. Fakat ona sesini çıkaramıyordu tabii, anca kendi kendine söyleniyordu, bi kurtulamadık şu ayıdan diyordu her seferinde.

Jongin'i beklerken Dobi'yle beraber koltuğa oturdum. Bir iki kıpırdandı kollarım arasında, omzuma bu sefer diğer yanağını dayayıp öyle uyudu. İpek saçları boynumu gıdıklıyordu, rahatsız etmemek için kıkırdayamadım. Bir elim sırtını sevdi, diğer elim saçlarını. Çok hoşuna giderdi kısa saçlarının arasına parmaklarımın gezmesi. Daha 7 aylık olmasına rağmen gerçekten her şeyiyle Jongin'e benziyordu. Saç okşatma merakı da Jongin'den ona atlayan başka bir huyuydu çünkü. Bazen sadece Dobi'ye ilgi gösteriyorum diye söylenirdi Jongin, zorla okşatırdı saçlarını. Canım çıkana kadar bir onun bir de Dobi'nin saçlarını okşardım uyumaları için.

Çok güzel aşmıştık biz Dobi'yi. Jongin aşmıştı aslında. Ben bocalarken beni tutmak için Jongin hep yanımdaydı. Bir iki hareketiyle ya da lafıyla kendime getirirdi beni. Karamsarlığın kıyısına yüzdüğüm an tutardı kolumdan, kendi limanına çeker ve her şeyin iyi olacağına inandırırdı beni. Olmuştu da zaten, Dobi'yi hissetmeye bile başlayamadığım günlerden on ışık yılı kadar uzaktım. Jongin karnımı seve seve var etmişti sanki onu.

Telefonum çaldığında Jongin de yeni çıkıyordu odamızdan. Tek omzuna da asmıştı sarı, ayıcıklı çantayı, bir elinde boğazından tuttuğu Conini ile somurtarak geliyordu. Sehpanın üzerindeki telefonu açıp boşta kalan omzuma yerleştirdim Jongin'e çantayı vermesini işaret ederken. Her şeyi almış mı diye kontrol etmem gerekiyordu.

"Efendim Baekhyun?"

"Saat kaç oldu, hala çıkmadınız evden. Hep seni beklemek zorunda mıyım ben ya? Meyvelendim dışarıda."

"Çıkıyoruz birazdan, mızmızlanma."

"Cin cücesi uyuyor mu? Uyuyorsa sakın uyandırma onu Sehun, çok ısırıyor güzel parmaklarımı. Kyungsoo öpmeye kıyamıyor onları, o geliyor hart diye ısırıyor."

"İyi yapıyor, Kyungsoo'dan sonra hakkından gelebilen tek kişi o. Hiç karışmam bile."

Her şeyi eksiksiz almıştı Jongin, çantanın fermuarını kapatıp tekrar uzattım ona. Elindeki Conini'ye öldürücü bakışlar atıyordu çantayı almadan önce.

"Hainsin sen, bu parmaklarla ne masajlar yapıyorum o at götü kadar büyük omuzlarına. Cin cücesi yapsın artık masajını da."

"Aptal salak konuşma Baekhyun, bebekle bebek oluyorsun, ısıracak tabii, dişleri kaşınıyor."

"Sus ya, sus. Çıkın artık evden. Yaz bitti siz gelene kadar."

"E konuşan sensin, kapat da çıkalım."

"Bay." dedi telefonu suratıma kapatmadan önce. Başımı iki yana sallayıp telefonu Jongin'e uzattım çantaya koyması için. Conini'yi bana uzattı karşılığında.

"Al şunu, gözüm görmesin. Bir gün klozete atıp sifonu çekeceğim üstüne." Yüzünü buruştura buruştura konuştu, telefonu sırt çantası yerine kendi cebine koydu. Ben de Conini'yi elinden alıp koltuğun üstüne koydum, Dobi uyandığında verirdim.

"Dobi burnunu ısırarak parçalar öyle bir şey yaparsın." Kollarımın arasındaki Dobi'yi kendi kollarına almak için uzandı ama Dobi hissetmiş gibi uyanıverdi.

"Ugh." Ağzından kısık bir ses çıkardı. Koltuğun üstündeki Conini'yi görünce gözleri tamamen açılıverdi.

"Niyniiii." dedi tatlı sesiyle. Ağzından anlaşılmaz mırıldanmalar dışında çıkan ilk ve tek kelimesi buydu.

"Al işte, ben sana diyorum, bizden daha çok seviyor bu ayıyı." dedi Conini'yi kolları arasında kıstırmış Dobi'yi kucağına almadan önce. Jongin'in esmer elleri arasında beyaz, pofuduk, altı kiloluk bir marşmelov gibi duruyordu Dobi. Küçük ağzı dışında bir tek teninin tonunu tutturabilmiştim.

"Hayır, herkesten çok seni sevdiğini biliyorsun."

Koltuktan kalkıp dün kendimiz için hazırladığım valizi aldım dış kapının önünden. Jongin ayakkabımı giymeyi bekledikten sonra tekrar uzattı Dobi'yi bana.

"Sevmiyor işte, baksana nasıl sarılıyor ayıya."

"Jongiiin. Gece senin üstüne çıkmadan yatamıyor, sabah kokunu almadan uyandığında ağlıyor. Senin parmaklarını tutmadan mama bile yemiyor. Burada beni sevmiyor diye sızlanması gereken benim!" dedim yapmacık bir sinirle.

O da ayakkabılarını giydikten sonra tuttuğum valizi aldı. Kapının eşiğinde durdu benimle uğraşmak için.

"Haklısın, sanırım beni daha çok seviyor." Pişkin pişkin sırıttı Dobi'nin yanağını makaslamadan önce. Sevinçle kıkırdadı kucağımda.

"Neyse artık, sen de benim sevgimle idare edeceksin." diye devam etti dudaklarıma uzanırken. Gülümsemem eksik kalmıyordu suratımdan o böyle sırıtırken. Tekrar aldı Dobi'yi kucağımdan. Her şeyi yine tek başına sırtlanmaya çalışıyordu. İtiraz etmesine izin vermeden aldım valizi.

"Çok kötüsün." Sızlanır gibi yapayım dedim ama bir aptal gibi gülümserken beceremedim. Dobi, Jongin'in dikkatini çekmek için saçlarına ulaşmaya çalıştı ama kısa, tombul kollarıyla yetişemedi. Mızmızlandı yetişemediği için. Sinirle homurdanıp kolları arasında kıpırdandı.

Tam kahkahamı patlatacakken uzun bir korna sesi yankılandı kapının dışından. Sonra Baekhyun'un tiz sesini duyuldu mahallede.

"Kampa saklayın sevişmenizi, boşuna mı gidiyoruz biz ya?!" diye bağırıyordu. Bu saatte kimsenin uyanık olmamasına mı sevinsem yoksa bu sesiyle herkesi uyandıracak olmasına mı dertlensem bilemedim. Bıkkınlıkla bir nefes verdim.

"Gitmesek mi? Sevişiyoruz işte, gelemeyiz derim arayıp, olmaz mı?" Yalvaran gözlerle baktım ama Jongin sadece gülümseyip başını iki yana salladı. Baekhyun gelmiyorum, sevişiyoruz gerçekten desem tırnaklarıyla duvarı kazıyıp eve girer, yine de götürürdü bizi.

Dobi, Baekhyun'un sesini duyduğunda şaşkınlıkla etrafına bakındı. Hemen ardından kıkır kıkır gülmeye başladı. Baekhyun avına çıkacağı için mutluydu herhalde. Baekhyun'un ince parmaklarını ısırdıktan sonra onun tepkilerini görmeye bayılıyordu. Her ısırışından sonra kafasını arkaya atıp izlerdi aptal sıçanın yüzünü, sonra mutlulukla şakırdı.

Jongin, kucağında etrafa neşe saçan Dobi ile evden çıktığında valizi sürükleyerek arkasından onu takip ettim.

"Işıkları kapattın mı?"

"Kapattım."

"Televizyonun fişini çektin mi?"

"Çektim bebeğim."

"Dobi'nin örtüsünü almış mıydık?"

"Aldık."

"Peki ya arabanın anah-"

"Anahtarı da aldım Sehun. Endişe etme, hiçbir şeyi unutmadık."

"Evi böyle bırakmak içime sinmiyor. Bir hafta olmayacağız sonuçta, hırsız falan girmesin?"

"Girsin, ne olmuş?" dedi evi kilitledikten sonra. Anahtarı cebine atıp bana döndü. "Ben endişe etmiyorum, evimi yanımda götürüyorum zaten."

Evim dedi diye düşündüm öyle suratına bakarken. Tanrım, çok klişe bir herifti Jongin. Zengin, yakışıklı, düşünceli, kocaman klişelerle dolu bir herifti. Ama zaten ben de en çok klişelere vurgundum.

Suratıma kendi elleriyle yapıştırdığı gülümsemeyle tekrar ilerledim arkasından. Dobi, Jongin'in omzundan başını uzatmış, tişörtünü dişlerken heyecanla bana bakıyordu.

Evim dedim yine kendi kendime. Bir valizle de oluyormuş bu ev denilen şey. Ya da bir bebeği ve 1.80'lik Sehun'u ev yapan klişe bir herif olabiliyormuş.

Uzanıp Dobi'nin küçük elini öptüm kokusunu içime çeke çeke. Apartmandan çıkarken öpücüklerimin bir tanesini de Jongin'in omzuna kondurdum.

"Bu cin cücesi neden uyanık ya?! Dün ısırdığı yerler hala acıyor, hayır gelmeyin buraya, gelmeyin diyorum! Kyungsoo koru beni!"

"Kapa çeneni Baekhyun." dedik üçümüz birden.

"Puh!" diye bağırdı Dobi bize işlik edip. Avuçlarını birbirine çırptı Baekhyun'a iştahla bakarken.

"Uzak dur benden obur cüce!" Baekhyun çığlıklarla elini önüne saklayarak hemen arabaya, Kyungsoo'nun yanına kaçtı.

Dobi'yi Jongin'in kucağından alıp kendi arabamıza geçtim onun aptal tavırlarına gülerken. Jongin sırt çantasını arka koltuğa koyduktan sonra valizi bagaja yerleştirip sürücü kısmına oturdu.

"Bak, evimizi plaja götürüyorum." dedi tek kaşı imayla havalanmışken. Evim kelimesine taktığımın bal gibi farkındaydı. Elinin birini bacağımın üstüne koydu. Başparmağı usul usul geziyordu bacağımın dışında. Dobi minik avuç içlerini mutlulukla vurdu onun eline.

Evet dedim içimden, elimizde bir valizle üç kişilik evimizi de alıp gidiyorduk.   
  
  


**CİDDİLİ SON.**


End file.
